


HE

by marry_stars



Series: HE [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Daddy Kink, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, EXO - Freeform, Jeon Jungkook is in love with Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok hate Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok in love with Park Jimin, Kim Minseok and Park Jimin are best friends, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Love, M/M, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Sex, Soft Park Jimin (BTS), Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Sugar Daddy Min Yoongi | Suga, Sweet Park Jimin (BTS), bts - Freeform, mafia
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 48,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marry_stars/pseuds/marry_stars
Summary: he is so innocent.he is so sweet.he is so lovely.he is beautiful creature.and..i'm monster.monster, which destroy him.i can't stop thinking about him.i know he wants me.and...i want him too.please kill me or love me, jimin._____________________All Rights Reserved - @Marry_Stars - 2018
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jikook, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Jimin (BTS), Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Minseok - Relationship, NamJin, Yoonmin - Relationship, minmin - Relationship, taekook - Relationship
Series: HE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591891
Kudos: 5





	1. 0 [prologue]

*telefonát*

Yoongi: „Prosím?"

Jungkook: „Daj mu pokoj."

Yoongi: „Kto si a čo chceš."

Jungkook: „Nik. Jednoducho daj Jiminovi pokoj."

Yoongi: „Nie."

Jungkook: „Nechce ťa."

* Yoongiho smiech*

Jungkook: „Čo ti je vtipné?"

Yoongi: „Je to vtipné, pretože..."

*Yoongiho smiech*

Jungkook: „Hm?"

Yoongi: „Volá ma daddy."

*koniec telefonátu*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originálny príbeh nájdete na Wattpade, pridávam link.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/150803422-he-ym-✔
> 
> V príbehu sa aj nachádzajú obrázky, tu som ich nepridala. Tam sú. 
> 
> M.


	2. 1 [smiling]

Jimin pov

„Jiminie oppa?" Dvihol som zrak od papierov, ktoré som prezeral.

Predo mnou stalo drobné dievča, a milo sa na mňa usmievala.

„Áno?" Usmial som sa na ňu a čakal, čo chce.

„Oppa? Chcela by som," sklopila zrak," sa ťa opýtať, či by si nešiel so mnou niekde von?" Dvihla zrak a pozerala na mňa svojimi veľkými hnedými očami, šteňacím pohľadom.

„Prepáč, ale nejde to," pokrútil som hlavou.

„Oppa."

„Nie, nemôžem ísť." Usmial som sa na ňu.

Ona iba sklopila zrak a odišla preč. Sadnúť si na svoje miesto ku kamarátkam, ktoré ju tam čakali a popíjali nejaký druh kávy.

„Jimin?" Otočil som sa na svojho hyunga, ktorý prišiel ku mne, celá táto kaviareň mu patrila a mňa tu zamestnal.

„Áno, hyung?"

„Dnes musím skôr odísť, takže ostaneš tu do záverečnej? Príde ti pomôcť aj Hoseok," usmial sa na mňa Junmyeon hyung.

„Hynug, že ty ideš na rande s Krisom?" Zaškeril som sa a on zúžil oči a našpúlil pery.

Dobehol ku mne, že sme stáli tak blízko seba, že som musel cúvnuť, až som sa dotýkal pultu.

„Ale nikomu ani muk!" Udrel ma po ramene a zasmial sa.

S tým odišiel dozadu, kde išiel doumývať riad. Som rád, že sa nespráva ako vedúci, ale iba ako kamarát.

S úsmevom na perách som otočil, otvorili sa dvere a dnu vstúpil Hoseok. Hneď ako som uvidel obišiel som pult a rozbehol sa do jeho náruče.

„Seokieee som tak rád, že si tu!" Zasmial som sa a on ma stisol v objatí.

Keď som počul jeho smiech, odtiahol som sa od neho a pomaly som došiel ku pultu.

„Teraz som prišiel z Kwangdžu," odul spodnú peru.

„A ako bolo doma? Hovor preháňaj!" Štuchol som do neho a prechádzajúc za pult, kde som mu začal robiť kávu.

„Dobre, však vieš, rodičia" no hneď sa zastavil a ja som sa zasmial.

„To je v pohode, hyung, už som si zvykol na to."

„Nechcel som to povedať, ale vieš, ako som to myslel, že?"

„Samozrejme, že viem, hyung!" Venoval som sa príprave, káve a on čakal.

Podal som mu ju a on sa posadil na barovú soličku, oprel som sa pult a čakal, že bude pokračovať.

„Už ťa počúvam."

„Bolo to také ako vždy, mama mi znova predstavila ďalšie dievča," hyung si povzdychol.

„To mám mrzí."

„Nedokáže pochopiť, že nechcem teraz vzťah."

„Možno by si jej mal to povedať, teda vysvetliť tú situáciu." Začal som tú tému, aj keď on o nej moc nechce hovoriť.

„Myslíš?" Prikývol som.

„Mal by si jej vysvetliť, že nie si gay ale bisexuál." Ruku som mu položil na rameno a on sa sladko usmial.

„Ale o mesiac, keď za ňou pôjdem."

Prikývol som, Hobi hyung dopil kávu a išiel sa prezliecť.

-

„Hyung!" Kričal som na Junmyeon hyunga, pretože v dverách sa objavil Kris hynug, takže to znamenalo, že sa znova pozabudol a nesledoval čas.

„Čo sa deje Jiminie?"

„Máš tu návštevu, hyung."

Môjho šéfa priateľ sa zasmial a pokrútil hlavou.

„Prišiel ti daddy," skríkol Kris hyung a ja a Hobi hyung sme sa potichu zasmiali.

Nikdy by to nepovedal, ak by kaviareň bola plná, ale boli sme tu len my, takže si to dovoliť mohol.

„AKÝ KURVA DADDY?!" Zhúkol Junmyeon hyung a ja som si kusol do pery, aby som sa nezačal naplno smiať.

„Ja." Usmial sa na neho Kris hyung.

Keď ho môj šéf videl, hneď sa k nemu rozbehol sa k nemu, silno ho stisol a Kris hynug mu obmotal ruky okolo tela a dal bozk do vlasov.

„Sladké," ozval sa Hobi hyung a ja som prikývol.

Junmyeon hyung vzal za ruku svojho priateľa a spolu odišli dozadu, nechcel som vedieť, čo tam idú robiť.

„Bol si s Jungkookom na rande tento týždeň?" Začal Hobi hyung a ja som sa na neho zamračil.

Dobre vedel, že na rande nechodíme, keďže Kookie sa musí učiť do školy a ja pracujem, aby som nás uživil, aj keď jemu rodičia posielajú peniaze, aby platil nájom, ale ja od neho peniaze nechcem.

„Prestaň, hyung."

„Prečo by som mal prestať? Len ťa využíva!" Založil si ruky na hrudi a ja som si povzdychol a pokrútil hlavou.

„To nie je pravda a dobre to vieš."

„Preto si vodí, toho chlapca, k vám?"

Mračil som sa.

„Akého?"

„Jimin, vážne si tak hlúpy?"

„Hyung! Ako to môžeš povedať!" Zranene som ho sledoval a on pokrútil hlavou.

„Ten chlapec ťa využíva, pretože ty mu dávaš všetko. Miluješ ho, ale úprimne, máš vzťah s dieťaťom." Pokrútil som hlavou tentokrát ja.

„Nie je dieťa."

„Jimin, dobre to vieš."

„Má len osemnásť a ešte študuje, tak nech si to užíva. Ja som to isté robil v jeho veku."

Hobi hyung si povzdychol a pohodil rukou. Odišiel preč utierať stoly.

„Jiminie? My ideme, keby niečo volaj, budem na telefóne," usmial sa na mňa Junmyeon hyung a ja som prikývol.

„Ahojte a zabavte sa!" Zakričal som za nimi, keď už vychádzali.

Zakývali mi a vytratili sa v tme.

-

„Hyung?" Ozval som sa do môjho kolegu, keď ma ignoroval.

Už bolo desať večer, čo znamenalo, že máme koniec.

„Idem sa prezliecť," povedal hyung bez emócie a odišiel dozadu sa prezliecť.

Iba som si povzdychol, dopočítal peniaze, spravil uzávierku a išiel za ním. Bol už prezlečený a aj obutý, už sa chytal preč.

„Hyung, odprevadíš ma?" Smutne som sa na neho usmial a našpúlil peru.

„Pôjdeme sa ale najesť," radostne som prikývol a začal som sa prezliekať.

Hyung išiel všetko povypínať a ja som sa prezliekol, už ma čakal pri dverách. Len s sme zhasli svetlo, nastavili alarm a zamkli.

Kráčali sme po tmavej ceste domov, zastavili sme sa v potravinách, kde sme si kúpili ramen a hneď ho tam aj zjedli.

„Hyung! Pozeraj!" Drgol som do hyunga aby sa pozrel smerom von.

„Hm?"

„Pozri von oknom."

S veľkými očami som sledoval ako pomaly z oblohy padajú vločky. Bolo to krásne, no dosť nečakané.

„Je už marec," smutne si povzdychol hyung a ja som sa zasmial.

„Ale je to krásne, vždy, aj teraz," oprel som sa o ruku a sledoval to krásne počasie.

„Jedz," teraz do mňa drgol hyung a ja som prikývol .

Rýchlo som dojedol jedlo a potom sa znova len díval von oknom.

„Fascinuje ťa to?" Opýtal sa ma hyung, keď mi bral prázdnu misku.

„Áno."

„Mali by sme ísť, už je pol jedenástej, tvoje dieťa ťa bude čakať," hodil som po ňom naštvaný pohľad a postavil sa.

Mlčky sme kráčali až k mojej bytovke, kde sme sa rozlúčili objatím.

„Dobrú noc, hyung." Usmial som sa na neho a on prikývol.

Odišiel a ja som sa rozbehol dnu do tepla. Výťah ako vždy bol pokazený a tak som si to vyšlapal na ôsme poschodie. Zadýchane som sa oprel o stenu a hľadal kľúče vo vrecku.

Keď som otvoril dvere, započul som hlasy. Zamračil som sa a zasvietil.

„Kurva," započul som a rýchlo sa vyzul, došiel som do obývačky, kde na zemi sedel Jungkook s Taehyungom.

„To nemyslíte vážne." Založil som si ruky na bokoch.

„Prepáč mi to, hynug!" Postavil sa Jungkook a odišiel ku mne.

Ruky mi obmotal okolo pása a pritiahol k sebe. Hlavu si položil na moje rameno.

„Tae, vedia tvoji rodičia, kde si?" Smeroval som otázku, druhému najmladšiemu v miestnosti.

„Áno, hyung, vedia. Učili sme sa a potom sme hrali, trošku sme sa pozabudli."

Počas toho ako Taehyung rozprával Jungkook sa neodtiahol a tak som do neho trochu drgol a on sa smutným výrazom v tvári odtiahol.

„Jedli ste?" Opýtal som sa ich, Jungkookie len pokrútil hlavičkou a ja som sa na neho usmial.

„Nie."

„Spravím vám niečo, ale choďte si dať sprchu a prezliecť sa." Kookovi som ale bozk na líčko a vydal sa od kuchyne.

„IDEM PRVÝ!" Zvolal Taehyung a už bežal do kúpeľne.

„Hyung?"

„Hm?"

„Hneváš sa?"

Otočil som sa na neho a usmial sa.

„Samozrejme, že nie Kookie, ale nabudúce nie tak dlho," Kookie prikývol a pristúpil ku mne bližšie.

Znova my chytil za boky a pritlačil o linku. Usmial som sa a ruky mu dal okolo krku.

„Milujem ťa, hyung."

„Aj ja teba Kookie."

Potiahol som ho k sebe a spojil naše pery v bozk. Bozk ale netrval dlho.

„Jedlo, priprav ryžu, spravím bibimbap."

Kookie si len povzdychol a spravil tak ako som nakázal.

-

„Hyung! To jedlo bolo výborné!"

Chválil na Taehyung a ja som prikývol.

„Ďakujem."

Chlapci sa zasmiali.

„Jiminie hyung, choď si dať sprchu ja to upracem." Ozval sa Kookie vedľa mňa, ktorý mi stlačil ruku.

Prikývol som a odišiel do sprchy, ktorú som absolvoval rýchlo. No nie tak rýchlo, pretože keď som sa vrátil v byte bola tma, Tae už spal na gauči a Jungkook už bol v našej posteli a tiež spal.

„Pekne voniaš, hyung," povedal a ja som sa naľakal.

„Myslel som si, že spinkáš," dal som mu bozk na čelo a Jungkook si ľahol na moju hruď.

„Nie, čakám na teba, hyung, chýbal si mi."

„Však aj ty mne, zlatíčko."

„Milujem ťa, Jungkookie."

„Aj ťa milujem, hyung," začal som ho hladkať po vláskoch a on o pár minút už spal.

A ja som sa k nemu samozrejme pridal. Dúfajúc, že zajtrajší deň bude ešte lepší.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originálny príbeh nájdete na Wattpade, pridávam link.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/150803422-he-ym-✔
> 
> V príbehu sa aj nachádzajú obrázky, tu som ich nepridala. Tam sú. 
> 
> M.


	3. 2 [newspaper]

Jimin pov

Ako každé ráno, aj dnes nás zobudil budík, vypol som ho a pretočil som sa k Jungkookiemu, ktorý mal cez môj pas prehodenú ruku. Dal som pusinku a on sa začal usmievať. Pohladil som ho po vláskoch a on otvoril svoje očká.

„Hyung," usmial sa pretočil sa nado mňa a pobozkal ma.

„Musíme vstávať, škola ťa čaká," zasmial som sa a pretočil nás.

Hneď som z neho zišiel aby to neskončilo maznaním sa.

„Hyung, nemôžem-"

„Nie, Kookie, musíš do školy, idem pripraviť raňajky," posla som mu vzdušnú pusu a obliekol si tepláky.

V obývačke som zobudil Taehyunga, ktorého som hneď poslal umyť sa. Išiel som nám pripraviť raňajky. Pripravil som cibuľkovú polievku a ryžu nechal na Jungkooka, ktorý mi prišiel pomôcť. Keď bolo všetko hotové vyhnal som ho, aby sa išiel prezliecť a zatiaľ som to všetko pripravil.

„Tae nespi!" Drgol som do neho, keď spal na stole.

„Prepáč, hyung, ale som unavený," zívol si.

„Nemali ste ta dlho hrať."

Tae si povzdychol a postavil sa, pomohol mi dať všetko na stôl. Keď sme sa usadili došiel k nám aj Jungkook.

„Hyung, zabudol si kimchi!"

Zasmial som sa a pokrútil hlavou, chcel som ísť pre kimchi, ale to ma predbehol Kooku, ktorý sa postavil a z chladničky vybral.

„Hyung, tvoje jedlo je vážne dobre," pochválil ma Tae a ja som prikývol.

„Preto tu si tak často, že?" Zasmial sa Kook.

„Pravda!"

Pri jedle sme sa zasmiali, no hneď po som chalanov vyprevadil do školy a všetko dal do poriadku. Usadil som sa na pohovku a na chvíľku som si pustil telku. Prepínal som programy, dokým som nezapočul zvuk telefónu.

Znudene som sa postavil a došiel do spálne, ale dokým som to stihol dvihnúť, prestal zvoniť. Odomkol som ho a mohol vidieť zmeškaný hovor od Junmyeon hyunga.

Nikdy mi nevolá, len píše, žeby sa niečo stalo?

Hneď som mu zavolal späť.

„Hyung, čo sa deje?" Hneď som na neho vybafol.

„Prepáč, Jiminie, ale mám problém."

„Čo sa deje, hyung?"

„Prídeš? Viem, že robíš až od poobedia do záverečnej, ale je to nutné," povzdychol si.

„Ale-"

„Pozri sa, je tu Hoseok, a tá nová brigádnička, dnes prvý deň nastúpila, je na zaúčaní a nemôžem nechať len ich dvoch tu."

„Dobre, hyung, prídem do pol hodinky."

„Bože, Jiminie! Ďakujem!"

„A povieš mi, čo sa stalo?"

„Kris," povzdychol si, „niečo sa stalo, jeho kamarát mi volal, že je v nemocnici a-"

„Chápem, hyung! Bež za ním ja sa už idem obliekať, ale daj pozor na seba, hyung!"

„Ďakujem."

Keď zložil rýchlo som sa dával dokopy, všetko upratal, všetko povypínal a už som utekal z domu do práce. Býval som neďaleko, takže mi to trvalo len chvíľku.

Rozrazil som dvere a vošiel do kaviarne, videl som drobné dievča, ktoré sa vyľakalo.

„Dobrý deň, želáte si?" Hneď sa ozvala.

„Som Park Jimin, pracujem tu." Usmial som sa na ňu a on sa sladko usmiala.

„Kim Jennie," podala mi ruku a ja som ju prial.

„Teší ma."

„Aj mňa, sunbae," pokrútil som hlavou a a zasmial sa.

„Nie, nevolaj ma tak prosím, lebo sa cítim starý."

„Och, prepáč, nechcela som to," uklonila sa.

„Hej! To je v pohode."

„A tak ťa mám volať Jiminie oppa?"

Nad tým som sa len zarazil.

„Ehm-"

„Kľudne ho tak volaj," započul som za sebou Hobi hyunga hlas.

„Dobre, Seokie oppa."

„Ehm, idem sa prezliecť," ukázal som na dvere do šatne.

„Bež lebo treba umyť riad," zasmial sa hyung a ja som po ňom hodil naštvaný pohľad.

„Spravím to," ozvala sa Jennie.

„NIE!" Skríkol som po nej a ona vyplašene na mňa pozrela. „Prepáč," zasmial som sa a poškrabal vo vlasoch, „spravím to, je to ľahké, skôr by si sa mala naučiť robiť rôzne druhy kávy."

„To je dobrý nápad, Chim," uznal to hyung.

„Dobre, tak môžem skúsiť pre vás nejakú?"

„Dám si jahodovú," ozval som sa prvý.

„Dobre, oppa a ty Seokie oppa?"

„Hm-"

Začal premýšľať zatiaľ čo ja som sa došiel prezliecť.

-

„Och môj bože!" Skríkla Jennie a ja som k nej zozadu doletel.

„Čo sa deje?!"

Hneď som ju chytil za ramená a otočil k sebe, celú som ju prehliadol, čo sa jej stalo, no nič som nevidel.

„Prepáč, oppa," smutne na mňa pozrela, „ja som čítala správy," ukázala na mobil a nejaký článok.

„Je tam niečo strašne?" Ozval sa hyung.

„Áno je, oppa."

„Čo?" Zaujímal som sa.

„Čítajte." 

-

„Zaujímavé," snažil som sa znieť prekvapene, ale naozaj sa netušil o kom je ten článok. Ani jedného som nepoznal.

„Len zaujímavé, oppa?" Ublížene na mňa pozrela.

„Nie?"

„Nie!"

„Prečo?" Opýtal sa hyung.

„Nehodia sa k sebe!" Založila si ruky na hrudi.

„Ehm, idem vybrať riad z myčky," kývol som na kuchyňu a odišiel dozadu.

Rýchlo som z vrecka vytiahol mobil a začal som si vyhľadávať kto tí dvaja sú, ale uvedomil som si, že neviem ako sa volajú.

„Oppa! To čo robíš?"

Prerušila ma Jennie, ktorá vošla do kuchyne a videla ma na mobile.

„Ehm no, vieš ja-" poškrabal som sa nervózne na krku.

„Čo sa deje, oppa?"

„Neviem, kto sú tí dvaja, o ktorých bol ten článok."

Jennie vypúlila oči a zaklipkala nimi.

„To nič, oppa, ukážem ti kto to je."

Sladko sa na mňa usmiala a s mobilom došla ku mne a začala d neho tukať, až mi výsledok ukázala. 

„Takže toto je Min Yoongi, je to generálny riaditeľ v spoločnosti Mic Company, je to veľká firma-"

„Z elektronikou, viem."

Usmiala sa a ukázala mi jeho viac fotiek.

„No a jeho priateľka je modelka, volá sa Jung Krystal, nenarodila sa tu v Kórey, ale má odtiaľto rodičov, alebo tak sa nejako hovorí."

„Je celkom pekná, naozaj, ale nehodí sa mi k nemu. Mne osobne príde namyslená."

„Jennie? Ale ja si myslím, že aj on je namyslený, aspoň tak vyzerá."

Zamračila sa a radšej mi ukázala jej pár fotiek. 

„Samozrejme, že sa tebe viac páči ona, si chlap, oppa."

„Ale ja som gay," moja odpoveď ju zarazila.

Otvorila pusu a zažmurkala. Potom sa uklonila a s tichým prepáč odišla preč.

-

Nerozprával som sa s ňou a videl vždy ako klopí zrak. Dokým sa v dverách kaviarne objavil Jungkookie.

„Dobrý deň, čo si želáte." Ozvala sa Jennie a ja som sa usmial.

„Toho pekného chlapca za tebou," ukázal Kookie na mňa a ja som nad ním len pokrútil hlavou.

Došiel som k nemu a objal ho, objatie mi samozrejme opätoval.

„Jiminie oppa?"

Otočil som sa k nej a ona nás sledovala s otvorenou pusou. Bola naozaj rozkošná.

„Idete na rande?" Ozval sa hyung za Kookom.

Dvihol som hlavu od Kookovej hrude aby som sa na neho pozrel.

„Prišiel som sa pozrieť na svojho priateľa," odpovedal mi Jungkookie.

„Prečo nejdete na rande?"

„Hyung prestaň!"

„Cez víkend ideme k mojim rodičom." Oznámil a ja som sa hneď od neho odtiahol.

„Čože?!"

„Hyung, mama mi volala, že nás chce vidieť." Jungkookie sa ku mne znova nahol a objal ma okolo pásu a hlavu si položil na moje rameno.

„Ehm ja-"

„A čo ak má vtedy smenu?" Ozval sa hyung.

„Tak si ju vymení."

Znova som sa od Jungkooka odtiahol.

„Nie."

Jungkook mi venoval ublížený pohľad.

„Čože?"

„Porozprávame sa o tom doma." Povedal som vážne.

„Hyung!"

„Teraz sa o tom nejdeme baviť." Ruky som si založil na hrudi.

„Hyung!" Naliehal.

„Nie."

Otočil som sa na päte a pozrel sa na Jennie.

„Sprav mu horúcu čokoládu na môj účet a pošli domov."

S tým som odišiel dozadu.

-

Zvyšok dňa som mal už pokazený. Nie žeby som nebol rád, že uvidím mamu a otca Jeon ale nechcel som ísť do Pusanu. Neznášal som Pusan, už len kvôli mojim rodičom, ktorí ma neznášajú a odvrhli, len preto že som gay.

Pokrútil som hlavou a radšej doutieral šálky, ukladajúc ich na svoje miesto.

„Oppa?" Započul som za sebou Jennien hlas.

„Ideš mi povedať ako ma neznášaš, lebo som gay?"

„Nie, oppa, chcem sa ti ospravedlniť." Otočil som sa k nej a nechápavo ju sledoval.

„Čože?"

„Prepáč mi to, oppa, ale zaskočilo ma to. Pozri si strašne roztomilý, dobrý, milý a usmievavý. Keď si mi to povedal, moje srdiečko sa rozbúchalo a zľakla som sa. Pretože som sa ešte nestretla s človekom, ktorý sa takto k tomu priznal." Vysvetlila mi to celé a ja som sa na ňu usmial.

„Tvoja reakcia je pekná, poväčšine mi ľudia nadávajú," zasmial som sa.

„To by som nikdy nespravila, oppa!" Ruky si založila na bokoch.

„Teší ma to."

„Ešte raz prepáč," prikývol som.

„Je to v pohode."

„Objímeš ma, oppa?"

Zasmial som sa ale objal ju a ona mi do hrude ešte párkrát povedala prepáč.

Keď sme sa doobjímali, v dverách sa zjavil hyung.

„Už máme koniec, takže Jennie, uzávierka," odtiahla sa odo mňa a odišla do predajne, kde začala počítať peniaze.

„Prečo st-"

„Povedal som jej, že som gay, a reagovala zvláštne a teraz sa mi ospravedlnila a chcela objatie."

Hyung chápavo prikývol a išiel ju skontrolovať. Ja som zatiaľ začal umývať dlážku a hyung mi prišiel pomôcť. Keď sme mali všetko dokončené, prezliekli sme sa a odišli domov.

Dnes som išiel sám, pretože hyung išiel odprevadiť Jennie domov. Možno medzi nimi bude niečo viac? – Neriešil som to, pripravoval som sa psychicky na hádku s Jungkookom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originálny príbeh nájdete na Wattpade, pridávam link.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/150803422-he-ym-✔
> 
> V príbehu sa aj nachádzajú obrázky, tu som ich nepridala. Tam sú. 
> 
> M.


	4. 3 [sad]

Jimin pov

Nadýchol som sa a vydýchol. Pomaly som pohol kľúčikom a otvoril dvere. V byte bola tma, takže som dúfal, že Jungkook spí a ja sa osprchujem a pridám sa k nemu.

Ale nestalo sa tak, keď som si vyzúval topánky zasvietilo sa a na chodbe stál Jungkook. Mračil sa a ruky mal založené na hrudi.

„Jungkookie," usmial som sa, kráčajúc k nemu, aby som ho objal.

On sa odtiahol.

„Musíme sa porozprávať."

Povedal vážne a odišiel do kuchyne, kde zasvietil. S povzdychom som ho nasledoval.

„Kookie-"

„Za prvé, čo mala znamenať tá scéna v kaviarni? Zachoval si sa ku mne hrozne, Jimin." Teraz som sa zamračil ja.

„Také veci ako bola toto máme rozoberať doma, nie na verejnosti a nie v kaviarni, kde je veľa ľudí, Jungkook."

„Preboha nik tam nebol okrem nás štyroch." Rozhodil rukami.

„Ale toto je naše súkromie, nik nemusí to vedieť."

„Chcel som sa vyhnúť hádke, preto som to vytiahol tam, zvolil som menšie zlo."

Falošne som sa zasmial.

„Menšie zlo by bolo, sa o tom rozprávať doma."

„Nie, pretože tu na mňa nakričíš."

„To nie je pravda!" Skríkol som.

„Vidíš, už kričíš."

„Jungkook, tu ide o to, že neznášam Pusan a dobre to vieš."

„Ale nepôjdeme von, budeme u rodičoch, tak ako minule!"

Podišiel ku mne a ruky mi položil na ramená, ale ja som cúvol mu ruky padli pozdĺž tela.

„Nie, už nejdem, vieš ako zle som sa cítil? Celý ten víkend som nespal."

Krútil som hlavou.

„Rodičia sa na nás tešia a Soyeona tiež."

„Nie, Jungkook."

„JIMIN!" Skríkol moje meno až som od ľaku podskočil.

„Upokoj sa."

„TO TEDA NIE! VŽDY ROBÍM TO, ČO KURVA POVIEŠ A RAZ! JEDINÝKRAT KEĎ DO PIČE CHCEM ÍSŤ ZA RODIČMI AJ S TEBOU, OPAKUJEŠ STÁLE NIE! PREKUSNI TO UŽ DO PEKLA! NECHALI ŤA, OPUSTILI, TVÁRIA SA, ŽE ŤA NEPOZNAJÚ! TAK TO ROB AJ TY!"

Kričal po mne tak hlasno, že sa mi do očí nahrnuli slzy.

On bol od zlosti až červený.

„Jung-"

„ODCHÁZAM JIMIN!" Poslednýkrát skríkol a odišiel preč.

Nezmohol som sa na nič len tam stáť a pozerať na prázdne miesto, kde on stále ešte pred chvíľkou. Moje slzy sa pustili prúdom a ja som po dlhom čase plakal ako malé dieťa.

-

Neodpisoval a ja som mal neskutočný strach.

Plakal som, kričal a nadával na seba, aký som hrozný.

Nie som dobrý pre Jungkooka, zaslúži si niekoho lepšieho.

Niekoho, kto nebude mať strach.

Niekoho, kto bude milovať viac a nebude sa s ním hádať.

Upokojil som sa až v tom momente, keď mi prišla správa od Taehyunga. 

Upokojil som sa, keď som zistil kde je. Išiel som si dať studenú sprchu, prezliekol som sa a išiel do spálne. Mohol som sa snažiť akokoľvek ale zaspať som nemohol.

Chýbal mi on.

On je moje všetko...

-

Ráno som sa zobudil dolámaný a unavený. Išiel som do kuchyne, aby som začal pripravovať raňajky, keď v tom mi pípol mobil. Hneď som sa za ním rozbehol, pretože som si myslel, že je to Jungkookie, ale mýlil som sa. Bol to len Tae a jeho správa ma vôbec netešila. 

-

Vrátil som sa naspäť do postele a išiel spať. Ale dlho som nespal, pretože už mi nešlo a tak zvyšok času, dokým som nešiel do práce, som pozeral telku a hral na mobile rôzne hry.

O pól tretej som sa začal chystať a o tretej som už bol v práci, prezlečený do môjho úboru.

Jungkook sa mi vôbec neozval. Mal som o neho strach ale vedel som, že je s Taehyungom, takže sa mu nič nestane, - teda aspoň som si to myslel.

„Jiminie oppa?" Drgla do mňa Jennie a ja som sa na ňu usmial.

„Hm?"

„Dnes si nejaký smutný, oppa! Čo sa deje?"

„Pohádal sa so svojím dieťaťom," ozval sa hyung.

Venoval som mu zamračený pohľad.

„Nemal by si byť už preč? Junmyeon hyung už tu je."

Vyplazil na mňa jazyk a už sa išiel prezliecť.

„Ako to myslel s tým dieťaťom, oppa?"

Povzdychol som si a začal jej vysvetľovať.

„Jungkook je odo mňa mladší, má len osemnásť a chodí na strednú. Hobi hyung ho volá dieťa, pretože si to o ňom myslí, ale hlavne kvôli tomu, pretože hráva hry. Občas je na nich ako závislý." 

Jennie len chápavo prikývla.

-

Povzdychol som si a mobil položil na pult.

„Oppa, čo sa deje?" Nahrnula sa ku mne Jennie.

Iba som pokrútil hlavou a začal makať, aby ten čas išiel rýchlejšie. Chcel som ho vidieť, objať a povedať prepáč.

Bol som práve vzadu, vyberal som z myčky riad, keď som počul ako ma Jennie volá. Tak som išiel dopredu, pri pulte sa opieral Jungkook.

Pomaly som k nemu došiel, odtiahol sa, takže mi dal možnosť ho objať. Ale on mi objatie neopätoval.

„Prepáč mi to," šepol som mu do hrude.

Objal ma tentokrát a ja som sa usmial do jeho hrude.

„To znamená, že ideme do Pusanu?"

Hneď som sa od neho odtiahol a povzdychol si.

„Ty choď ale ja nejdem." Pokrútil som hlavou.

Videl som ako dal ruky v päsť a hneď na to buchol po pulte.

„To nemyslíš vážne."

„Myslím." Pípol som a otočil sa na päte v úmysle som mal odísť ale zastavila ma jeho ruka.

„Nedohovorili sme." Otočil si ma k sebe.

„Možno ty nie, ale ja áno, Jungkook."

Vytrhol som mu ruku zo zovretia.

„Jimim." Upozornil ma ale ja som pokrútil hlavou a otočil sa. „Park Jimin."

Zastavil som sa a otočil sa k nemu.

„Čo chceš."

„O hodinu a pól nám ide vlak. O šiestej končíš takže odchádzame."

Povedal pevným hlasom a ja som pokrútil hlavou.

„Nie, odchádzaš jedine ty a ja som skončil túto debatu."

„To nemôžeš!"

„Pozri sa," začal som a podišiel k nemu, „už som ti raz povedal, že do Pusanu nejdem. Ale rodičom môžeš povedať, že nech prídu oni sem. Vedia ako to je, dobre poznajú ten príbeh a ja mam odpor k Pusanu, je ti to jasne?!" Posledné slová som kričal a on sa mračil.

„Nie je, prečo kur-"

„Pozor na slová mladý," do našej hádky vstúpil Jun-myeon hyung.

„Hyung, nepleť sa do toho, je to medzi nami." Ozval sa do neho Jungkook.

„Odíď do Pusanu a schlaď sa, príď pokojný," podišiel som k nemu.

Znova sa len mračil. Usmial som sa na neho a dal mu bozk na líce s tým som odišiel dozadu, kde som sa dal dokopy.

-

„Jiminie!" Počul som ako Hobi hyung kričal moje meno.

Zamračil som sa a vyšiel zozadu dopredu, pred stál pri pulte. Vlasy strapaté a on sám zadychčaný ako keby ubehol maratón.

„Čo sa deje hyung?"

„Potrebujem tvoju pomoc."

Aj keď som sa mračil a nechcel vedieť o akú pomoc ide, moja zvedavosť vyhrala.

„Čo, hyung?"

Radostne sa usmial.

„Vieš, v piatky robím v tom bare," začal a ja som sa zamračil.

„Čo tým naznačuješ?"

„Vypadol nám na dnes večer jeden čašník a ty si perfektný čašník, všetko si pamätáš a tak ťa-"

„Nie, hyung. Do toho pochybného baru nevojdem."

„Nie je pochybný!" Urazene si ruky založil na hrudi.

„Ale je, dobre to vieš."

„Nie je!"

„Seokie oppa? Čo ty tu?" Ozvala sa za mnou Jennie.

„Zavolaj ju."

Usmial som sa a otočil.

„Je to nevinné dievča, čo keď sa jej niečo stane?" Chytil ma za rameno a ja som sa hneď na neho otočil.

„Povedal si, že nie je pochybný bar." Škodoradostne som sa usmial.

„No len trošku, ale dobre platia!"

„Koľko."

„Vybavil som ti 13 000₩ na hodinu."

Keď som to počul tak som otvoril ústa a neveril vlastným ušiam.

„KOĽKO?!"

„Dobre si počul."

„Daj mi čas premyslieť si to. Idem domov a potrebujem sa uvoľniť."

Prikývol a potom sa zamračil.

„Pohádal si sa s dieťaťom?"

Hodil som po ňom naštvaný pohľad a nekomentoval to. radšej som sa išiel prezliecť. Keď som sa vrátil Hobi hynug bol preč. Rozlúčil som sa s Jun-myeon hyungom a Jennie. Bolo len niečo pred pól siedmou, keď som došiel domov.

Jungkookove veci boli zbalené. Iba som si povzdychol a išiel do sprchy. Prezliekol som sa a usadil sa na pohovke, keď som si púšťal telku začal mi vibrovať mobil. Nahol som sa k nemu a mohol vidieť veľa správ od Hobiho... 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originálny príbeh nájdete na Wattpade, pridávam link.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/150803422-he-ym-✔
> 
> V príbehu sa aj nachádzajú obrázky, tu som ich nepridala. Tam sú. 
> 
> M.


	5. 4 [club]

So strachom som odišiel z bytu, no samozrejme, že som si nezabudol všetko vziať so sebou, čo som napchal do bundy.

Nemal som nejakú náladu tam ísť a úprimne, mám som zle tušenie...

Pokrútil som hlavou a sústredil som sa na kroky, keď som schádzal dole schodmi, pretože neraz sa mi stalo, že som skoro padol na zadok.

Počas cesty som sa snažil obzerať si všetko okolo seba, aby som zahnal strach, ktorý som v sebe ukrýval.

Preboha, cítim sa ako keby som bol na ceste do Pusanu, - v duchu som sa zasmial.

Rozhliadol som sa okolo seba, pretože zasmiať sa z ničoho nič, je trošku šialené, nechcem aby si ľudia o mne niečo mysleli, ale uvedomil som si, že už som v tej pochybnej no bohatej štvrti.

Nerozumel som tomu, je tu veľa klubov, chodia tu známi ľudia z televízie, ale aj tak pri týchto kluboch sa váľajú feťaci a opilci...

Iba som pokrútil hlavou a zrýchlil chôdzu aby som sa rýchlo dostal do toho hlúpeho klubu.

Chôdzu som spomalil, keď som sa dostal na ulicu, kde boli tieto kluby, hľadal som ten správny a našiel ho úplne na konci.

Všetky vyzerali tak slušne, tak dobre....

...okrem tohto tu.

Ako som stál pred ním, rozmyslel som si to a už som vyťahoval mobil že píšem Hobi hyungovi smsku, že nejdem nikde.

Ale samozrejme, to by som nebol ja.

Otvorili sa dvere a vonku vyšiel Hobi hyung, keď ma videl doširoka sa usmial a objal ma.

„Jiminie som tak rád, že si prišiel."

A už ma ťahal dnu, rýchlo som si ho prehliadol mal na sebe kožené nohavice a tielko, ktoré odhaľovalo jeho dosť svalnaté ruky.

Po prehliadke jeho tela som dvihol zrak a rozhliadol sa dookola. Musel som uznať, z vonku to vyzeralo hrozne, ale dnu... bolo to celkom fajn.

Bolo tu ešte prázdno, takže to tu vyzeralo dosť veľké. Hneď od dverí, viedla cestička k baru, no hneď po pravej strane bol veľký parket. Okolo parketu všade boli stoly, kde si mohli hostia posadať a v strede parketu bol pult.

Viedol ma po uličke smerom k baru, kde postával nejaký drobný chlapec. Mohol byť rovnako vysoký ako ja.

Konečne – pomyslel som si, pretože všetci boli odo mňa vyšší.

„Hyung?" Ozval sa do toho chlapca a ja som vypúlil oči.

„Ty si starší?" Vyletelo z mňa, „prepáčte." Ospravedlnil som sa a uklonil.

Obaja sa zasmiali.

„Som Minseok, ty budeš Jimin, že?" Prikývol som.

„Teší ma."

„Aj mňa, môžeš ma volať oppa." Žmurkol po mne a ja som vypúlil oči.

„Lebo teba nik nevolá daddy, tak chceš, aby ťa tento nevinný chlapec povedal, oppa?" Zasmial sa ďalší chlapec, ktorý bol ale trošku vyšší ako ja a Minseok.

„Prestaňte ho desiť, lebo za chvíľku vyletí tými dverami, ktorými prišiel," zasmial sa ďalší chalan, ktorý došiel zozadu.

„Som Luhan ja a Min sme barmani a občas aj čašníci, ale v piatky sme barmani," prikývol som.

„Som Jimin," uklonil som sa.

„Ja som dj DO, ale volajú ma Kyung, podal mi ruku a ja som ju prijal."

„Jimin, teší ma."

„Koľko máš rokov-"

„Potom sa ho opýtaš, idem mu to ukázať a nech sa prezlečie," skočil mu do reči a ja som jemne prikývol.

Bol som vydesený na smrť. Potreboval som sa upokojiť.

Hobi hyung ma za bundu ťahal ďalej do klubu, kde mi všetko rýchlo poukazoval a ja som sa snažil všetko zapamätať si. Ukázal mi súkromné miestnosti, každé boli očíslované, takže to bolo ľahké na zapamätanie si.

Nakoniec ma zaviedol do čiernych dverí, bola to šatňa. Hyung vytiahol nejakú tašku a podal mi ju, mračil som sa ale potom, keď som ju otvoril pochopil som.

„Prezleč sa a dojdi k baru, dobre?"

Iba som nemo prikývol a začal som sa prezliekať.

Keď som si uvedomil, čo som mal na sebe cítil som sa vážne zle.

Obtiahnuté čierne nohavice a dosť priesvitná košeľa, ale tá sa mi páčila, aj keď mi bola väčšia. Zakasal som si ju do nohavíc, mobil dal do vrecka a už som kráčal k baru, kde boli chalani.

„Tebe to pasuje," usmial sa na mňa Miseok a ja som sa jemne uklonil.

„Ďakujem."

„Tvoj daddy stojí vedľa teba a ty dávaš kompliment niekomu inému?!" Chytil sa za srdce Luhan a ja som sa zamračil.

„Vy st-"

„Áno, Chim, všetci sú rovnakí ako ty."

Prerušil ma Hobi hynug.

„Takže aj Jimin je gay?" Ozval sa Minseok a ja som prikývol.

„Chutné!" Rozhodil rukami a zasmial sa.

„Stojím vedľa teba MinMin." Drgol do neho Luhan.

„Prepáč, ale ja nemôžem z neho, je rozkošný!" Chcel dosť ku mne, ale Luhan ho zastavil, že ho potiahol k sebe za traky, ktoré mal na sebe.

„Nikde, tu budeš pri mne stáť."

Iba som sa usmial.

„Daj mu pokoj je zadaný," ozval sa Hobi hyung a ja som prikývol.

„Škoda." Znova sa ozval Minseok ale to už ho Luhan udrel po zadku a odišiel preč.

„A už to začne." Započul som vedľa seba Kyunga, zjavil sa tu, takže som sa ho riadne naľakal.

„Zabáva začína!" Rozhodil rukami Minseok a ja som si povzdychol.

Mám strach, Kookie chcem za tebou.

-

„Nech sa páči, Bloody Mary a Margarita," položil som na stôl a usmial sa, „bude to-" ani som nestihol povedať cenu a už mi pred nosom mával dosť veľa peniazmi, „aj s prepitným."

Vzal som si peniaze a odišiel k baru.

Už sa to tu začalo plniť, predsa bolo jedenásť hodín. Ľudia ešte neboli tak moc opitý, takže DO púšťal random pesničky a poväčšine bol pri bare a rozprával sa s chalanmi.

„Vraj s prepitným," podal som peniaze Luhanovi a sa usmial.

„Šikovný chlapec," niečo robil, ale potom ma oslovi, „tu na boku ti nechám krabičku, do ktorej ti dám prepitné, vždy keď mi donesieš.

Najprv som pokrútil hlavou ale on sa usmial a žmurkol.

„Si sexy zaslúžiš si to."

„Ehm,ja musím ísť," kývol som a odišiel preč.

Odišiel som do našej šatne, kde som sa pozrel na mobil. Bolo po pól dvanástej a ja som stále nedostal odpoveď od Jungkooka a tak som sa mu rozhodol napísať. 

-

Ale odpovedi mi neprišlo, so smútkom som sa vrátil k baru, kde som nahodil tej najsladší falošný úsmev, aký som vedel.

Obsluhoval som a tváril sa, že je všetko v pohode, aj keď nebolo. Ľudí začalo pribúdať a veľa ľudí sa už postavilo na parket a tak DO to začal roztáčať.

Keď sme mali pár minút voľno, postavili sme sa k baru a smiali sa na ľuďoch, ktorí opito tancovali na parkete.

„Je tu," ozval sa Miseok a ja som sa zamračil.

„Kto?" Opýtal som sa, keďže som bol veľmi zvedavý.

„Ehm, Minie? Choď sa opýtať Kyunga, či nechce niečo," usmial sa na mňa Luhan a ja som prikývol a išiel hore za ním.

„Mám sa ťa spýtať, či niečo nepotrebuješ," hlasno som kričal, aby ma počul.

DO mi len ukázal hore palec, čo znamenalo, že je všetko okay, keď som sa vrátil, chalani boli nervózny a Hobi hyung tu nebol.

„Kde-"

„Daj si na chvíľku pauzu, choď si skontrolovať mobil, myslím, že keď som bol počul som ho ozývať sa."

Prikývol som, aj keď som chcel vedieť odpovede...

Odišiel som do šatne, kde som skontroloval mobil a naozaj sa mi dostalo odpovede od Jungkooka.

-

S úsmevom na perách som odchádzal zo šatne, keď som započul zvláštne zvuky.

Zamračil som sa a samozrejme, že moja zvedavosť vyhrala.

Zaklopal som a otvoril som dvere.

„Som čašník, neprosí-"

Hneď som zmĺkol, keď som videl to čo sa deje. Dobitý chlapec kľačal na zemi, hlavu mal položenú na koberci a plakal a prosil, zatiaľ čo jeden muž, rovnako vysoký ako ja, mieril na neho zbraňou.

Prehltol som slinu a rozhliadol sa dookola.

Boli tu štyria muži a jeden kľačal na zemi.

Jedného som hneď spoznal bol to Kris hyung.

Keď som sa rozhliadol tak som spoznal aj toho muža, ktorý držal zbraň, bol to ten z novín, čo mi ukazovala Jennie, ale ani za Boha som si nevedel spomenúť na meno.

„Ja-" začal som koktať a rýchlo zatvoril dvere snažiac sa odísť.

Ale zatavila ma ruka na predlaktí, sťahujúc ma do ďalšej súkromnej miestnosti. Štopli ma dnu a ja som sa rýchlo otočil.

„Kris hyung!" Chytil som sa za srdce.

„Jimin čo tu do čerta robíš?!" Hneď skríkol po mne.

„Hobi hyung mi-"

„Bože!" Zhúkol na celú miestnosť a ruky si vložil do vlasov no hneď to oľutoval.

„Si v pohode, hynug?"

„Nie, som seknutý, preto som bol v ne-" pokrútil hlavou, „to je jedno," podišiel ku mne a chytil ma za ramená.

„Ale-"

„Pozri sa, zabudni na to, čo si videl, jasné?"

Horlivo som prikyvoval.

„A-"

Chcel pokračoval, ale dvere sa otvorili a do vnútra vošiel ten muž z novín.

„Zabudni na to, čo si videl, je ti to jasné?!" Vyletel na mňa. „Lebo skončíš veľmi zle, dieťa," uškrnul sa a namieril mi zbraň k hlave.

Vypúlil som oči a prehltol.

„Suga, nechaj ho," vložil sa do toho Kris hyung."

„Hyung, prosím," šepol som a ani som sa nehol.

„Hyung? Vy dvaja sa poznáte?" Stále ma sledoval.

Ja som len prikyvoval.

„Áno, robí u Juna."

Prikývol a zložil zbraň a chystal sa na odchod.

„Si Min Yoongi, že?" Vyletelo zo mňa a ja som si hneď pusu zakryl rukami.

Otočil sa a mračil sa na mňa.

„Toto si si pokazil, pretože neviem, či ti mám dôverovať."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originálny príbeh nájdete na Wattpade, pridávam link.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/150803422-he-ym-✔
> 
> V príbehu sa aj nachádzajú obrázky, tu som ich nepridala. Tam sú. 
> 
> M.


	6. 5 [food]

Jimin pov

„Hyung, však mu dôveruj, preboha on nikomu nič nepovie." Ozval sa Kris hyung, ktorý sa ho snažil presvedčiť.

„Prepáčte, ospravedlňujem sa, prosím, naozaj nikomu nič nepoviem, verte mi."

Prosil som a pozeral sa na zem a potom mi napadlo, keď si kľaknem uverí mi?

Spravil som ta, padol som na kolena, sledujúc jeho topánky.

„Prosím, dôverujte mi," neodvážil som sa dvihnúť hlavu.

„Postav sa," povedal svojím pevnom hlasom.

Iba som pokrútil hlavou. Kris hyung do mňa kolenom udrel, ale ja som sa ani nehol.

„Hovorím ti kurva postav sa!" Zhúkol po mne a ja som sa rýchlo postavil.

No nepozrel som sa do jeho tváre.

„Pozri sa mi do tváre."

Pomaly so strachom som dvihol hlavu a pozeral sa na neho.

Prehliadal si moju tvár a mračil sa.

„Nie, neverím ti."

Chytil ma za ruku a ťahal preč, ako bábku, z miestnosti a napokon aj zadným východom von z baru. Zastavili sme až pred športovým čiernym autom, ktoré odomkol a otvoril mi dvere, ukazujúc aby som nastúpil.

„Nastúp," zhúkol po mne a ja nastúpil.

Zabuchol dvere a zamkol ma, mračil som sa a snažil som sa vyslobodiť. Všimol som si že niečo píše do mobilu a potom sa na mňa otočil. Dopísal a otočil sa smerujúc na druhú stranu vodiča.

Nastúpil a naštartoval a už sme rýchlo brázdili cesty Soulu.

„Kde ideme?"

Bol som vydesený na smrť.

„Ty ma ideš zabiť?!" Skríkol som a sledoval jeho tvár.

Uškrnul sa a vydal so seba ako tichý smiech.

„Nie, uverím si ťa."

Ostatok cesty bolo ticho. Bál som sa a mal som až v gatiach nasraté.

V hlave som si len opakoval, že som mal ísť s Jungkookom do Pusanu, pretože tu je to smrť. Asi zomriem...

Cítil som ako sa mi oči napĺňajú slzami a keď som potiahol nosom už sa mi z neho aj sople drali von. O pár minút som plakal ako také malé dieťa.

„Bože nerev ako dieťa."

Neprestal som.

„Prestaň."

Nepočúval som ho.

„Preboha nerev!"

Stále som plakal.

„NEZABIJEM ŤA!" zhúkol po mne.

Otočil som sa k nemu a sledoval ho.

„Naozaj?"

Iba prikývol a hneď na to prudko zabrzdil. Skoro som vyletel von oknom, ale udržal som sa. Pozrel som sa, kde som a zistil, že stojíme pred bránou, ktorá sa otvára.

O pár minút sme vošli dnu a mohol som vidieť veľkú vilu, zastavil auto až v garáži a vystúpil.

Otvoril mi dvere a ja som vystúpil.

Bál som sa, no keď aj tak som ho prenasledoval do vnútra, pretože som sa bál byť sám.

Dnu to bolo prepichové a tak som sa rýchlo vyzul a topánky vzal do rúk a kráčal za ním. No on sa hneď otočil, keďže nepočul moje kroky.

„Prečo si vyzutý?"

„Lebo nechce ti to tu zašpiniť?"

Na to sa uchechtol.

„Obuj si ich."

„Ale-"

Chcel som namietať ale hodil po mne škaredý pohľad a ja som prikývol a rýchlo sa obul.

„Teraz ma nasleduj."

Prikývol som a išiel za ním. Išli sme po chodbe a zabočili do dverí, ktoré otvoril a vošiel dnu. Zasvietil a ma štopol do vnútra. Sám sa usadil za stôl a mne ukázal aby som sa posadil na stoličku oproti nemu.

Pomaly som sa na ňu usadil a čakal, čo sa bude diať.

„Ako sa voláš?"

Opýtal sa ma počas toho, ako otvoril svoj laptop a začal od neho ťukať.

„Park Jimin."

Odpovedal som a čakal čo ďalej.

No on nič, iba niečo do neho ťukal a ťukal a ťukal.

A potom sa ku mne otočil.

„Si z Pusanu?"

Prikývol som a zamračil sa.

„Odkiaľ to vieš!?"

Iba sa uškrnul, no pohľad mi nevenoval, stále sa venoval svojmu laptopu.

Povzdychol som si a čakal čo bude ďalej, no on ako keby nereagoval.

„Min Yoongi?" Oslovil som ho menom no on nič, „Yoongi?" Stále nič, „ Yoonie?"

Asi som tu prezývku nemal použiť, pretože sa otočil a mračil sa na mňa.

„Ako si to povedal?"

„Prepáč, nechcel som." Postavil som sa a uklonil.

„Zopakuj to."

„Prepáč ne-"

„Nehovorím o tom, hovorím o tom ako si mi povedal."

„Yoongi?" Stále so sklonenou hlavou.

„Nie, tak si mi nepovedal."

Povzdychol som si a vydýchol.

„Prepáč ja-"

Počul som ako sa postavil, bál som sa ho, bál som sa, že ma zabije.

No nestalo sa tak, ucítil som ako došiel ku mne, otočil si ma k sebe. Jednu ruku mal položenú na mojom ramene a druhú mi dal pod bradu, ktorú mi dvihol.

Díval sa na mňa zvláštnym pohľadom, zatiaľ, čo v mojom bolo zdesenie a strach.

„Bojíš sa ma?"

Iba som prikývol.

„Slová, Jimin."

„Áno, bojím sa ťa."

„Zopakuj mi, ako si ma nazval."

Prehltol som a zhlboka sa nadýchol.

„Yoonie." Rýchlo som to zo seba dostal.

Jeho reakcia ma vážne prekvapila. Usmial sa, no nie taký širokým úsmevom, ale len jemným.

„Nie si hladný?"

Jeho otázka ma zaskočila a ja som vážne nevedel, čo odpovedať, preto som len jemne prikývol.

Chytil ma za zápästie vedúc ma preč z tejto kancelárie, cez chodbu až do jedálne. Nechal ma stáť pri linke a otvoril chladničku a všetko možné začal prehľadávať.

„Ehm-" Rukou si prešiel cez vlasy, „ja nemám nič navarené."

Prikývol som, chápavo.

„Objednám niečo?"

„A máš nakúpene?"

Mohol som vidieť ako ho moja otázka dostala, iba prikývol.

„Uvarím niečo, ale mám na teba prosbu."

Zamračil sa.

„No, počúvam."

„V tomto oblečení sa cítim nepríjemne, nemohol by si mi požičať nejaké oblečenie, hyung?" Usmial som sa na neho a on sa mračil.

Žeby som to prehnal?

Bez slova ma znova chytil za zápästie vedúc ma na poschodie do nejakých dverí. Všimol som si, že je to spálňa, keďže tam bola posteľ. Postavil ma pred ňu a sám prešiel pár krokov ku stene, ktorú otvoril a v nej vybral oblečenie.

Hľadel som na to s otvorenou pusou, a presne tak som sa pozeral aj okolo seba. Táto izba bola veľká ako náš byt s Kookiem!

„Nech ti nespadne slina." Na hruď mi priložil veci a ja som prikývol.

„Ďakujem, hyung."

Veci som položil na posteľ a začal som sa prezliekať, dal som si dole košeľu a v tom momente som ucítil jeho pohľad na mne. Snažil som sa ho nevnímať a hlave si opakoval, že má priateľku.

Obliekol som si tričko a hneď po ňom som zo seba zhodil aj nohavice a obliekol si rýchlo tepláky. Veci som si uložil a nechal na posteli, otočil som sa k nemu a usmial sa na neho.

Znova ma chytil za ruku a tiahol smerom dole, do kuchyne.

„Takže môžem ti uvariť čo?"

„Niečo, čo je rýchle?"

„Bibimbap?"

Iba prikývol a ja som sa pustil do prípravy. Nevšímal som si ho, no stále som cítil jeho pohľad na mne, bolo mi to nepríjemné, ale bral som to radšej, ako keby ma mal zabiť.

Predsa, mal som z neho strach a naozaj takto mladý som nechcel zomrieť.

Po chvíľke som sa v jeho kuchyni aj zorientoval a išlo mi to raz dva, popri tom som si ja mrmlal pesničku a občas aj zavrtel bokmi.

Správal som sa ako doma a pritom som bol u vraha v kuchyni, ktorý sa tváril ako veľké neviniatko.

„Kedy to bude hotové?"

Opýtal sa ma, keď som už všetko mal, len som to dával do misiek a aranžoval to, aby sa mu to páčilo.

„Už to je," vzal som paličky a lyžičku aj s miskou mu to položil pred neho.

Potom som išiel pre svoje a posadil som sa oproti nemu.

„Ochutnaj," ukázal som a kusol som si do pery, čakajúc jeho reakciu.

Najprv sa zamračil ale ochutnal a potom sa uškrnul.

„Chutí to dobre."

Nad jeho odpoveďou som sa usmial a pustil sa aj ja do svojej porcie.

„Prečo si nešiel do Pusanu s priateľom?" Opýtal sa ma a ja somv tom momente prestal jesť.

„Ak vieš toto, tak potom vieš, prečo som tam nechcel." Povedal som vážne a bez emócii.

„Vieš potom, že išiel s ním aj Taehyung?"

V tom momente mi padli paličky z rúk a otvorenou pusou som ho sledoval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originálny príbeh nájdete na Wattpade, pridávam link.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/150803422-he-ym-✔
> 
> V príbehu sa aj nachádzajú obrázky, tu som ich nepridala. Tam sú. 
> 
> M.


	7. 6 [cute]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originálny príbeh nájdete na Wattpade, pridávam link.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/150803422-he-ym-✔
> 
> V príbehu sa aj nachádzajú obrázky, tu som ich nepridala. Tam sú. 
> 
> M.

Jimin pov

„Robíš si srandu, hyung? Je to tvoj joke?"

Pýtal som sa ale aj očami, nemohli ísť spolu. Jungkook by mi to povedal...

Iba som krútil neveriacky hlavou, zatiaľ čo on sa víťazne uškŕňal.

„Nerobím, je to pravda, išli spolu vlakom do Pusanu."

„Ako to vieš?" Postavil som sa a rukami sa zaprel o stôl.

„Zabudol si na zdvorilosť? Ja som tu ten starší a-"

„Áno viem, že si aj vrah! Ale kurva ako také veci vieš?!" Zhúkol som po ňom a mračil sa.

„Pozor na jazyk mladý," upozornil ma a postavil sa.

Všetok ten strach zo mňa odpadol a ja som sa cítil plný energie a naštvanosti, pretože klamal. Jasne som vedel, že mi Yoongi klame. Jungkook by mi povedal, s kým išiel.

„Klameš." Povedal som pevným hlasom a hľadel do jeho očí.

„To teda nie," povedal a došiel ku mne, ruky mi položil na ramená a otočil si ma k sebe, „ak by si mal instagram, ktorý nemáš, tak by si vedel, že išli spolu," znova ten úškrn.

Tieto slová mi vyrazili dych. Iba som krútil hlavou na znak nesúhlasu, načo on si povzdychol a chytil ma za ruku, ťahajúc znova do tej jeho miestnosti.

Dovliekol ma ku stolu a laptom otočil k nám, mohol som vidieť fotku Kookieho a Taeho ako sedia vo vlaku. Na fotke mali ušká ako zajačiky a potom mi ukázal druhú fotku, kde už tie ušká nemali...

-

„Na to, že sú mladí a popridávali tam veľa fotiek, nemajú moc veľa followerov."

Nereagoval som, iba som si kusol do pery, žeby ma Hobi hyung pravdu? Jungkook a Tae majú niečo medzi sebou, ale ja som tak moc zaslepený?

Cítila som ako sa mi po líci kotúľa slaná slza, pery sa mi začali triasť a ja som pomaly a znova začal plakať.

„Neplač, prečo?"

„PREČO SI MI TO UKÁZAL!?" Skríkol som po ňom so slzami v očiach.

Táto otázka ho zarazila, mračiac sa na mňa díval.

„Ja-"

„CHCEL SI MI UKÁZAŤ, ŽE SOM OBYČAJNÁ NICKA?!"

„N-"

„ŽE SOM NIKTO A NIKDY NEBUDEM TAKÝ AKO SI TY?!"

„J-"

„ŽE SOM LEN OBYČAJNÁ TROSKA?! ŽE SOM TEPLÝ A NEZNÁŠAŠ GAYOV? LEBO SI HOMOFÓB?!"

„Jimi-"

„IDEŠ MI VYČÍTAŤ, ŽE MA KURVA RODIČIA NECHALI LEN RPETO, ŽE SA MI PÁČIA CHLAPCI?! A ŽE JEDNÉHO DOMA MÁM?!"

„Ni-"

„A ŽE TEN, KTORÉHO DOMA MÁM A STARÁM SA O NEHO AKO O DIEŤA SA ŤAHÁ S NIEKÝM INÝM?!"

„To-"

„ŽE MA NEMÁ RÁD, LEBO CHCE NIEKOHO INÉHO?! IDEŠ MI VYKRIČAŤ AKO AJ NAJLEPŠÍ KAMARÁT, ŽE SOM KOKOT?! ŽE SA STARÁM A ZAUJÍMAM A PRI TOM ON MA BERIE AKO BÁBKU A ROBÍ SI SO MNOU ČO CHCE?!"

Na konci vety mi poskočil hlas, no aj tak som plánoval pokračovať a kričať ďalej.

„HEY!? UŽ DRŽ KURVA HUBU!" Zhúkol po mne a ja som ostal tam stáť s otvorenou pusou a sledoval ho. Zažmurkal som, lebo ma teraz zastavil a mne ušla myšlienka toho, čom som chcel povedať.

„Nebudem." Povedal som pevne.

„Piče ja nie som zvedavý na tvoje výlevy," povedal to tak znechutene a pretočil očami, usadil sa na stoličku a vyložil si nohy na stôl, „ale pokračuj ako keby som ťa počúval." Zatvoril oči a ruky si založil za krkom.

„Prečo?"

Otvoril oči a díval sa na mňa.

„Hm?"

„Všetko, prečo si to spravil? Prečo si ma sem doniesol chováš sa milo a-"

„Pretože ako ty vieš moje tajomstvo tak ja viem to tvoje."

Chvíľu sme si hľadeli do očí. Mračil sa, pretože som neodpovedal.

„Chcem ísť domov, hynug." Sklopil som zrak a oči sa mi začali plniť slzami.

„Budeš tam sám."

Pripomenul mi ten fakt, že Jungkook je aj s Taehyungom na ceste do Pusanu.

„Ale-"

Oči sa mi plnili slzami a už som začal poťahovať nosom.

„Ostaň u mňa, budeme tu dvaja sami."

Nad jeho odpoveďou som dvihol hlavu a so zaslzavenými očami som sa na neho pozrel.

„Sami?"

Uchechtol sa.

„V tomto dome sme len my dvaja." Uškrnul sa.

„Aha."

„No."

„A kde máš priateľku?" Vypadlo zo mňa no potom som si kusol do pery, pretože som znova vypustil zo seba somarinu, ktorá ma raz dostane do hrobu. Radšej som sklopil zrak a pozeral sa do zeme.

„Niekde v piči." Očkom som sa na neho pozrel a on sa uškŕňal, - znova.

„Smiem mať aj ďalšiu otázku?" Pýtal som sa, pretože som to chcel vedieť.

„Dnes nie, zajtra." Prikývol som.

Postavil sa zo stoličky a niečo vybral zo stola, potom prešiel ku mne a chytil ma znova za zápästie ťahajúc niekde hlbšie do domu. Už som tu bol úplne stratený, takže som vôbec netušil kde sme. No keď sme sa ocitli v miestnosti, kde boli aj moje - teda Hobi hyunga veci, rozpamätal som sa.

„Ideme spať." Oznámil mi.

Potiahol ma bližšie k posteli a na ruku mi upevnil jednu časť puta, no potom dvihol zrak ku mne.

„Choď sa ešte opláchnuť, tam je kúpeľňa," ukázal na dvere.

„Môžem aj sprchu?"

„Hej, ale rýchlo."

Už po ceste do kúpeľne som si dával dole tričko a keď sa za mnou zatvorili dvere, už som sa vyzliekal aj z ostatných vecí. Nechcel som ho nahnevať a tak som to spravil rýchlo, rýchlo ako som len vedel.

Osprchovaný som sa cítil lepšie, osušil som sa ručníkom a hneď sa znova od jeho vecí a vyšiel von. Ležal na posteli a niečo robil na mobile. Došiel som k posteli a on sa presunul cez ňu ku mne.

Potiahol ma za ruku, na ktorú mi dal jednu časť pút a druhú upevnil na čelo postele.

„Si gay, nebude ti vadiť spať vedľa mňa." Oboznámil ma.

Chcel som protestovať, ale to sa už vyparil do kúpeľne. Ľahol som si do postele a únava prišla hneď. Ani mi nevadili putá.

Pomaličky som zaspával, no predtým ako som zaspal úplne, som započul slová, ktoré donútili moje srdce zachvieť sa: „Si rozkošný."

-

Ráno som sa zobudil skôr ako on. Ležal som na boku a sledoval, ako spal. Vyzeral ako mŕtvola a to doslova. Jeho bledá pleť, jemne pootvorené pery, ktoré vy-

Pokrútil som hlavou.

Ruky založené na hrudi, ako keby ležal v rakve. Zaujímavý spôsob spania. Nikdy som nikoho takto nevidel spať.

Ako keby som videl viacerých ľudí spať - pretočil som nad sebou očami.

Nechcel som ho budiť, keďže takto vyzeral sladko. A ja som sa ho bál, keď bol vnímal, pretože predsa, je to vrah a celebrita v jednom.

Ale stále je to vrah, ktorý mi priložil k hlave zbraň!

Oprel som sa o ruku sledoval jeho tvár, odrazu sa otočil ku mne, čo ja som vypúlil oči, on tie svoje otvoril.

Boli sme vážne blízko seba, rozbúchalo sa mi srdce a môj dych nebol stabilný. Hneď som mal sucho v ústach takže som prehltol.

„Ako si sa vyspal?" Povedal mierne chrapľavo.

„Dobre a ty?"

„Musel som sa deliť o posteľ, takže dosť zle."

„Och, to ma mrzí, ale moho-"

„Nie, chcel som ťa mať na očiach."

„Mrzí ma to," sklopil som zrak, „spôsobujem len problémy."

To čo spravil potom ma zarazilo. Ruku mi položil do vlasov a jemne ma pohladil. Iba som ho bez slova sledoval a on sa jemne usmieval.

„Ja- ehm, pripravím raňajky," usmial sa a prikývol.

Otočil sa na druhý bok a pre kľúčik a odomkol mi putá. Usmial som sa na neho a rukou si prešiel po zápästí. Postavil som sa a pomaly som zišiel dole. Spratal som večeru, ktorá tu ostala a začal pripravovať všetko na raňajky.

„Očakával som, že ujdeš."

Zakričal som od ľaku a podskočil.

„Vieš ako som sa ťa zľakol, hyung!" Priložil som si ruku na srdce.

„Prečo?"

Ignoroval ma a ja som sa zamračil, robil som to čo on, mračil sa.

„Neviem o čom hovoríš, hyung."

„Prečo si neodišiel?"

Sklopil som zrak.

„Ak by som ušiel našiel by si si ma ublížil a tak verím, že ma raz pustíš dobrovoľne, bez toho, žeby som nemusel utekať. Jednoducho s tvojím súhlasom."

„Ako vieš, že ťa niekedy ešte pustím?"

Dvihol som hlavu a sledoval ho s vydeseným výrazom.

„ČO?!"


	8. 7 [good man]

Jimin pov

„Dokonči ten obedo-raňajky, ja mám prácu." Povedal ako keby nič.

Zastavil som ho, chytil som ho za zápästie a otočil k sebe.

„Ty ma neplánuješ pustiť?!"

Mračil som sa, on len pokrčil ramenami a vyvliekol sa z môjho zovretia. Odišiel a ja som sa len mračil.

Zhlboka som sa nadýchol a vydýchol. Vrátil som sa k jedlu, na ktorom som si poriadne dal záležať. Aby mu chutilo aby-

Počkaj, ale keď mu bude chutiť, možno bude chcieť aby som tu ostať na stálo. Ale to nejde.

Hodil som nôž na linku a otočil som sa na päte kráčajúc za ním do tej jeho pracovni, kde sedel za laptopom a niečo do neho ťukal. Tentokrát mal na očiach okuliare, s ktorými-

„Milujem ho a chcem ísť za ním. Nemôžeš ma tu držať." Ruky som si založil na hrudi a on odtrhol zrak od laptopu.

„Hm?"

„Chcem ísť domov." Dupol som si nohou.

„Jimin, choď preč." Rukou mávol, aby som odišiel preč.

„To teda nejdem!"

Skríkol som a prisahám neviem, kde sa to vo mne nabralo.

„Jimin," povzdychol si.

Zložil si okuliare z nosa, ktoré položil na stôl, pomaly kráčal ku mne, až som dostal strach a začal cúvať dozadu, dokým môj chrbát nenarazil na stenu. Rukami sa zaprel vedľa mojej hlavy, nakláňajúc sa, takže som otočil svoju tvár na bok a sledoval chodbu.

„Cítim tu smrad, myslím, že ti niečo horí," šepol mi do ucha a ja som sa nadýchol a fakt som to ucítil.

Odštopol som ho od seba a utekal do kuchyne, kde moje mäso bolo už v ohni. Rýchlo som len panvičku preložil na druhú stranu a vypol plyn. Prestalo to horieť a ja som si vydýchol. Vzal som paličky a opatrne prezrel mäso. Nebolo spálené, vyzeralo celkom fajn.

Tak teda je čas podávať jedlo, začal som ukladať prestieranie a všetko som prichystal na stôl.

„Yoongi?" Zavolal som ho, no on mi nedal odpoveď.

Rozhodol som sa ísť za ním. Bol znova vo svojej pracovni, s okuliarmi na nose a tentokrát aj slúchadlami v ušiach. Došiel som k nemu a dal dole jedlo slúchadlo.

„Je jedlo," povedal som vážne a odišiel naspäť do kuchyne, kde som sa usadil a začal jesť.

„To ani na svojho hyunga nepočkáš?"

Mlčal som a jedol svoje jedlo.

„Prečo si ticho?"

Znova som mu neodpovedal.

„Pozri sa, nie si so mnou vo vzťahu, aby sme mali takúto tichú domácnosť."

Dvihol som zrak a pozrel sa na neho.

„Práve preto, mal by si ma pustiť za mojim priateľom."

„Ale tvoj priateľ je s milencom u neho doma v Pusane."

Pichlo ma pri srdiečku. Znova to začalo. A ja som sa ako také malé dieťa rozplakal. 

-

Ležal som pohovke, stočený v klbku a pozeral na televíziu. Nemal som náladu na nič. Nechcel som nikoho vidieť, pretože som chcel len plakať, ale už mi ani tie hlúpe slzy netiekli.

Prečo existuje tak hrubý človek, ako on?

Prečo existuje vôbec?

Min YoonGi, zomri.

To jediné som si prial.

„Hey!" Zhúkol po mne a ja som na neho kašľal.

Ignoroval som ako sa len dalo, dokým ma nedvihol do sedu.

„Niekoho ti chcem kurva predstaviť, tak sa nechovaj ako žena, ktorá ma svoje dni." Znechutene pretočil očami a ja som potiahol nosom a dvihol sa z pohovky.

Sledoval som Yoongiho, mal na sebe znova oblek a kráčal ku osobe, ktorú som vôbec nepoznal, ale bol vyšší od Yoongiho.

„Toto je Seokjin, bude ťa dnes večer strážiť, ja mám prácu," povedal a položil mu ruku na rameno, „Jinie, toto je Jimin, je protivný, stále plače a kričí. Je ti dosť podobný, takže si budete rozumieť." Ukázal Yoongi na mňa a ja som sa zamračil.

„Prestaň byť ironický, Yoonie," Jin sa zaškeril a roztrapatil mu vlasy.

„Ale do piče!" Zhúkol po ňom a Jin mu dal jeden pohlavok.

„Však som tvoj hyung!" Ruky si založil na hrudi Yoongi.

„Ale si nižší," tiež si založil ruky na hrudi, „a zle sa ku mne a Jimiemu správaš." Usmial sa doširoka na mňa a ja som len ich sledoval s otvorenou pusou.

Došiel ku mne a hneď ma objal .

„Bože ty si rozkošný!" Odtiahol sa a vzal moju tvár do rúk.

„Teraz premýšľam, či som našiel dobrú opatrovateľku," ozval sa za Seokjinom Yoongi.

„My dvaja si poradíme, ty už vypadni, Joonie ťa čaká v aute," pustil ma a otočil sa k nemu, „a pozor na to, aby sa nikomu nič nestalo."

Jeho hlas sa zmenil zo sladkého na desivý, až som sa zarazil.

„Hej hej," povedal Yoongi a odišiel preč.

„ A my dvaja sa zabavíme!" Zaškeril sa.

„To bude zábava!"

-

Aj keď som to spočiatku myslel ironicky, neskončilo to tak. Bola naozaj zábava a Jinie hyung je úžasný. Začali sme variť si večeru a to bolo naozaj jedlo! Neskôr sme piekli aj koláčiky a potom keď všetko bolo upratané, sedeli sme na pohovke, pustili si romantiku a papali koláčiky, začali sme sa rozprávať aj o osobných veciach.

„Hyung?" Oslovil som a on sa otočil ku mne a usmial sa.

„Čo je Jimie."

„Oslovil si Yoongi hyunga Yoonie, a-"

„Nemá to rád, pretože je to zdrobnenina jeho mená, ale mne to dovolil," zaškeril sa.

„Včera som mu tak povedal," povedal som tichšie a sledoval televíziu.

„Nie," povedal a hneď som sa k nemu otočil, „neublížilo ti to monštrom?!" Chytil ma za líca a pritlačil k sebe, že som vyzeral ako rybka.

Pokrútil som hlavou a on ma pustil.

„Zaujímavé," zamyslel sa, „nikomu to nedovolí."

„Aký je Yoongi človek?"

Iba pokrútil hlavou a otočil sa k televízií a pozrel tú romantiku.

„Hyung, ako si sa s ním spoznal?"

Chcel som sa s ním rozprávať, keďže som potreboval odpovede.

„Zachránil ma," usmial sa, „zachránili ma obaja," šepol a ja som sa zamračil.

„Kto?"

„Suga a Joonie."

„Kto je ten Joonie?"

„Je to Yoongiho pravá ruka, Namjoon. Volajú ho aj inými prezývkami, ale ja sa na to snažím nemyslieť."

„Prečo, hyung?"

„Pretože aj keď oni to myslia v dobrom, robia zle."

Chápavo som prikývol.

„A ty a Joonie-"

„Sme spolu, nevadí ti to? že som gay?" Otočil sa ku mne a ja so sa usmial a pokrútil hlavou.

„To by som si vadil sám sebe."

Nechápavo ma sledoval.

„Čo?"

„Sám som gay." Usmial som sa a on tiež.

„A máš priateľa?" Dvihol obočie a ja som prikývol s úsmevom, no potom mi úsmev padol.

„Neviem či ešte mám," šepol som a smrkol.

„Prečo?"

„Lebo som ho odmietol a odišiel s najlepším kamarátom domov." Vysvetlil som.

„Ale to ešte nemusí nič znamenať!" Drgol do mňa.

„Myslíš?"

„No ták!" Znova do mňa drgol.

„Pozri sa, viem, že chlapi sú svine, ale nie sú."

„Ako to myslíš?"

„Hm..." zamyslel sa.

„Napríklad Joonie a Suga."

Nerozumel som.

„Čo?"

„Namjoon sa hrá na drsňaka, ale on ním nie je, pozri sa." „A počkaj mám jedno video, ktoré musíš vidieť," zasmial sa a už ho hľadal v mobile. „Bože on je úplne demolátor, všetko mi zničí, ale je rozkošný." Zasníval sa na fotku a ja som sa usmial.

„A tvoj priateľ sa volá ako?"

„Jungkook." Odpovedal som s úsmevom.

„Pekné má meno-"

„Áno, Kookie ho volám a je úplne rozkošný, keď sa usmeje tak vyzerá ako roztomilý zajačik." Usmial som sa pri tej spomienke.

Nahla so si povzdychol.

„Môžem mať intímnejšiu otázku?"

Telom mi preša husina.

„No?"

„Už ste to-"

„NIE, HYUNG! PREBOHA NIE!" Rýchlo som si zakryl uši aby som ho viac nepočul.

Pozrel som sa na neho a on mlčal, ruky som dal dole.

„Ale je to normálne, však koľko vám je?"

„Je mi dvadsať a Kookiemu osemnásť."

„Och," prikývol, „chápem."

„Ale úprimne, možno by som sa chcel posunúť, ale on je ešte dieťa."

Ruku mi prehodil cez rameno.

„Možno ani nie je ten pravý."

Zamračil som sa.

„Prečo si to myslíš?"

„Poznám niekoho, komu sa páčiš." Založil si ruky na hrudi a víťazoslávne sa usmial.

„Koho myslíš?"

„Yoonieho, predsa!" Drgol do mňa.

„Čože?"

„Pozri sa, nikoho si ešte nepozval k sebe do domu, nestaral sa a dokonca ťa dal strážiť len mnou, preboha ja sa neviem biť!" Rozhodil rukami. „Nehovoriac o tom, že ste spali spolu v posteli!"

Otvoril som pusu a sledoval ho.

„Ako to vieš?"

„Som Kim Seokjin! Viem všetko!" Usmial sa.

„Ale-"

„Pozri, Yoonie je úžasný človek. Je to naozaj dobrý chlap, ale nemáš šťastie."

„Jinie ale-"

„Mám ho rád, predsa pomohol mi a ja chcem aby bol konečne šťastný a-"

„Prestaň."

Započuli sme hlas a otočili sa za ním...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originálny príbeh nájdete na Wattpade, pridávam link.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/150803422-he-ym-✔
> 
> V príbehu sa aj nachádzajú obrázky, tu som ich nepridala. Tam sú. 
> 
> M.


	9. 8 [puppy]

Jimin pov

Keď som za nami zbadal stáť Hobi hyunga, hneď som sa k nemu rozbehol a silno ho objal.

„Bože, hyung," šepol som a smrkol.

„Si v pohode?" Hneď po mne vybafol a odtiahol ma od seba.

„Bál som sa, tak veľmi!" Plakal som a nesnažil sa zastaviť slzy.

„Už je všetko v pohode, som tu."

Objal ma a začal ma hladiť od vláskov až po chrbát.

„Som rád, že ťa znova vidím, Hoseok."

Ozval sa za nami Jin hyung a ja som sa zamračil.

Ako sa tu dostal Hobi hyung? – pomyslel som si.

Rýchlo som sa od neho odtiahol a cúvol o pár krokov dozadu. Do trička som si utrel slzy a pozrela sa raz na jedného a raz na druhého.

„Ako?"

„Vysvetlím ti to neskôr, dobre? Mali by sme odísť," povedal Hobi hyung a díval sa mi do očí.

„J-ja ne-"

„Nejde nikde, ostáva tu so mnou," vložil sa do toho Jin hyung.

„Nie, ideme preč a to hneď. Už ani na minútu ho tu nenechám s ním."

Hobi hyung sa mračil a naštvane sa díval na Jin hyunga.

„Prečo nie? Však mu neublížil!" Ruky si založil na hrudi.

„Ale aj tak! Preboha však ho vydesil na smrť!" Kričal Hobi hyung.

„To má Yoongi vo zvyku, desiť ľudí," povedal vážne Jin hyung, „povedzme, že to je náplň jeho práce."

„Jimin je ešte dieťa a-"

„Hyung! Nie som dieťa!" Skríkol som po ňom a konečne sa zapojil do konverzácie.

„Ale si!" Okríkol ma. „To že máš dvadsať ťa nerobí dospelým!"

„Nekrič po ňom."

„Prečo?!" Už kričal aj po Jin hyungovi.

„Pretože už plakal dosť, ak chceš odíďte," povedal Jin hyung a sklopil zrak k zemi, „ja im to vysvetlím."

„Dobre, ideme, Jimin."

Hyung ma chytil za ruku a ťahal k dverám, ale ja som ruku potiahol k sebe a zastavil sa.

„Nejdem nikde."

Hobi hyung sa otočil ku mne a mračil sa.

„Čo si to povedal?!"

„Nejdem nikde." Zopakoval som mu to.

„Do čerta Jimin, uvedomuje-"

„Viem, kto je Yoongi hyung zač." Snažil som sa mať pevný hlas.

„Nespraví ti nič, o to sa postarám, neboj sa môžem-"

„Ale ja nechcem."

Otvoril ústa do korán a nechápal.

„Ako to, že vieš, kde som? Kto si ty, hyung?" opýtal som sa ho.

„V aute ti odpoviem na všetko len poď-"

„Nejdem, hyung."

Krútil som hlavou a otočil sa na päte a vrátil sa na pohvku.

„Jimin."

Nezastavil som sa a pokračoval v ceste.

„Jimin doma ťa čaká Jungkook."

Toto ma zastavilo ale neotočil som sa.

Viem, že ma čaká, ale nejdem. Nie za ním, nie potom, čo mi klamal.

„Tak nech čaká, pretože ja domov nejdem."

„Počkaj."

Otočil som sa k nemu a on mal v rukách môj mobil, vzal som si ho.

„Ďakujem."

Odkráčal som k Jin hyungovi, neveril vlastným očiam. Počul som Hobi hyung zabuchol dvere a ja som sa otočil k hyungovi.

„Odkiaľ ho poznáš?"

Opýtal som sa ho na rovinu, pretože som potreboval vedieť odpoveď.

„On ti povie, nemôžem všetko povedať, Jiminie." Usmial a roztrapatil mi vlásky.

„Hyung prosím povedz mi to," drgol som do neho a on sa len usmieval a krútil hlavou.

„A teraz už pozeraj."

-

„Normálne ho zobuď." Počul som hlas.

„Hej drgaj do neho a on sa zobudí." Ďalší hlas, až som napokon ucítil ako niečo na mňa vyskočilo.

Začal som sa prebúdzať a otvárať oči. Na odo mnou sa skláňal Namjoon s Jinom hyungom, hneď som sa posadil, a oni dotiahli.

„Už som hore," môj hlas bol kus chrapľavý a chcelo sa mi spať. Ucítil som, že pri nohách mi niečo leží a tak som svoj pohľad zameral na tú malú hnedú chlpatú vec, ktorá na mňa pozerala.

Pusu som otvoril do korán a sledoval ju.

„Ahoj," šepol som k ten malej kôpke a ona zatrepala chvostíkom. Pomaly sa postavil a sadla si ku mne bližšie a ja som ju začal hladkať.

„Ona je rozkošná," rozplýval som sa nad tým malým šteniatkom a usmieval sa.

„Dávaj pozor, nie že jej niečo spravíš, Min Holly je jediná žena, ktorú Suga miluje a je ochotný kvôli nej zabíjať," ozval sa vedľa mňa Namjoon a ja som sa zamračil.

„Ona je Yoongi hyunga?"

„Yeah," prikývol znova Namjoon.

„Ale je veľmi rozkošná," ďalej som ju hladkal a vzal na ruky, „mimochodom, už je tu hyung?"

Pokrútil hlavami na znak nesúhlasu.

„Tak my ideme spinkať, lebo ja som unavený," povedal som a vzal Holly na ruky a odišli sme do spolu do jeho spálne.

Položil som ju na perinu a zabalil sa do nej. Holly si ľahla ku mne na perinu a ja som ju hladkal.

Bola neuveriteľne rozkošná, taká mala chlpatá vec, ktorá vás núti aby ste ju hladkali. Ale vyrušil ma môj mobil, ktorý začal vibrovať ako-

Pokrútil som hlavou a vybral ho z vrecka. Bolo to veľa správa od Jungkooka. S povzdychom som chat rozklikol a čítal jeho správy až sa napokon rozhodol odpísať. 

-

Viac som nemal chuť si písať s ním a tak som vypol dáta a mobil položil na nočný stolík a venoval sa tomuto klbku šťastia. Aspoň ona prinášala radosť.

Mal som ju v náruči, keď som počul jeho hlas ako kričal jej meno. Položil som ju na zem a utekal som za ňou smerom dole na chodbu, kde stál on aj s Krisom hyungom, Jinom hyungom a Namjoonom hyungom.

„Moja mala princezná, chýbal ti ocko? Áno," vzal si ju na ruky a začal sa s ňou maznať, bol úplne iný... ako keby to nebol ten Yoongi, ktorého som poznal.

„Jiminie," ozval sa do mňa Kris a ja som sa usmial.

„Ahoj hung!" Zvolal som na neho a zišiel dole k nim.

Yoongi zmizol a tak som ostal len s nimi.

„Ako sa máš?" Opýtal sa Kris hyung.

„Dobre," zasmial som sa, „ s Jinom hyungom sme dnes pozreli drámu a varili. Bola to sranda!"

„Jin ťa naučil aj niečo nové variť?"

„Ty vieš variť?" Opýtal sa Namjoon.

Presunuli sme sa do obývačky, kde sme sa usadili.

„Áno a keby si vedel ako dobre!" Usmial sa Jin hyung a objal Namjoona hyunga.

„Ako ty?" Zasmial sa.

„Nie! Neviem variť dobre, len viem základné jedlá," usmial som sa na nich.

„Varí vážne dobre!" Povedal vážne Jin hyung.

„Keď to povie on, tak to je už niečo."

Na to sme sa zasmiali už všetci.

„Koho máš veci na sebe?" Opýtal sa z ničho nič Kris hyung.

„Jimin?" Počul som za sebou Yoongi hyunga, ktorý tam stál s Holly na rukách.

„Áno, hyung?"

„Potrebujem s tebou hovoriť." Prikývol som a on sa otočil na päte a tak som ho nasledoval.

Samozrejme, že znova išiel do svojej pracovne, do ohradky, ktorá tam nebola predtým, vložil Holly a on sa usadil za počítaš. Zatvoril som dvere a vzal som na ruky to malé kĺbko a posadil sa na gauč, ktorý tam mal, hladkajúc Holly.

„Čo si chcel hyung?"

Bol ticho a tak som dvihol zrak a pozrel sa ako ma sleduje.

„Hyung?"

„Hm?" Prebral sa s tranzu a odkašľal si.

„Čo si chcel, hyung?" Pozeral som sa na neho a on sa zamračil.

„Prečo?"

Teraz som sa mračil aj ja.

„O čom hovoríš, hyung?"

„Prečo si neodišiel s Hoseokom?"

„Och aha, toto myslíš," zasmial som sa.

„Počúvam."

„Nechcem odísť, dokým mi na to nedáš povolenie."

„Prečo?"

„Pretože nechcem aby si mi ublížil?"

„Prečo by som ti mal ublížiť?"

„Lebo si zlý, Yoongi," povedal som to bez strachu a pokračoval, „bojím sa ťa a mám pred tebou rešpekt a som mladý, neužil som si nič v živote, iba bolesť," sklopil som zrak k rukám v ktorých som držal Holly.

„Jimin t-"

„Chcem zažiť čo je to život," dvihol som zrak, „chcem zažiť lásku, chcem mať detičky, ktoré si s manželom adoptujem, chcem mať domček a domáce zvieratká. Chcem vidieť moje deti vyrastať," povzdychol som si.

„Neublížim ti," povedal odrazu a ja som k nemu dvihol zrak.

„Naozaj?"

„Choď domov a zaži to všetko, čo chceš."

Toto bol prvýkrát, čo sa na mňa usmial a ja som nemohol tomu uveriť, že mi dal voľnosť...

„Hyung?" Usmial som sa došiel som k nemu, no po ceste som Holly položil do ohradky.

„Hm?"

„Môžem ťa objať?"


	10. 9 [together alone]

Jimin pov

Bolo vidieť, že ho moja otázka zaskočila, mračil sa a díval sa zvláštne na mňa.

„Hyung?"

Prikývol a postavil sa, hneď ma stiahol na svoju hruď a mocno ma objal. Neváhal som a objatie mu opätoval. Cítil som sa s ním neuveriteľne dobre, takto v tomto objatí.

Ucítil som ako mu rukou prechádzal po chrbte a ja som sa sladko usmial. Bolo to neuveriteľne príjemné a cítil som sa-

Stáli sme tam naozaj dlho, až dokým nezačala Holly štekať, to ma už Yoongi pustil, kráčajúc k nej. Vzal ju na ruky a hladkal. Usmial som sa na nich, bolo to neuveriteľné sladké.

Odrazu som chcel, byť na jej mieste.

Chcel som aby sa ma tak dotýkal.

Chcel som aby ma objímal.

Chcel som-

„Yoonie?" Usmieval som sa na neho a on sa zvedavo ku mne otočil.

„Hm?"

„Viem, že si povedal, že môžem ísť..." sklopil som zrak a spojil som ruky.

„Ale?"

„Nemôžem tu ešte dnes ostať?" Dvihol som zrak a v tvári hľadal odpoveď.

No on sa tváril, ako keby dostal porážku, zamračil som sa a došiel k nemu.

„Hyung? Si v poriadku?" Skenoval ma pohľadom a len prikývol. „Takže-"

„Prečo?"

Povzdychol som si.

„Dnes si už toľkokrát povedal, prečo!" Ruky som si založil na hrudi.

„Chcem vedieť, prečo."

„No prečo asi?" Dvihol som obočie.

„No?"

„Hyung, povedal si to včera sám! Ty si sám tu, ja som sám tam, prečo nemôžeme byť aj teraz spolu? Zajtra večer sa až Jungkook vracia! Takže môžem tu byť do večera?" Usmial som sa s nádejou na neho.

Iba pokrčil ramenami a odišiel preč z miestnosti a ja som ho hneď nasledoval, došli sme do obývačky, ktorá už bola prázdna.

„Kde sú hyungovia?"

„Joon mi písal, keď sme sa rozprávali, že idú."

„Och aha," prikývol som, „mohol by som ju hladkať?"

Zamračil sa a pokrútil hlavou na znak nesúhlasu.

„Hyung!" Dupol som nohou a jeho výraz sa zmenil na jemný úsmev.

„Na."

Oči mi museli žiariť, keď to povedal. Pobehol som k nemu a Holly si vzal na ruky a začal som sa s ňou maznať.

„Ak nie si unavený, tak by sme moh-"

„Hyung, ale ja som! Poďme spať!"

Žiarovo som sa na neho usmial a on prikývol.

„Nebude ti vadiť spať pri mne?"

Iba som pokrútil hlavou, postavil som sa a s Holly na rukách som kráčal do spálne.

„Ale Holly tam nespí!"

Otočil som sa k nemu a hodil po ňom naštvaný pohľad.

„Teraz bude."

A kráčal som ďalej do spálne, uložil som ju na perinu a ja sa strčil pod ňu. Holly si ku mne laškala a chvíľu som ju hladil, dokým som si nevšimol, že mi mobil bliká. Boli to správy od Jungkooka, však samozrejme... 

Ospravedlňoval sa mi, aj keď vedel, že som to neznášal, neznášal som slovo prepáč. Bolelo to, nechcel som to ani čítať, dal som mu len hlúpe videné a neodpisoval. Niežeby som nevedel čo, chcel som kričať...

Ale nehodilo sa to. Porozprávame sa, keď príde.

Ďalšie správy boli od Hobi hyunga, s ktorým som si aj písal... 

„Aspoň si zasvieť svetlo, keď čumíš do mobilu," ozval sa Yoongi, ktorý zasvietil.

„Hyung! Zhasni! Moje očí!"

Rýchlo som si ruky položil na oči, aby bola tma.

„Až keď mobil položíš."

„Dobre, ale zhasni! Lebo neviem, kde je stolík!"

Zhasol a ja som hneď mobil zablokoval a položil ho na nočný stolík.

„Už si sa bol umyť?" Opýtal sa ma, keď otvoril skriňu.

„Nechce sa mi, hyung."

„Choď sa umyť," bol to ako príkaz ale ja som nevstal.

„Nie."

„Jimin-"

„Páči sa mi to." Usmieval som sa, keď vyslovoval moje meno.

„Čo?" Nerozumel.

„Ako hovoríš moje meno, hyung."

„Bež spať."

„NIE!"

„A to zas prečo?" Počul som uchechtnutie.

„Chcem spať pri tebe, zaspím, keď tu budeš pri mne ležať."

„Včera si zaspal hneď."

„Nie, ja som bol hore."

„ČOŽE?!" Skríkol.

„Čo?"

„Ty-"

Prerušil som ho.

„Povedal si mi, že mi dnes povieš o to svojej priateľke."

„Potom idem do sprchy."

„Dobre." Usmial som sa a on odišiel do kúpeľne.

Počas sprchy som sa hral s Holly, ktorá už stihla zaspinkať. Dokonca aj ja, ale chcel som to vedieť. Naozaj som to chcel vedieť...

Ale moje oči boli až príliš ťažké.

-

Keď som sa ráno zobudil, Yoonie spal a Holly tiež. Usmial som sa na neho, vyzeral naozaj rozkošne. Povzdychol som si a postavil sa, rýchlo som si opláchol, dal si sprchu a vyšiel von.

Yoonie ešte spal, takže som zišiel dole a začal pripravovať tradičné raňajky. Popri tom som si pospevoval a tancoval po kuchyni.

„Ehm." Otočil som sa a zbadal som za sebou rozospatého Yoonieho.

„Dobré aj tebe!" Zaškeril som sa.

„Že môžeš byť tak plný energie," povzdychol si a počul som ako sa usadil.

„Pomôž mi s prestieraním, lebo ja to ešte chcem dokončiť."

Nepočul som jeho odpoveď, ale keď som hlavu otočil videl som ako začal chystať prestieranie.

Bol veľmi roztomilý a rozkošný, ak by som mal mobil, vyfotil by som si ho. nik by mi neveril, že tento sladký človiečik je vrah a monštrum!

Keď bolo všetko hotové, tak som na stôl položil všetko a Yoonie na mňa čakal a spolu sme sa pustili do raňajko-obedu.

„Kedy dnes pôjdeš?"

„Hyung!" Našpúlil som pery urazene a zložil si ruky na hrudi.

„Čo? Pýtam sa, pretože ti zavolám chalanov aby ťa odviezli." Nevenoval mi pohľad, len sledoval jedlo.

„Si zlý, hyung." Povzdychol som si a on dvihol zrak.

„Som zlý, bojíš sa ma a predsa tu so mnou sedíš, Jimin."

„To istí sa pýtam aj sám seba, čo tu robím, neboj sa, hyung." Pretočil som očami.

„Prečo nejdeš, keď ti je tu tak zle?" Mračil sa.

„Lebo aspoň tu mám spoločnosť, teba a Holly, a doma mám akurát tak štyri steny."

Yoonie pretočil očami a venoval sa len jedlu.

„Yoonie?"

„Nevolaj ma tak."

„Yoonie?"

„Jimin kurva, povedal som ti, aby si ma tak nevolal!"

„Yoonie?"

„Čo je?"

Usmial som sa sledoval ho ako sa fučí.

„Čo je s tou tvojou priateľkou?"

„Vybral mi ju otec, aby mal vnúča, ale tých sa nedožije, lebo je sprostá," pretočil očami.

„Yoonie, ale takto sa nehovorí o priateľke," upozornil som ho.

„Je to povrchná šľapka, ktorá chce moje prachy a slávu. Nechce aby som sa jej ani dotýkal."

Keď povedal to slovo, mráz mi prešiel po tele.

„A chceš sa jej dotýkať?"

Dvihol zrak a zadíval sa mi do očí. No odpoveď mi už nedal.

-

Ostatok dňa sme presedeli na pohovke a pozerali filmy. Spravili sme si filmový maratón. Holly sa k nám pridala. Ležali sme na rozloženom gauči a bolo to úžasné.

Smiali sme sa, rozprávali a bavili sa.

Bolo naozaj úžasné.

„Jimin?"

Usmial som sa, keď povedal moje meno a otočil sa k nemu.

„Áno, hyung?"

„Budúci týždeň v sobotu mám oslavu narodenín, prosím príď," povedal to ako keby nič, ale jeho oči ma prosili, aby som prišiel.

„Budem tam, hyung." Usmial som sa a on tiež, no môj bol široký jeho len taký jemný.

Odrazu mi začal vibrovať mobil. Povzdychol som si a pozrel sa naň, Jungkook. 

Už mi dal iba videné.

Povzdychol som si a mobil si dal do vrecka.

„Hyung? Odvezieš ma, prosím?"

Sledoval som Yoonieho a on sa mračil.

„Už? Však sme nedopozerali ešte túto tretiu časť."

„Prepáč, hyung, možno nabudúce? Pretože musím ísť domov," povzdychol som si.

„Musíš alebo chceš?"

Mlčal som, tak ako on pri obede. Bez slova som sa postavil z pohovky a odišiel hore do jeho izby, kde som si vzal svoje veci.

On ma už čakal dole na chodbe s bundou na sebe.

„Obleč si to," podal mi bundu a ja som pokrútil hlavou.

„Idem sa ešte pre-"

„Nechaj si ich a toto si obleč."

Mračil som sa ale poslúchol som ho.

Holly prišla do chodby, s ktorom som sa rozlúčil.

„Neboj sa princess, ešte niekedy prídem."

Dal som jej pusu na hlavičku a nasledoval som Yoonieho.

V aute panovalo ticho. Nechcel som byť ticho, ale nedalo sa... iba som sledoval jeho bezchybnú pleť.

Zatavili sme sa pred bytovkou, kde bývam. Otočil som sa na neho a on sa díval pred seba.

„Ďakujem, hyung. Ďakujem za všetko." Usmial som sa na neho.

„Ale aj tak sa ma bojíš."

„Ale menej ako v piatok," chytil som ho za ruku a on mi venoval pohľad.

„Prosím daj mi tvoje číslo."

Iba pokrútil hlavou.

„Prečo?"

„Choď."

Mračil som sa ale potom som sa usmial – on moje už má!

„Napíš mi a už sa neviem dočkať na oslavu, ahoj hyung." Vystúpil som a odišiel dnu.

Aj keď som bol hore, otváral dvere, usmieval som sa.

„Kde si bol."

„Ideme sa rozprávať, Jungkook."


	11. 10 [botty]

Jimin pov

„Ideme sa rozprávať Jungkook."

„Dobre, povedz mi kde si do čerta bol."

„U kamaráta, to som ti napísal. Toto teraz nerieš, nie je to dôležité."

„Jimin," frustrovane si povzdychol, „ to teda je dôležité!" Rozhodil rukami.

„Nie, je. Prečo si mi kurva nepovedal, že ide s tebou Taehyung?!" Zamračil som sa a začal k nemu kráčať, až on začal cúvať.

„Bol som nahnevaný?"

„To ti nedáva právo ho brať so sebou."

Uchechtol sa.

„Mal som kúpené lístky!" Nervózne rozhodil rukami.

„Mal si mi to povedať, Jungkook. Toto je klamanie!"

„To nie je!"

„Vážne?"

„Áno!"

„Takže aspoň ste si to tam užili?" Opýtal som sa ho a zastavila ho stena.

„Samozrejme, že áno bola záb-"

„Nemyslel som to tak."

Uškrnul som sa a ruky si oprel vedľa jeho hlavy.

„A –ako?"

„Zašukal si si?"

Otvoril pusu do korán a začal žmurkať.

„Č-čo?"

„Nepočul si mal?"

Uškrnul som sa a dvihol som sa na špičky. Perami som dotkol jeho uška a do neho zašepkal.

„Či ti do tvojho sexy zadočku strčil svojho vtáka?"

Zadržal dych, perami som mu prešiel od uška ku krku, na ktorom som mu spravil svoju značku.

„Jungkookie," znova som mu šepol do uška a natlačil sa na neho.

„Hm?"

„Chcem počuť z tvojich pier aká kurva si." Preniesol som a on ma od seba v tom momente odštopol.

Zasmial som sa a úškrn sa mi vyčaroval na perách.

„Nespal som s ním, preboha , hyung!"

Rozhodil rukami.

„Vážne?"

„Jimin! Preboha nespal som s ním! Milujem teba."

Smutne mi hľadel do očí.

Pokrčil som ramenami a odišiel som do sprchy, aby som sa schladil.

Zamkol som sa a rukami sa oprel o zrkadlo.

„Myslím, že ja teba už nie...."

-

Aj keď ráno zvonil budík, nechcelo sa mi vstávať a tak som si ho posunul a o trochu neskôr a potom sme nestíhali.

„Peniaze máš, choď si kúpiť niečo na obed," povedal som Jungkookvi, keď som na seba naťahoval nohavice.

„Jasné, neboj sa," zapínal si košeľu.

„Robím celý deň, takže keď večer prídem, dúfam, že bude spať."

„Hyung, ale nem-"

„Nie Jungkook," odišiel som do kúpeľne, kde som si rýchlo umyl zuby a učesal sa.

„Ani som to nestihol dopovedať!" Založil si ruky na hrudi.

„Viem, presne čo si chcel povedať Jungkook."

Do úst som si vložil kefku a začal drhnúť zuby.

„Ale-"

Iba som pokrútil hlavou, povzdychol si a vrátil sa do izby.

Keď som si dočistil zuby, tak on si obliekal bundu.

„Už bež, aby si stihol spoj."

Ešte som si prezliekol tričko a už som bol v chodbe pri ňom.

„A to ani pusu nedostanem?"

Zamračil sa a tak som mu dal bozk na líce a zohol sa, aby som sa obul.

„Ale-"

„Už bež."

A on tak spravil, odišiel preč. O pár minút neskôr som aj ja opustil byt, tešiac sa do práce. Pobehol som si a mohol vidieť ako Jun-myeon hyung otváral.

„Dobré ránko, hyung." Usmial som sa na neho.

„Počul som od Krisa, čo sa stalo."

Uškrnul som sa a žmurkol som po ňom. Odomkol a my sme vošli dnu.

„Povedz mi to a nezdržuj." Rozhodil frustrovane rukami.

„Nič."

„Čože? To naozaj? Suga na teba nič neskúšal?" Mračil sa.

„Nop." Usmial som sa.

„Ale prečo!" Frustrovane vydýchol.

„Má priateľku, hyung." Zasmial som sa.

„Hej, jasné, priateľku."

To posledné slovo povedal tak zvláštne. Už som sa chcel pýtať, čo to má znamenať, ale odišiel do svojej pracovne. Iba som si povzdychol a išiel sa prezliecť.

-

Po obede mi začal vibrovať mobil. Myslel som si, že je to Jungkook, ale veľmi som sa mýlil... 

Nestihol som odoslať, pretože prišli zákazníčky, ktorým som sa musel venovať. Predsa som jeden z najlepších! Mobil som si dal do vrecka a začal pripravovať kávu a koláčiky.

Nestačil som, keďže hneď prišlo veľa ľudí tak som zavolal na hyunga, ktorý mi hneď prišiel pomôcť.

A spoločne sme to samozrejme zvládli.

-

Bolo už pól tretej, keď sme sa zastavili. Vydýchol som si a oprel sa linku. Vytiahol som mobil zo zástere a chce som dopísať správu Yooniemu, ale v tom sa dvere otvorili a zvonček zazvonil.

Mobil som teda schoval a postavil sa s úsmevom na perách k pultu.

Bol to muž, trochu vyšší odo mňa, bol v čiernom, dokonca mal čiernu šiltovku, okuliare a rúško.

„Dobrý deň, som Jimin a dnes vás budem obsluhovať, prosíte si?"

„Teba zozadu."

Ako to vyslovil moje pery sa od seba oddelili a sledoval som ho s otvorenou pusou.

Stiahol si rúško a mohol som vidieť jeho právu tvár. Bol to samozrejme Yoonie.

„Že ma to neprekvapuje," pokrútil som hlavou a oprel sa o pult.

„Čo?" Uškrnul sa.

„Že vypúšťaš s tých pekných pier perverznosti."

Usmial sa.

„Ale povedal som pravdu."

Kusol si do pery a sledoval ma, musel som očervenieť, ale snažil som sa nevnímať ten pocit, ako sa mi do tváre hrnie červeň.

„Zaujímavé, mal si ma doma skoro tri dni a ani raz si sa mojej sexy riťky nedotkol."

Hral som jeho hru, aj keď som sa červenal.

„Si rozkošný vieš to?"

Vzdal som to, ruky som si položil na červenú tvár otočil sa mu chrbtom.

„Prečo si mi neodpisoval?"

Zamračil som sa a otočil k nemu.

„Som v práci a prišlo nám veľa ľudí, ale už som mal rozpísanú správu." Usmial som sa na neho.

„Radšej nechcem vedieť, čo v tej správe bolo."

Pokrútil hlavou a ja som našpúlil peru.

„Prišiel si mi baliť zamestnanca, alebo si si prišiel pre kávu?" Opýtal sa Jun-myeon hyung.

„Suho, teba som už dlho nevidel," uškrnul sa k nemu Yoonie.

„Suho?" Mračil som sa.

„Moja prezývka, keď-"

„Keď patril ku mne," dopovedal za neho Yoonie.

Preboha, kto všetko k nemu patril?

„Odpovedz, Min Yoongi."

„Prišiel som za tebou."

Takže Yoonie neprišiel za mnou?

„Poď za mnou," povedal hyung.

„Och a prdelka, priprav pre mňa tvoju obľúbenú kávu." Yoonie žmurkol po mne a odišiel preč.

-

Pripravil som, ale dokým sa on tu objavil ľadová jahodová káva vyzerala vážne hrozne. Rozpustený ľad... fakt to vyzeralo hrozne.

Ale chutilo to rovnako, rozhodol som sa, že ju vypijem ale zaplatí ju on, aj ešte jednu, keď bude vychádzať.

Hodiny utekali a oni tam sedeli...

...sedeli tam asi už tretiu hodinu.

Neviem, mal som sa začať báť? Nemal by som zavolať Krisovi hyungovi? Alebo Hobi hyunga? Pretože bolo neuveriteľné ticho a mňa to žralo. Dokonca so chcel isť odpočúvať, ale predsa...

...viem kto je Yoonie a keď Jun-myeon hyung bol s ním... to aby som mal strach aj s hyunga. 

Z môjho premýšľania ma ale vyrušil mobil. Bol to Jungkook, ktorý mi písal.

Keď sa konečne otvorili dvere a vonku vyšli obaja s úsmevom na perách, začal som Yooniemu robiť kávu. Takže som musel mobil chovať do vrecka. 

„Mala by ma tu-"

„Vypil som ju, pretože ste tam boli dlho." Povedal som pomedzi to, ako som mu pripravoval kávu.

„Och, boli sme tam chv-"

„Boli ste tam tri hodiny a desať minút, bál som sa, že či ste si neublížili, už som chcel volať Krisa hyunga!" Zamračil som sa.

„Ty si to počítal?"

Mlčal som a položil na pult jeho, teda moju obľúbenú, kávu.

„Jimin, chcel by som-"

Bol prerušený, osobou, ktorá vošla dnu, volajúc moje meno.

„Jimin!"


	12. 11 [chat]

Jimin pov

Otočil som sa k danej osobe a zbadal naštvaného Taehyunga, ktorý sa ku mne rútil ako veľká voda. Aj keď bol mladší odo mňa, stále bol vyšší a teraz som mal z neho aj strach.

„Taehyung?"

Naštvane sa na mňa pozrel a mračil sa.

„Chceš kávu? Alebo čaj?" Opýtal som sa ho slušne a otočil sa k nemu chrbtom.

„Prečo nemôžem ísť k vám, Jimin?"

„Myslel si, hyung." Zazrel som po ňom očkom.

„Povedz mi prečo, čo som spravil?"

„Chceš kávu alebo čaj?" Otočil som sa k nemu a zaprel sa o linku.

„Jimin!"

„Som tvoj hyung, takže nekrič po mne."

„Do riti povedz mi už, prečo!" Zhúkol po mne a ruky si založil v bok.

„To sa aj ja môžem pýtať prečo."

Bez emócií som hľadel do jeho tváre.

„Čože?" Zamračil sa a ja uškrnul.

„teraz sa tváriš, že nevieš o čom hovorím? Nespomenul ti to?"

„Hyung ja-"

„Už teraz som ti hyung?"

„Vyzeráš desivo, keď sa takto uškŕňaš." Ozval sa Yoongi, ktorý stále sedel na svojom mieste.

„Nepleť sa do toho," prešiel som ho pohľadom.

„Desíš to dieťa, nevidíš, už je skoro pri dverách."

Mlčal som a radšej sa otočil na Taehyunga.

„Budem vysvetľovať to až keď ty mi to vysvetlíš."

Otočil som sa na Yoongiho.

„A ty ak chceš ešte niečo povedz, ak nie zaplať a choď." Zamračil som sa a plánoval som odísť dozadu.

„Chcem, teba opretého o tento pult a vzdychajúceho meno jeho." Odpovedal Yoongi a ja som sa k nemu šokovane otočil.

„ČOŽE?!" Zhúkol som na celú kaviareň a on sa len uškŕňal.

„Kto vôbec si?" Opýtal sa ho Taehyung a Yoongi sa na neho otočil.

„Som jeho budúci priateľ."

„Nie si, pretože-"

„Čoskoro sa oni dvaja rozídu kvôli nám dvom."

„Prečo by sme sa mali práve rozísť kvôli vám?" Vložil som sa do toho.

Yoongi sa ku mne otočil, zatiaľ čo Tae ho nechápavo sledoval.

„Lebo on chce jeho," ukázal na Taeho, „a ja chcem teba?"

Ruky som dal v päsť a zuby zaťal, držal som sa aby som mu nevrazil.

„Milujem ho a on mňa tiež."

„Myslíš?" Stále mal na tvár ten priblblý úškrn, že som sa ledva držal.

„Viem to, Jimin."

„Nevieš, preboha ja a Jungkook sme spolu dva roky a-"

„A ani jedenkrát ste nemali sex, zatiaľ, čo on," ukázal na Taeho, „a tvoj drahý spali spolu."

„Čože?"

„Si slepý?"

„Ako môžeš vedieť, že sme sex nema-"

„Spali spolu, včera."

Odpovedal miesto mňa Taehyung, preboha, čo oni dvaja sú zač?

„Čo?" Yoongi sa mračil.

„Jungkook toto pridal včera na instagram." Povedal Tae a vytiahol mobil z vrecka a niečo na ňom Yoongimu ukázal.

„Čo je to?"

Došiel som k nemu a vzal do rúk mobil, keď som videl tu fotku, zarazil som sa a nehovoriac o tom popise...

\- 

Pokým som Taehyungovi vrátil mobil, tak Yoongi hodil peniaze na pult a odišiel preč.

„Hyung?" Ozval sa do mňa Tae, zatiaľ čo ja som sledoval Yoongiho ako odchádza.

„Hm?" Otočil som sa k nemu.

„Spali ste spolu?" Jeho pohľad na mňa bol zvláštny.

„Nie."Odpovedal som mu, mohol som vidieť ako si vydýchol. „Prečo sa pýtaš?"

„Len tak, hyung." Usmial sa, ale aj tak mi to prišlo zvláštne.

„Prosíš si teda niečo, alebo nič?"

„Nie, hyung," usmieval sa ako slniečko na hnoji.

„Ok."

„A prečo nemôžem k vám?"

Pretočil som očami.

„Naozaj to nevieš, Tae?" Ruky som si založil na hrudi a on nahodil ten nechápavý kukuč.

„Nie."

„Mám ti to povedať?"

„Samozrejme, hyung."

„Bol si v Pusane s Jungkookom a nič ste mi nepovedali." Mračil som sa.

„Och, hyung!" Zasmial sa.

„Prosil som ho aby ma tam vzal, keďže som nikdy tam nebol. Tak veľmi som ho prosil, že ma napokon vzal so sebou."

Aj tak som sa stále mračil.

„Mali ste mi to povedať, Tae."

„Ja viem, hyung, chcel som, ale Kookie nechcel, vraj sa budeš hnevať." Povedal smutne.

„Nehnevám sa." On sa usmial.

„To som rád, hyung!"

„Zúrim, Taehyung."

„Prečo?"

Falošne som sa zasmial.

„Vážne sa také niečo pýtaš?"

„Áno?"

„Bol si s mojim priateľom preč, le-"

„Odmietol si ho, hyung."

„Ale aj tak! Mal ísť sám, nemal ťa vláčiť so sebou."

„Zabavili sme sa." Ruky si založil na hrudi.

„A?"

„Bol by smutný, že si nešiel s ním! Išiel som ja a bola zábava!"

„Choď preč Tae."

Mávol som nad ním rukou a odišiel preč - dozadu.

-

Bolo tesne pred záverečnou. Jun-myeon hyung akurát robil uzávierku, ja som práve dozametal a všetko začal odkladať.

„Choď sa prezliecť, Jiminie."

Usmial som sa na neho a došiel som do šatne, kde som sa prezliekol a hotový som došiel k nemu.

„Hyung?"

„Už si, super, môžeš ísť." Usmial sa na mňa a znova niečo ťukal do počítača.

„Hyung?"

Otočil sa ku mne a dvihol obočie.

„Vieš, Yoong-"

„Jiminie, prosím mám na teba jednu prosbu."

Zahľadel sa mi do očí a došiel ku mne. Chytil ma zaramená.

„Hm?"

„Vyhýbaj sa mu, Yoongi je veľmi zlý človek."

Sklopil som zrak k topánkam.

„Neboj sa, hyung. Mám Kookieho a sme spolu šťastný, skôr som sa chcel opýtať, či aj ty si bol tak zlý ako on?"

Stále som sa díval na topánky, pretože som sa bál dvihnúť zrak. Ale on to spravil za mňa, palcom mi dvihol tvár, že som sa na neho musel dívať.

„Bol."

Stavím sa, že na mojej tvári bolo vidieť zdesenie, moje srdiečko sa rozbúchalo a začalo sa mi aj ťažko dýchať.

„Ale teraz už zlý nie som a neplánujem byť." Nežne sa usmial a pustil ma.

Nahlas som prehltol.

„M-musím ísť," povedal som rýchlo a mohol vidieť ako jeho úsmev padol.

Otočil som sa mu chrbtom a rýchlo utiekol preč. Domov, ďaleko od neho... dostal som strach, aj keď Jun-myeon hyung mi nikdy nič nespravil...

Spomalil som, keď som si uvedomil, že ani Yoongi hyung mi nikdy nič nespravil.

Pokrútil som hlavou a tým som si uvedomil, že som pri bytovom komplexe, kde bývam. Povzdychol som si, vybral kľúče a vyšiel hore.

V byte bola tma, usúdil som, že Jungkook už spí. Tak som sa na chvíľku posadil na gauč a začal sa hrabať v mobile... teda skôr v spravách s hyungom, ktorému som hneď napísal...

-

Keď hyung neodpisoval, tak som sa rozhodol aj ja pre spánok. Aj keď som cítil únavu skôr, ale chcel som si s Yoongim ešte písať...

Presunul som sa do spálne, mobil dal pod nabíjačku a uložil sa. Hneď Jungkook cezo mňa prehodil ruku a ja som sa usmial a tak aj zaspal.

-

Keď som sa ráno zobudil, v posteli som bol sám. Uvedomil som si, že dnes je utorok, takže Kookie ma nultú. Postavil som sa a začal sa pomaly dávať dokopy.

Spravil som si raňajky a keď som sa už obúval, tak začal zvoniť zvonček. Zamračil som sa a došiel som oknu.

Keď som tam zbadal tú osobu, ostal som v šoku, pýtajúc sa seba, čo tu robí.


	13. 12 [kidnapping]

Jimin pov

Čo tu do čerta robí, Yoongi hynug?

Pýtal som sa sám seba, iba som si povzdychol a rýchlo si vzal veci a vybehol dole.

Keď som otvoril dvere, tak som nimi vrazil Yoongi hyunga, ktorý začal nie pekne rozprávať. Zamračil som sa a vyšiel som von.

„Čo tu robíš, hyung?"

Naklonil som hlavu na bok a ruky si založil na hrudi.

„Prišiel som za tebou?"

Zamračil sa a ja som po ňom hodil nechápavý výraz.

„Prečo, hyung?"

„Vážne sa pýtaš, prečo?" Začal sa ku mne približovať a tak som inštinktívne začal cúvať.

„H-hyung," ruky som si dal pred seba, keďže som narazil do steny.

„Čo je Jiminie?" Usmial sa a moje ruky sa dotýkali jeho hrude.

Preto som ich rýchlo stiahol, no on ma chytil za zápästie ťahajúc ma do jeho auta.

„Hyung!"

Skríkol som po ňom pred autom a vytrhol ruku z jeho zovretia.

„Čo?" Hodil po mne naštvaný pohľad.

„Musím ísť do práce."

Založil som si ruky na hrudi.

„Dnes nie."

Zamračil som sa.

„Prosím?"

„Dnes tam nejdeš, Suhovi som povedal, že budeš u mňa, mám pre teba prácu."

Ešte viac som sa zamračil.

„Al-"

„Nepristane ti mračiť sa," usmial sa a otvoril dvere, „teraz nastúp."

„Nie," povedal som a pokrútil hlavou.

„Jimin."

„Nie, hyung, musím do práce."

Stál so si za svojím, aj keď on iba krútil hlavou.

„Nastúp."

Pokrútil som hlavou.

„Ahoj, hyung."

Otočil som sa na päte a plánoval odísť preč, ale to by nebol samozrejme on.

Potiahol ma zápästie, otáčajúc ma k sebe a následne opierajúc o jeho veľké auto. Jeho ruky skončili na mojich bokoch, tak blízko sme boli, že moje srdce začalo viac búšiť.

„Nastúp," povedal pevne, hľadiac mi do očí.

„Nejde to, hyung."

„Vybavil som to."

„Povedal som, nie."

Hľadeli sme si do očí a čakali čo spraví ten druhý. Yoongi ale prekvapil, odtiahol sa.

„Nastúp a hneď, Suho o tom vie, dnes bude miesto teba robiť Hoseok."

Pokrútil som hlavou a zhlboka sa nadýchol.

„Prepáč, hyung."

Usmial som sa a rozbehol som sa smerom do kaviarne, nemohol som vymeškať, potreboval som peniaze.

Ale to by ma nemohli zastaviť ruky na mojom páse a následne prehodenie si môjho tela cez rameno, ako keby som bol vrece zemiakov.

„Hyung, ale ja-"

„Zaplatím ti za to, Jimin."

Zamračil som sa a povzdychol si.

„Hyung-"

„Už som povedal, Jimin, ja ti zaplatím a zaplatím ti aj viac."

Znova som si povzdychol, v tom momente ma Yoonie položil na zem, otvoril dvere a ukázal pohľadom aby som nastúpil.

„Fájn." Posadil som sa.

„Pás," pretočil som očami a dal si pás.

Zabuchol dvere a odišiel na druhú stranu, sadajúc si k volantu a štartujúc motor.

Oprel som sa o okienko sledujúc okolie, zatiaľ čo on šoféroval smerom k nemu domov. bol som smutný, pretože to robil na silu a ja som si to neprial.

„Jimin?"

Otočil som sa k nemu.

„Hm?"

„Čo je?"

„Nič, hyung."

„Jasné, si tak prehliadny ako žena. To ťa štve, že som to spravil?"

Mohol som sledovať jeho profil a momentálne sa mračil.

„Áno, presne to ma štve, hyung."

Venoval mi rýchlo pohľad.

„Pozri sa," začal a ďalej sa venoval ceste, „ak by to nebolo tak nutné, tak by som to nerobil. Ešte stále sa na teba hnevám a-"

„Hneváš?" Zamračil som sa.

Znova mi venoval rýchli pohľad.

„Áno hnevám."

„Prečo, hyung? Však nič som ti nespravil!"

„Ale áno spravil."

„A čo také?"

„Vážne sa tak hlúpo pýtaš?" Znova mi venoval rýchli pohľad.

„Prečo mám pocit, že tieto slová sú mi tak dobré známe?" Našpúlil som pery a uprene sa zadíval na neho.

„Včera si ich použil, keď tam bolo to dieťa, ktoré si desil."

„Och! Už viem!" Zasmial som sa.

„To nie je vtipné, Jimin."

„Včera si aj ty hovoril zvláštne veci, Yoonie." Oprel som sa.

„Ehm."

„No mali by sme si to vyjasniť, všetko."

Auto prudko zastavilo a ja som skoro vyletel vonku, ešte šťastie, že je tu ten pas. Nadýchol som sa a pozrel sa na neho.

Vošli sme do dvora a Yoongi zaparkoval auto.

Vystúpil a tak som si dával dole pás, nečakal som, to čo spravil. Otvoril mi dvere, v tom momente som sa zamračil.

Vystúpil som a čakal, nech ma vedie, pretože ja by som sa tu stratil.... je to tu tak veľké. Rozhliadol som sa, dokým som nenarazil do jeho chrbta.

„Prepáč, hyung." Ospravedlnil som sa a uklonil, načo som počul ako uchechtol.

Venoval som zamračený pohľad a radšej vošiel dnu, kde ma čakala Holly, s ktorou som sa hneď začal maznať a hladkať, pusinkovať.

„Ahoj princess, povedal som, že prídem a som tu."

„A to som ťa sem musel na silu." Pokrútil hlavou.

Postavil som sa a Holly vzal na ruky.

„Čo potrebuješ?"

Yoongi sa zamračil a potom si nervózne prešiel rukou cez vlasy.

„Hyung?"

„Potrebujem aby si postrážil Holly."

„Čože?"

„No."

„To len kvôli tomu si ma uniesol?"

„Neuniesol, zaplatím ti za to!" Rozhodil rukami.

„Pf." Odfrkol som si, „a máš nejaké jedlo?"

Kráčal som hlbšie do jeho domu smerom do kuchyne, kde bol bordel a to doslova.

„Ehm ono-"

„Že ty nevieš variť!"

Kusol si do pery a sklopil zrak. Bol roz-

Pokrútil som hlavou.

„Uvarím a dím na Holly pozor, ty si rob to čo potrebuješ."

Prikývol a odišiel preč.

Všetko som upratal a začal pripravovať jedlo, zatiaľ čo Holly mi pobehovala pri nohách.

-

Keď som mal všetko prichystané, dokonca aj na stole prestreté, vzal som Holly na ruky a došiel za Yooniem do jeho pracovne. Zaklopal som, ale nepočul som, žeby sa ozval a tak som otvoril dvere. Bol za počítačom, slúchadla na ušiach a čumel do laptopu pred sebou.

Došiel som k nemu, ale po ceste dal Holly do ohrádky a stiahol mu z uší slúchadla. Najprv sa zamračil sa ale potom sa usmial.

„Je obed, hyung." Usmial som sa na neho a odišiel preč.

Hyung ma nasledoval.

„Nedokončili sme rozhovor," začal som hneď, keď sme sa usadili, „prečo sa hneváš?"

„Lebo."

„Aj dieťa v škôlke vie lepšie argumentovať." Hodil po mne naštvaný pohľad.

„Takže?"

Zahľadel sa mi do tváre a pozrel sa mi do očí, pýtajúc sa mi otázku, ktorá ma skutočne zarazila.

„Prečo si s ním spal?"

„Čože?"

„Prečo si s ním-"

Nenechal som ho dopovedať a zasmial som sa, úprimným smiechom, ktorým som sa už dlho nesmial.

„Prečo sa smeješ?"

Hľadel mi vážne do tváre, tak som prestal.

„Prečo sa ma to pýtaš?" Zamyslel som sa, „preto sa hneváš? Že som s ním spal?"

Dvihol som obočie.

„Áno, presne preto."

„Prečo, hyung?"

„Lebo my dvaja máme byť spolu."

Znova som s zasmial.

„Hyung, ja som zadaný a ty tiež."

„Ale môžeme sa s nimi rozísť."

Uchechtol som sa.

„Ale ja Jungkooka milujem." Zamračil sa.

Už nepovedal ani slovo, len sme v tichosti sa najedli. Po jedle som umyl riad a Yoongi odišiel preč, ale keď som mal všetko hotové, tak som chcel ísť za ním, ale stretli sme sa v chodbe.

„Odveziem ťa."

Zamračil som sa.

„Takže ty si-"

„Hej chcel som aby si mi navaril a chvíľku sa postaral o Holly, pretože ja som mal dôležitú prácu." 

Kráčal do chodby a von, nasledoval som sa.

Tentokrát mi dvere neotvoril, čo ma spravilo smutným, ale on nie je môj nič. Nemusí mi otvárať dvere.

Cesta prebehla ticho. Zastavil pred kaviarňou a zamkol.

„Hyung?"

„Počkaj."

Zamračil som sa na neho a on sa začal hrabať v bunde odkiaľ vytiahol peniaze, ktoré mi hodil do lona.

„Čože?!"

„Sú peniaze za to, že si bol so mnou."

„Ale-"

Nestihol som dopovedať, pretože na okno niekto zaklopal...


	14. 13 [selfie]

Jimin pov

Keď som sa otočil zbadal som na okne nalepeného Jungkooka. Mračil sa.

„Kurva," zašepkal som a vedľa mňa Yoongi sa zasmial.

Hodil som po ňom naštvaný pohľad, no úsmev jeho pery neopúšťal.

„Povedal som ti, že sa rozídete, kvôli nám."

„Nie, nerozídeme a ešte dnes budem s ním mať sex."

Žmurkol som po ňom a on sa zamračil. Otočil som sa a chcel otvoriť dvere.

„Jimin," chytil ma za zápästie a tým ma donútil otočiť sa k nemu.

„Čo?"

„Prosím."

„Yoo-"

Prerušil ma Jungkook, ktorý znova zaklopal na okno.

„On je skurvene netrpezlivý!" Povedal skrz zuby Yoongi.

„Nechcem peniaze." Hodil som mu ich do tváre.

„Prosí-"

Odfrkol som si a vystúpil z auta, kde ma čakal Jungkook s naštvaný pohľadom a rukami založenými na hrudi.

Yoongi dal dole okno a cez neho mi hodil peniaze, ktoré skončili na Jungkookovi a odfrčal preč.

„Jimin?"

Ozval sa, tak som mu venoval pohľad, keďže som sa díval na Yoongiho odchádzajúce auto.

„Hm?"

„Čo to má znamenať?"

Dvihol obočie a v rukách držal balíček peňazí.

„Peniaze?"

Vzal som mu ich a dal si ich do bundy.

„Načo?"

„Nie je to tvoja vec," pokrčil som ramenami a odišiel preč.

Ale zastavil ma, chytil ma zápästie a otočil čelom k nemu.

Prisahám, na tom zápästí budem mať modrinu!

„Čo chceš Jungkook?" Zamračil som sa a vytrhol ruku z jeho zovretia. „Mal by si byť v škole."

Ruky som si založil na hrudi a mračil sa aj on.

„Čože? Teraz mi ideš vyčítať to, že nie som v škole? Jimin do Boha, videl som ťa s cudzím chlapom, ktorý ti dával prachy."

Rozhodil rukami.

„A?"

„A? To je všetko čo mi povieš, Jimin?"

Frustrovane vydýchol.

„A čo by som mal povedať?"

„Vysvetliť mi celú situáciu? Prečo?"

Znova rozhodil rukami.

„Nemusím nič, Jungkook."

Povedal som chladne odišiel od neho preč, do kaviarne. Nechal som ho tam stáť.

Toto ti vraciam Jungkook. Že si odišiel s Taehyungom do Pusanu.

Vo vnútri ma čakal Hobi hyung, ktorý keď ma videl vydýchol si.

„Kde si bo-"

„Jimin nedohovorili sme!" Vošiel do vnútra Jungkook , ktorý ma znova chytil za to zápästie a otočil k sebe.

„Ale ja som dohovoril."

„Preboha, prečo mi nedáš hlúpe vysvetlenie? Chcem vedieť kto to bol?! A PREČO TI DÁVAL PENIAZE!" Už kričal.

Uškrnul som sa a pristúpil k nemu bližšie. Dvihol som sa na špičky a perami obtrel o jeho krk, prešiel som k ušku a šepkal.

„Užil som si."

A znova s úškrnom som sa od neho odtiahol. Stál s otvorenou pusou a vypúlenými očami, žmurkol som po ňom a odišiel do šatne, kde som sa hneď oprel o dvere so širokým úsmevom na perách. A kusol si do pery.

„Bude sranda."

-

Jungook odišiel, keď som sa prezliekal. Ľudí začínalo prichádzať viac a viac, takže ja a Hobi sme nemali čas sa ani rozprávať.

Ale keď prišla chvíľka pokoja, Hobi sa ku mne nahrnul.

„Kde si bol?"

„Niekde."

„Jimin."

Pokrčil som ramenami.

„Povedz mi to, hneď."

„Hobi," začal som, „nie si moja matka, Hoseok, a tiež ani priateľ, nemáš právo na také otázky."

Uškrnul som sa a plánoval som sa otočiť.

„Bol s ním, však?"

Usmial som sa a otočil sa k nemu.

„A aj keby, tak?"

„Jimin," začal a došiel ku mne, ruku si položil na moje ramená, „mám ťa rád ako brata a záleží mi na tebe, on je zlý a mám pocit, že..." Jeho hlas sa stratil.

„Že?"

„Mení ťa."

Úprimne som sa zasmial.

„Hyung!"

„Jimin, ale ja to myslím vážne," prestal som sa smiať.

„Čím?"

„Pozri sa na seba."

„Nemám ako, nemám zrkadlo?"

„Vidíš!"

Rozhodil rukami.

„Nie, nevidím."

Ja som si ruky založil na hrudi.

„Nie si taký aký si bol predtým."

„A aký som predtým bol?"

„Bol si roztomilý a úprimne..."

Povzdychol si.

„Čo?"

„Predtým by si sa k Jungkookovi tak nesprával."

Znova som sa zasmial.

„Hobi, vieš prečo sa k nemu tak chovám?"

Iba pokrútil hlavou a ja som sa uškrnul.

„Prečo?"

„Pretože mám dôvod."

„Aký?"

„Jungkook vzal so sebou Taehyunga do Pusanu a myslím, že medzi nimi je niečo viac."

Hobi otvoril pusu a vypúlil oči.

„Ji-"

„Začínam ich podozrievať a Yoongi si to tiež myslí. Ty mi stále hovoríš, že on nie je dosť pre mňa. Že je to dieťa, no a on a Tae sú si blízky a myslím, že aj viac než blízki."

„Jimin ale ja som to ta-"

„Nezdá sa mi, že oni dvaja len hrávajú hry, mám pocit, že medzi nimi je aj niečo viac."

„Jungkook ťa miluje."

Jemne som sa usmial a pokrčil ramenami.

„Nie som si istý."

„Ale-"

Hyung bol prerušený, pretože do kaviarne sa vrútili Luhan a Miseok. Keď som ich zbadal musel som sa usmiať.

„MINIEEEEE!" Zvolal hyung, ktorý sa ku mne rozbehol a ja k nemu.

Silno som ho objal a on mňa naspäť.

„Keď sa trpaslíci stretnú."

Ozval sa za nami Luhan, po ktorom sme hodili naštvané pohľady.

„Pf," odfrkol som si a ďalej objímal Miseoka.

„On sa mi páči viac," ozval sa Min a ja som sa usmial.

„Aj ty mne, hyung."

Odtiahol som sa od neho a zaškeril. Minseok mi roztrapatil vlásky a v tom bol odtiahnutý odo mňa, načo som sa zamračil.

„Hyung!" Dvihol som ruky a chcel ho objímať.

„Je zadaný!" Hodil po mne naštvaný pohľad Luhan a ja som našpúlil pery.

„A aj Jimin," ozval sa za mnou Hobi.

„Chcem objatieeee."

Tak ho Luhan pustil a ja som sa mohol ďalej objímať Minom.

„Dobre ale ja by som si už niečo dal."

S Minom sme sa od seba odtiahli a oni sa usadili. Hobi ich išiel obslúžiť a ja som zatiaľ išiel pripravovať.

„Jeden ananásový šalát pre Minseoka a expresso pre Luhana.

Začal som robiť šalát a Hobi kávu. Keď sme mali všetko, odniesol som im to.

„Jeden ovocný šalát, pre Minieho," položil som pred neho, „a káva pre Luhana."

„Mňaaaaam!" Zasmial sa hyung a ja tiež.

„Nech ti chutí, hyung."

Chystal som sa

„MINIE!"

„ÁNO?!"

Viem, že sme na seba kričali alebo bolo to roztomilé.

„SPRAVME SI FOTKUUU!" Prikývol som.

„Len si skončím pre mobil."

Došiel som si pre mobil a Minseok už sa pripravoval na našu selfie. 

-

„To je úžasná! Pošli mi ju."

Posadil som sa k nemu, vymenili sme si čísla a cez chat som mu ju poslal.

„Mimochodom Minie, prišli sme za tebou." Ozval sa Luhan a ja soms a k nemu otočil.

„Hm?"

„Doniesli sme ti peniaze za to, že si bol v piatok pomôcť."

Luhan na stôl položil obálku.

„Och, ďakujem?"

Usmial som sa.

„A ja mám na teba prosbičkuuu."

Pozrel som sa na Miseoka, ktorý na mňa smutne pozeral.

„Áno, hyung?"

„Neprídeš aj teraz v piatok?"

Zaskočilo ma to.

„No vieš, robím tu a-"

„Prosíííím."

Chytil ma za ruku a pozeral sa smutne na mňa.

„Možno?"

Jemne som sa usmial.

„Budeme si písať!"

Prikývol som.

„Doho-"

„Jimin!" Volal na mňa Hobi.

„Musím ísť a ďakujem." Usmial som sa na nich a odišiel za hyungom, ktorý potreboval pomoc.

-

Keď odišli už to išli rýchlo.

Ani som sa nenazdal a už mi Hobi oznamoval koniec.

„Jimin spravíš uzavierku? Ja idem pratovať."

Iba som sa na neho usmial a prikývol.

Začal som robiť uzávierku a keď som všetko dopočítal, tak Hobi mal upratané.

Došli sme sa prezliecť a keď sme zatvárali rozlúčili sme sa.

„Vidíme sa zajtra, hyung."

Objali sme sa a vydali sme sa každý svojím smerom. Keďže bolo dosť chladno, tak som si pobehol a rýchlejšie sa dostal domov.

Otvárajúc dvere, ma ovanula vôňa. Usmial som sa, pretože to znamenalo, že Jungkook varí.

Došiel som do kuchyne, kde som mal výhľad na Jungkooka, ktorý cupital po kuchyni a varil. Bol to naozaj krásny pohľad.

Priblížil som sa k nemu a ruky mu obtočil okolo tela, hlavu si ukladajúc na jeho chrbát.

„Si doma, hyung."

Zasmial sa jeho typickým smiechom a on sa otočil ku mne.

Dvihol som sa na špičky a pobozkal ho. Ruky mu obtočil okolo krku a on okolo môjho pása. Potiahol som ho za peru a on ma dvihol na seba ukladajúc ma linku.

Ruky som mu dal do vlasov a naše bozkávanie sa stalo vášnivejším. Vo svojich rukách mi mačkal boky a ja som sa k nemu ešte viac natlačil.

„Posuňme sa." Šepol som mu do pier a on prikývol.

Vzal ma na seba a presunul na pohovku, na ktorú ma povalil. Rukami som mu prechádzal po chrbte až som z neho tričko stiahol.

Naše dychy boli zrýchlené a chceli sme viac. Pretočil som nás, takže Jungkook skončil na zemi a ja som na ňom sedel. Nahol som sa k nemu a pobozkal.

Aj on mi stiahol tričko a prstami mi prehrádzal po hrudi.

„Si krásny," šepol a ja som sa usmial a zohol ku krku, kde som mu zanechával značky, zatiaľ čo on tíško vzdychal moje meno.

Ale túto krásnu chvíľku prerušil môj mobil, ktorý začal vyzváňať.

„Hyung, nedvíhaj to," pritiahol si ma do bozku.

„Ale-"

„Toto je naša chvíľka." Potiahol ma za vlasy a dvihol panvu, čím narazil do tej mojej.

„Jungkook." Vzdychol som jeho meno a on sa usmial.

Ale v ušiach mi stále prehrával tóny môjho mobilu.

Čo ak je to Yoongi?

„Nie."

Dvihol som sa a zalovil vo vrecku, odkiaľ som vybral mobil.


	15. 14 [confused]

Jimin pov

Dvihol som sa a zalovil vo vrecku, odkiaľ som vybral mobil.

Bol to len Hoseok hyung, takže som len pokrútil hlavou a mobil hodil na pohovku, dívajúc sa na Jungkooka, ktorý ležal na zemi, polonahý.

„Kazíš pekné chvíle, vieš o tom?" Oprel sa o lakte a ja som si kľakol na neho a ruky mu obtočil okolo krku.

„To nevadí, myslel som, že je to niekto doleží, ale je to len Hobi," usmial som sa sladko na neho a spojil naše pery v bozk.

Jeho ruky mi prešli cez nahý chrbát až k zadočku, ktorý mi stlačil v rukách na čo som mu vzdychol do pier.

„Páči sa ti to?" Šepol mi do pier.

„Samozrejme, že áno," uškrnul som sa a venoval mi bozk do kútika, „presuňme sa na posteľ."

Iba prikývol a pobozkal ma, ani neviem ako sme sa dostali do našej postele, na ktorú sme obaja padli. On na mne a ja pod ním. Držiac ho za krk a priťahujúc do bozkov, ktoré boli znova vášnivé.

Z pier sa presunul k môjmu krku, kde zanechal pár značiek, až sa dostal k ušku, ktoré začal jemne okusovať.

„Aj pri ňom vzdycháš takto ako malá štetka?" Hneď som sa dvihol, a on sa postavil a začal si sťahovať nohavice.

„Čo si to povedal?"

Zasmial sa a pokračoval v činnosti.

„Či aj pri tom chlapovi, ktorý ti zaplatil, si takto vzdychal?"

Uškrnul sa a ja som sa postavil, načo sa on zamračil.

„A čo ty a Tae? Kto bol hore, ty alebo on?"

Zasmial sa.

„Samozrejme, že ja, Jimin."

Úsmev mi padol z pier.

„ČOŽE?!"

Keď som to skríkol on si uvedomil, čo povedal.

„Ji-"

„Ty kokos, takto sa mi priznať?"

Zasmial som sa, no bol to smiech zúfalstva.

„Pro-"

„Pojeb sa Jungkook."

Pokrútil som hlavou a odišiel zo spálne, až do obývačky, kde som si vzal mobil a obliekol tričko.

„Jimin, kurva daj si to vysvetliť!"

Kričal, ale mne to bolo jedno. Obliekol som si bundu, vzal si kľúče a odišiel preč.

Nedokázal som sa viac na neho dívať.

Musel som odtiaľ odísť.

-

Bolo niečo po pól noci a ja som sa túlal Soulom a bol som totálne v riti.

Nevedel som, čo mám robiť, bol som neuveriteľne zmätený.

Neplakal som, nešlo to...

Bolo veľa hodín a ja som sa potreboval ísť do tepla.

Bola zima, predsa bol ešte marec, cez deň bolo teplo, ale keď slnko zašlo bola neuveriteľná zima. 

A ja som bol zúfali.

Sadol som si na okraj mosta samovrahov a vytiahol mobil z vrecka.

Chcel som,...

Tak veľmi som mu túžil zavolať.

Zavolať Yooniemu a povedať mu to.

Ale moje prsty zavolali inému človeku.

„Jimin, čo sa deje? Volal som ti pred hodinou, ale zrušil si ma, len som chcel vedieť, či si došiel v poriadku domov, no a tiež, že mi písal Minseok a neodpísal si mu," chvíľku ostal ticho, „Jimin? Si v pohode?"

„Neviem," šepol som, „prídeš pre mňa?"

„Prídem, povieš mi kde si?"

„Som na moste samovrahov."

„Preboha ČO TAM ROBÍŠ?!"

„Neviem."

„OSTAŇ TAM IDEM PRE TEBA."

„Dobre, hyung."

„Jimin, prosím, neskáč." Zúfalo som sa zasmial.

„Takú radosť mu nespravím." Šepol som.

„Čo?"

„Bol som ráno u Yoonieho hyunga, pretože chcel aby som sa postaral o jeho šteniatko a tiež mu navaril, pretože on mal prácu."

„Prečo mi to hovoríš?"

„Chcel si to vedieť."

„Ale-"

„Nič viac, hyung. Yoonie hyung je milý, ale je aj zadaný, nič by som s ním mal. A-" zhlboka som sa nadýchol, „bojím sa ho, vieš, že je to zlý človek, ubližuje ľudom a... a-" smrkol som, „a dokonca aj mne priložil k hlave zbraň."

„Jiminie-"

„Ale ja neviem, cítim sa pri ňom dobre, ako keby nebol ten zlý človek." Šepkal som a do očí sa mi nahrnuli slzy.

„Ľúbiš ho?"

Jeho otázka ma zaskočila...

„Nie, myslím, že nie, ľúbim toho bastarda, to hlúpe decko, kiežby som radšej ľúbim Yoonieho hyuga," smrkol som, „jeho mám rád a možno, možno neskôr sa do neho zamilujem?"

„Minie-"

„Hyung, myslíš, žeby som sa vedel do neho zamilovať?"

„Na túto otázku ti neviem odpoveď," povedal a chvíľku ostal ticho.

„Hy-"

„Na túto otázku si odpovieš časom, keď sa budete takto stretávať, keď bude k tebe dobrý a ty k nemu, tak sa možno zamiluješ."

„A myslíš, že je dobrý nápad sa do neho zamilovať?"

„Nie."

Otočil som sa za hlasom, ktorý bol za mnou. Bol to Hobi hyung. Hneď ako som ho videl, som zišiel a silno ho objal a rozplakal sa.

„Hyung, cítim sa hrozne, ale na druhej strane sa cítim dobre. Som tak zmätený a neviem čo robiť."

„Chcel by si sa vyrozprávať?"

Iba som pokrútil hlavou.

A on ma len objímal a nepýtal sa.

Presne takto som sa cítil dobre.

-

„Minie vstávaj, musíme do práce."

Nahlas som si povzdychol a posadil sa.

„Hm?"

Zívol som si a začal sa naťahovať.

„Jimin, raňajky!"

Prikývol som a postavil sa. Došiel som do kuchyne, kde ma na stole čakali raňajky. Posadil som sa a začal jesť.

„Vždy si tak tichý?"

Znova som prikývol, načo sa on zasmial.

„Hm?"

„Idem sa dať do kopy ty sa najedz a potom sa choď umyť."

Iba som prikývol a venoval sa raňajkám.

Keď som dojedol spravil som si hygienu a obliekol si veci, ktoré mi prichystal. Boli samozrejme moje, keďže som občas u hyunga prespával a úprimne, jeho veci by mi boli príliš veľké.

„Môžeme ísť, Min?"

Opýtal sa v tom momente, keď som otvoril dvere od kúpeľne.

„Môžeme."

Usmial som sa na neho a obliekol si bundu.

Hyung zamkol dvere od bytu a spolu sme sa vydali smerom k našej práci.

„Nechceš mi povedať o včerajšku?"

Iba som pokrútil hlavou a on sa viac nepýtal, začo som bol skutočne rád.

Vždy ten čas ide pomaly, no dnes išiel až príliš rýchlo. Hyung mal len doobednú a potom prišla Jennie, ktorá keď ma videla, hneď ma objala.

„Oppa!" Stisla ma v náruči a ja som jej objatie opätoval.

„Aj ja ťa rád vidím, teraz sa ale bez prezliecť," pustila ma a odišla dozadu, kde sa prezliekla.

„Min, keby niečo volaj mi, dobre?" Povedal hyung, keď už odchádzal.

„Neboj sa."

Venoval som mu posledný úsmev a on odišiel preč.

Keďže chodili stále ľudia, tak aj ten čas utekal. Jennie robila za pultom a ja som obsluhoval, keďže sa bála, žeby niečo rozbila.

Všetko bolo tak úžasné, dokým sa neotvorili dvere a do vnútra vošli oni.

Namjoon vyzeral ako úplne boss a Jinnie hyung vyzeral ako ružová cukrová vata.

Usmial som sa na nich a podišiel k ním.

„Ahojte!"

Jinnie keď ma uvidel hneď ma silno objal.

„Nevedel som, že tu pracuješ, Minie!" Usmieval sa do ucha k uchu.

„A ja som nevedel, že toto miesto poznáte!"

Zasmiali sme sa, ale náš smiech prerušil Namojoonov hlas.

„Je tu Suho?"

Iba som pokrútil hlavou a on sa zamračil. Dostal som strach...

„Dnes tu nie je-"

„Oppa?" Ozvala sa za mnou Jennie, ku ktorej som sa hneď otočil?

„Hm?"

„Kto je to a koho hľadajú?" Opýtala sa so strachom.

„Hľadala Junmyeon hyunga, ale hovorí-"

„Je vo svojej pracovni, prišiel asi pred pätnástimi minútami," šepla a ja som zamračil.

„Ako to, že neviem, že tu je?"

Iba pokrčila ramenami a tak som sa otočil k ním.

„Hyung je vo svojej pracovni," usmial som sa na nich.

„Počkaj tu s ním a ja prídem," Namjoon dal ruku na Jinove rameno a on sa usmial.

„Áno, hyung." Jinnie sa zasmial a Namjoon nás nechal.

„Takže-"

„Potreboval ísť za ním a mňa nemal komu nechať, takže som musel ísť s ním," posmutnel.

„To až tak?"

„Veľmi ma ľúbi a bojí sa o mňa," pokrčil ramenami.

„Dáš si niečo?"

Prikývol a tak sa posadil za pult a začal si vyberať.

„Jahodovú kávu!" Zasmial sa a ja som prikývol a začal ju pripravovať.

„Minie?" Povedal, keď som mu ju položil pred neho.

„Hm?"

„Nepôjdeš zajtra so mnou na nákupy?"

„Prečo?"

„Pretože ešte som Yoongimu hyungovi ešte nič nekúpil a nemám s kým ísť na nákup!"

Našpúlil spodnú peru.

„Hm, ja neviem..."

„Viem, že si pozvaní! Povedal mi to, ani nevieš aký som šťastný za to! Konečne tam bude niekto kto..." stíchol.

„Kto?"

„Kto má z nich rovnaký strach ako ja," šepol a ja som sa zasmial.

„A ja som si myslel, že som jediný!" Vydýchol som si a on sa tiež zasmial.

„Síce ja a Joonie sme spolu dlho, ale aj tak bojím sa ich, niekedy aj jeho," nahol sa ku mne, „majú pri sebe zbrane a mňa to neskutočne desí!" Pošepkal aj ja som prikývol.

„Mňa tiež."

„Čo to tu riešite?" Ozval sa vedľa nás Namjoon a ja som vypískol od ľaknutia a to iste aj Jinnie.

„BOŽE NAMJOON! NEMôŽEŠ MA TAKTO DESIŤ!" Skríkol po ňom jeho priateľ a ja som sa len chytil na mieste, kde sa nachádza srdce.

„Vy ste ma ohovárali?"

Pokrútil som hlavou.

„Nie, dohadovali sme, že zajtra ideme na nákupy, kúpiť hyungovi darček." Zaškeril sa Jin.

„Och, ale Yoongi poved-"

„Mňa nezaujíma čo on povedal, proste dostane darček a bodka!" Založil si ruky na hrudi.

„A kedy idete?"

„Hyung, neviem či idem," zapojil som sa do toho a Jin sa na mňa vyplašene pozrel.

„Prečo?!"


	16. 15 [please]

Jimin pov

"Prečo s ním nechceš ísť?" Opýtal sa Namjoon svojou pevnou hlasou a prepálil ma pohľadom.

Zažmurkal som, pretože som sa ho zľakol.

"Desíš ho!" Štuchol do neho Jin hyung, ale Namjoon prestal.

V momente kedy na Namjoonovom obličeji pristála tvárou, v tom momente prestal a ja som si rýchlo čúpol a dlane si priložil na oči.

"Jimin si v pohode?"

Počul som hlasy ale nedokázal som sa pozrieť, kto volal moje meno. Stále som mal pred sbeou desivý výraz ... tak veľmi som dostal strach ...

Strach, že vytiahne na mňa zbraň, keď poviem nie.

Teraz mi to bolo jedno, splakal som sa.

"Minie si v pohode?" Ucinil som na ramene ruky a hlas pri mojom uchu.

Iba som pokrútil hlavou

„Neublíži ti, pretože by bolo ublížené jemu."

Zamračil som sa, dvihol som zrak a potiahol nosom.

„Č-čože?"

„Dobre si počul, Minie."

Jin hyung sa jemne usmial, no ja som sa neprestal mračiť.

„N-nerozumiem."

Znova som potiahol nosom a rúčkami som si utrel slzy.

„Yoongi b-"

A viem, žeby pokračoval, ale bol prerušený Namjoonom, ktorý ho potiahol za ruku a ťahal smerom von. Nevedel som prečo.

Keď opustili kaviareň ostal som nemý... ale hlavne som mal veľa otázok a bohužiaľ žiadnu odpoveď.

-

Keď mi skončila smena, bolo šesť hodín aj ja som skutočne nevedel, čo mám robiť... preto som sa rozhodol pre park, ktorý bol síce môjho bytu, ale tam som sa nechcel vrátiť...

Nedokázal som to po včerajšku...

Nedokázal som ani o tom hovoriť...

Bol som tak veľmi zlomený, pretože som mu veril.

Napokon som ale ostal oklamaný a vôbec netušiac čo ďalej.

Mobil mi začal cengať a tak som sa naň pozrel.

Písal mi človek, s ktorým som nechcel ani hovoriť a ani písať... 

-

Prešiel som ku kaviarni, aby nevedel o ničom, nechcel som aby vedel o tom, pretože by to hovoril...

A ja som nebol na to psychicky pripravený...

Bol som zlomený a potreboval som jeho objatie.

Keď som došiel ku kaviarni, už tam jeho auto stálo. Došiel som teda k nemu a zaklopal na okienko. Stiahol ho a venoval mi sladký úsmev.

„Nasadaj, Jiminie."

Prikývol som a viac som na nič nečakal. Usadil som sa vedľa na miesto spolujazdca a ledva som sa stihol zapásať a už sme boli na ceste k jeho domu.

Medzi nami bolo ticho, čo ma veľmi tešilo.

On sa nepýtal a ja som nemusel vymýšľať odpovede.

Oprel som si hlavičku o operadlo a zavrel oči. Nejako na mňa prišla únava ja...

... som zaspal v aute s vrahom.

-

Zobudil som sa na to ako vibroval mobil. Nechcene som otvoril oči a posadil sa. Ležal som tentokrát na posteli a pri nohách mi spinkala Holly.

Takže som u hyunga v posteli.

Usmial som sa a ponaťahoval stuhnuté svaly. Ale keď som sa poriadne rozhliadol, zistil som, že nie som v jeho izbe, čo ma donútilo zamračiť sa.

Pokrútil som hlavu, vzal som Holly na ruky a aj s mobilom v ruke som zišiel dole.

Všade bola tma, takže som si na mobile zapol baterku a hľadal hyunga.

Ale nebol ani vo svojej posteli, dokonca nebol ani vo svojej pracovni.

Nevedel som ho nájsť a tak som v obývačke zasvietil a Holly položil na pohovku, zaškvŕkalo mi v brušku a tak ma kroky zaviedli do kuchyne, kde som na chladničke našiel odkaz.

„Ak si hladný môžeš si navariť hocičo, čo chceš. Mal som prácu, ale budem sa za vami ponáhľať."

Prečítal som nahlas a povzdychol si.

„Holly?" Zvolal som na hyungové šteniatko, ktoré ku mne hneď pribehlo.

Vzal som si ju na rúčky a dal jej na hlavičku božtek.

„Čo by si si dala papať, zlatíčko? Tvoj daddy mi prenechal celú kuchyňu." Usmial som sa na ňu.

„Mäsko?"Navrhol som a ona zaštekala.

„Vedel som to!"

Holly som dal na zem, umyl si ruky a pripravil sa do práce. 

-

Keď bolo všetko hotové pustil som sa doň aj s Holly.

Skončili sme až v tej chvíli, keď sme mali plné brušká.

Upratal som to a napokon sme sa usadili v obývačke, kde sme si pustili film.

Vtedy som sa konečne pozrel aj na mobil. Mal som pár správ od neznámeho čísla, ale hneď som pochopil, kto to je a tak si ho uložil. 

-

Keď sme si dopísali a hyung sa tu ešte neobjavil, tak som sa s Holly vydal hore do postele.

Ale nie tam, kde som spal predtým, teda tam kde som sa zobudil.

Moje kroky ma samé odviedli do hyugovej izby, kde som sa vyvalil na jeho posteli a fetoval vankúš, Ktorý bol od neho a znova ani neviem ako som zaspal.

Zobudil som sa až ráno, no hyung už pri mne spal. Bol veľmi roztomilý.

Vlasy mal v očiach a spokojne oddychoval. To ako ležal na boku, s otvorenou pusou, objímajúc vankúš... bola ako nevinné dieťa.

Sladko som sa usmial a postavil sa z postele, vzal som Holly na ruky a spolu sme zišli dole, kde som sa pustil do raňajok.

Popri tom som si k telke prebehol po mobil, kde bol.

Keď som mal jedlo hotové, mobil vo vrecku, všetko som to naložil na tácku a odniesol hore do jeho spálne. Postavil som to na posteľ, kde som spal a posadil sa na neho.

Usmial som sa a začal som mu rukou prechádzať po tvári, on sa trošku pomrvil a otvoril oči.

Keď ma zbadal usmial sa aj on, rukami si pretrel oči, v tom momente som chcel z neho zliezť, ale on mi dal ruky na boky a posadil sa.

Naše dychy spájali, naše nosy sa dotýkali a naše pery boli tak blízko pri sebe...

Onemel som, no mohol som vidieť ako sa usmial.

„Bol by to raj, ak by som sa takto každé ráno zobúdzal."

Trošku som sa začervenal a napokon z neho zliezol.

„Hyung, spravil som ti raňajky!" Zasmial som sa a dal ich pred neho.

„Ďakujem." Sladko sa usmial a pustil sa do nich.

„Hyung?"

„Hm?"

„Mám na teba prosbu."

„Počúvam."

Dvihol zrak a s úsmevom ma sledoval.


	17. 16 [anything]

Jimin pov

Dvihol zrak a sledoval ma.

V tej chvíli som ja ten môj sklopil k prstom a začal sa s nimi hrať.

„Môžeš sa pýtať."

„J-ja, mám ísť na nákup s Jin hyungom, mohol by si ma odviesť?" Opýtal som sa tichučko.

Hneď ako som sa ho to opýtal som to oľutoval, mal som mlčať a nepýtať sa ho na také hlúposti.

Počul som jeho smiech.

Čo ma dostalo do pomykova, dvihol som k nemu zrak a pozrel sa do jeho tváre.

Mal úsmev na perách a či prižmúrené.

„Hyung?"

„Vážne ma len o toto žiadaš?"

Iba som prikývol a on sa znova rozosmial.

„Jiminie, pre teba by som spravil čokoľvek." Povedal ako náhle sa dosmial.

Jeho odpoveď ma prekvapila. Sledoval som ho s otvorenou pusou... zatiaľ, čo on sa usmieval ako slniečko na hnoji.

„Podáš mi raňajky?"Vyrušil ma z môjho sledovania a podal som mu tácku s raňajkami.

Oprel som sa o čelo postele a sledoval ho ako raňajkuje.

Netuším ako... ale myslím, že môj jazyk je rýchlejší ako moja mysel.

„Keď som sedel na tebe, keď sme sa dotýkali, keď sme boli tak blízko seba, nemal chuť si ma pobozkať?"

Až keď som to vyslovil som si to uvedomil a moja mysle začal až v tej chvíli spolupracovať.

Hyung sa otočil ku mne, dvihol obočie ale mlčky ma sledoval.

O niekoľko chvíľ neskôr, položil tácku na kraj a po štvornožky sa doplazil ku mne.

Tak ako ja som sedel na ňom teraz on sedel na mne.

Znova naše tváre boli blízko.

Naše nošteky sa dotýkali...

...a dychy spájali do jedného.

Takto som sa cítil...

...veľmi dobre.

Ako už dlho nie.

Ruku si položil na moje líce a bruškami prstov mi po ňom prešiel.

Nežne, ako keby som bol z porcelánu a on sa bál, že sa rozbijem.

Tento dotyk, ktorý mi venoval spôsobil zimomriavky po tele...

Tento dotyk, pri ktorom som sa cítil...

tak ináč...

tak ako nikdy predtým...

a predsa len, bol to nevinný dotyk.

Musel som privrieť od slasti očká.

„Vždy, keď ťa vidím, chcem ťa pobozkať." Šepol mi do uška a perami sa oň obtrel.

Prehltol som, že to mohol aj on počuť.

„Ani sám nevieš, čo všetko mi spôsobuješ. Ani si nevieš predstaviť ako si prajem, len jedno..." Stále šepkal, ale tá veta bola nedokončená a ja som chcel odpoveď.

„Jedno?"

„Byť s tebou."

V tom momente mi začal zvoniť mobil.

Otvoril som oči a hyung už na mne nebol, sedel odo mňa a jedol raňajky.

Písal mi Jin hyung. 

-

„Je to Jin?"

Opýtal sa, keď som zablokoval mobil.

„Áno, je to on, teší sa," sladko som sa usmial.

„A ty?"

„Samozrejme, že aj ja! Len ma mrzí, že musí tam mať svojich bogardov?"

Hyung sa zasmial.

„Myslíš bodyguardov?"

„Áno, lebo Namjoon sa o neho bojí."

Zosmutnel som.

„Nie je jediní, ja sa tiež bojím a najradšej by som ťa nikde nepustil. S úsmevom na perách by som ťa zatvoril do ružovej miestnosti, ktorá by bola plná mäkkých veci."

Zamračil som sa.

„Prečo?"

„Aby si si neublížil, vyzeráš veľmi krehko."

„Nepýtal som sa na to," postavil som sa a ruky si založil na hrudi, „pýtal som sa, prečo ružová!"

Hyung sa znova zasmial.

„Prečo smeješ!" Povedal som frustrujúco a dupol si nôžkou.

A jeho reakcia bola,- smiech.

„Si taký rozkošný." Preniesol a sladko sa na mňa usmial.

Postavil sa a došiel ku mne.

Stál len kúsok predo mnou, čakal som čo bude ďalej.

„Ani nevieš ako veľmi rád by som ťa stisol v náruči, pobozkal a mohol si povedať, že si môj."

Naklonil hlavu na bol a posmutne sa usmial.

Keď som otváral ústa, že čosi poviem, on sa otočil na päte. Došiel ku skrini, kde vybral oblečenie.

„Vyber si niečo, ja sa idem umyť, aj ty môžeš, vedľa-"

„Hyung a môžem s tebou?"

Keď som to povedal hneď sa otočil ku mne s otvorenou pusou.

„Jimin?"

„Ja-"

Tentokrát som bol prerušený ja, jeho mobilom. Došiel k nemu a keď videl kto volá zamračil sa.

„Bež si ju dať, toto bude na dlho."

Ani nečakal na moju odpoveď a odišiel preč.

Tak mi nič iné neostávalo. Dal som si sprchu, prezliekol sa do jeho vecí a keď som zišiel dole, na pohovke sedel Jin hyung.

„Jinnie?"

„Och Jiminie!" Keď ma započul a videl, rozbehol sa ku mne a objal ma.

„P-prečo si tu?"

„Lebo Yoongi zavolal Jooniemu, lebo mu niečo do toho vošlo, takže Joonie ma sem doviezol a tých chalani nás odvezú a budú celý čas s nami." Ukázal za mňa kde stáli dvaja veľkí chlapi.

Iba som prikývol.

„Môžeme ísť?"

Znova som prikývol a Jin hyung ma vzal za ruku a spolu odišli preč, teda spolu v sprievode tých chlapov, s ktorých som mal strach. 

-

„Už sme boli skoro v desiatich obchodoch a nič sme nekúpili!" Povzdychol som si a posadil sa na sedačku, ktorú som uvidel.

„Ja som kúpi-"

„Hyung! Hovorím o darčeku!"Rozhodil som rukami.

„Och aha."

Prisadol si ku mne a vytiahol mobil z vrecka a začal do neho čosi ťukať.

„Píše ti hyung?"

„Nie, len si prezerám instagram, čo je nové a tak." Pokrčil ramenami.

„Aha."

„Možno by sme mohli niečo nájsť tu na nete."

„To je dobrý nápad!"

Bol to dobrý nápad, ale čo z toho, keď sa to nehodilo k nemu.

„Hyung?" Začal som, keď sme nenašli nič.

„Hm?"

„Má Yoongi hyung instagram?"

Hyung sa zasmial a potom prikývol.

„V dnešnej dobe ho majú všetci!"

Zažmurkal som.

„Ja ho nemám."

„Prepáč Jiminie, nemyslel som to zle."

„To je v pohode," usmial som sa, „ukáže mi jeho profil?"

Hyung prikývol a naklikol na jeho profil. 

-

„Prečo tam má fotku vás dvoch?"

„Lebo to boli Vianoce, trávili sme ich spolu a hyung to tam pridal, pretože si myslel, že sme roztomilí." Sladko sa usmial.

„Ste roztomilí!"

„Ďakujeme!" Zachichotal sa, „prajem si, aby si aj Yoongi hyung niekoho našiel, aby bol konečne šťastný." Povzdychol si.

„Ale teraz je zadaný, keď som dobre informovaný, či?"

„To dievča, je len hra, kvôli jeho otcovi."

„Čo-"

„Jiminie, ja nie som tá správna osoba, ktorá by ti to mala povedať. Mal by ti to povedať on, tak ako aj všetko."

„Povedal mi že mu na mne záleží."

V tom momente sa na mňa vyplašene pozrel rozhliadol dookola.

„Deje sa niečo?"

„Nemôžeš také veci povedať tu na verejnom mieste, kde to môže počuť hocikto."

Mračil som sa.

„Prečo?"

„Vážne sa to pýtaš?"

Pochopil som...

„Ideme ďalej, možno niečo kúpime."

-

„Máme toľko vecí, ale ani jednu darček pre neho!" Zakučal Jinie.

„Ty máš!"

„Nemôžem za to, že si si nič nekúpil."

„Kľud hyung." Zasmial som sa.

„Už sme tu pán Park." Povedal mi šofér keď sme prišli pred moju bytovku.

„Ďakujem." Usmial som sa na neho a s Jinom hyungom som sa objal a rozlúčil.

S malou dušičkou som sa vracal hore. Išiel som radšej pešo, pretože som sa cítil vážne zle...

Nie žeby som mal strach... ale..

Dobre mal som strach, že ich tam načapem a to som vážne vidieť nechcel.

Predsa, miloval som ho z celého srdca, nie?

Prehltol som guču slín v hrdle a ruku natiahol ku zámku a pomaly otvoril dvere.

V tom momente mi pípla správa.


	18. 17 [squabble]

Jimin pov

Vošiel som do vnútra a vytiahol z vrecka mobil. Pípla mi správa od Yoongiho hyunga. Usmial som sa a rozklikol ju, ale hneď som to oľutoval, pretože moje srdiečko sa rozbúchalo a ja som cítil, bolesť.

-

„Hyung?" Ozvalo sa v byte a ja som konečne dvihol zrak od tej fotky.

Jungkook na mňa hľadel a hneď za ním stál Taehyung. Pokrútil som hlavou a zhlboka sa nadýchol.

„Dúfam, že ste to v spálni nerobili, pretože som unavený a chcem spať." Povedal som ticho a čakal na odpoveď.

„Hyu-"

„Nehyunguj sa, jednoducho mi odpovedz!" Povedal som pevne.

„Nie," odpovedal ticho Jungkook a sklopil zrak.

„Vďaka," prikývol som a obišiel ho, plánoval som sa zavrieť v spálni a nechcel som už nikdy vyliezť.

„Hyung, mrzí ma to," odvážil sa ozvať Taehyung, ja som sa ironicky zasmial a zastavil sa.

„Mrzí? Čo ťa presne mrzí? To, že si vzdychal jeho meno? To, že ťa šukal? Čo presne ťa mrzí, Taehyung," prepaľoval som ho pohľadom.

„V tej chvíli bol naštvaný a zúfali!" Skríkol po mne a ja som sa znova ironicky uchechtol.

„Ale to mu nedávalo žiadné kurva právo ma podviesť!? Miloval som ho viac ako svoj život! Starám sa o neho ako o decko a nič od neho som nechcel," kričal som, „chcel som len jednu prijebanú vec a to, aby mi bol kurva verný! Ale on si vtáka nevie udržať v gatiach!"

„Jimin nie je to-"

„A ako to je!" Opýtal som sa ho s iróniou v hlase.

„Ja... j-ja,"

„Čo ty?" Ruky som si založil v bok.

„Ty si mi tiež nebol verný! Čo ten týpek, čo ti dal prachy?!" Aj on si založil ruky v bok a ja som sa zasmial.

„Varil som mu a strážil psa, Junmyeon hyung mi povedal, že pri ňom si môžem takto zarobiť," pretočil som očami.

„Len to?"

„Áno len to kurva!" Zhúkol som, „Ty si hluchý alebo čo kurva!? hovorím, že milujem teba! Do piče milujem ťa viac ako seba a ty si myslíš, žeby som ťa podviedol?! Znamenal si pre mňa všetko, bojoval by som za tebou do konca."

„Jimin ja-"

„Vypadni."

„Čože?"

„Ty si kurva vážne hluchý!? Povedal som ti aby si kurva vypadol!" Zhúkol som po ňom. „Tento dojebaný byt som platil celý skurvený čas ja, je napísaný na mňa. Všetko čo je v ňom som platil ja zatiaľ čo ty si sa kurvil s ním, takže nemáš žiadne do piče právo tu byť, vypadni." Kričal som.

„To nespravíš," zúfalo sa zasmial.

„Myslíš?"

Vyzeral som v tej chvíli ako psychopat, ale bolo mi to kurva jedno. Vošiel som do izby, došiel som ku skrini a vzal jeho skurvené veci a vyšiel s nimi na chodbu. Tam som ich po ňom začal hádzať.

„V Y P A D N I!" Po každom písmenku som hodil jednu veci a potom ich hodil všetky.

„Jimin preháňaš." Ozval sa ten skurvysyn.

„Čo do piče tu ešte ty robíš?!"

„Chceme ti to vysvetliť a ty sa chováš ako nejaká vyšinutá ženská!" Zakričal po mne.

„Taehyung čo si to o ňom kurva povedal?!" Jungkook hodil veci na zem a chytil Taehyunga za tričko.

„Boha prestaň, nehraj sa tu na niečo čo nechceš. Choďte obaja do piče a mne dajte skurvený pokoj," znechutene som sa zatváril a otočil sa na päte, kráčajúc k spálni, „och a ostatné tvoje veci letia oknom," žmurkol som po Jungkookovi, keď som stál vo dverách, ktoré som za sebou zatvoril a zamkol.

Počul som ako buchá a kričí moje meno, ale mne to bolo jedno. Vzal som všetky jeho veci a otvoril okno, začal som ich vyhadzovať všetko. Dokonca aj obliečky a spodnú plachtu.

Nedokázal som sa už na neho ani pozrieť.

Zlomil mi srdce a ja som ho miloval viac ako svoj život.

Pípla mi správa, samozrejme, že nebola ani od Jungkooka ani od Taehyunga, pretože tých som si hneď zablokoval, ale boli to správy od Yoongiho. 

-

Prezliekol som sa, vzal si do ruksaka pár veci, nabíjačku a mohol som opustiť izbu. No vonku ma čakalo prekvapenie.

Jungkook s Taehyungom sedeli na sedačke a boli nalepený na sebe, - bozkávali sa.

„Fuj, že vám nie je hanby!" Pokrútil som hlavou znechutene.

„Hyung! Ale nie ja som to nechcel, on sa na-"

„Ty klamár jeden!" Počul som ako niekto niekomu strelil facku ale bolo mi to jedno. Kráčal som do chodby, kde som sa obul a vzal si bundu.

„Odchádzam, keď sa zajtra vrátim, tak už tu nebudeš jasné!" Pozrel som sa na Jungkooka.

„A kde mám ísť?" Povedal zúfalo načo som sa falošne usmial.

„Máš nového priateľa? Čo tak nemu?" Uškrnul som sa, „och a mimochodom, už dole máš veci," žmurkol som po ňom a zabuchol dvere za sebou, privolal som si výťah a nastúpil doň.

Dvere sa zatvorili, keď sa otvorili tie od bytu a Jungkook priletel k výťahu a chcel ísť dole, iba som mu zamával a výťahom sa dostal na prízemie.

Keď som bol dole vyšiel som z budovy a došiel k najbližšej lavičke a vytiahol mobil z vrecka.

Píšúc správu pre Junmyeon hyunga a Minseok hyunga.

-

Od Junmyeon hyunga mi odpoveď neprišla, dokonca ani videné tak som písal Minseokovi, te mi odpísal až príliš rýchlo.

-

Z môjho písania si s ním ma vyrušil hlas Yoonieho.

„Jiminie?"

Vystrašene, od ľaku som podskočil, keď som ucítil jeho ruku na mojom ramene.

„Hyung! Vieš ako som sa ťa zľakol!" Postavil som sa a ruky si založil na hrudi.

„Prepáč mi to," zasmial sa.

Prikývol som a on sa usmial. Poukázal na auto, ktoré stálo opodial a spolu sme k nemu došli, ako gentleman mi otvoril dvere a ja som nastúpil, zapásajúc sa. On prešiel dookola a usadil sa na mieste šoféra a hneď sme išli k nemu.

Teraz som mohol s čistým svedomím na neho pozerať a dokonca ho aj objtiať. Žiadne výčitky som nemal, pretože žiadne my s Jungkookom nebolo.

A v tom momente, keď som si to uvedomil,...

...po celý čas som sa mohol hyunga dotýkať, mohol som mu dovoliť aby sa ma dotkol, aby ma pobozkal, aby ma mal...

...ale ja som myslel na to decko, ktoré som mal v srdci.

„Jimine?" Z premýšľania ma vyrušil hyungov hlas.

„Hm?"

„Tvoj mobil," upozornil ma a ja som sa zamračil.

Nevedel som o čo ide, ale hneď som pochopil, vibroval ako bláznivý. 

-

Keď som odpísal usmial som sa a otočil na hyunga, ktorý sa mračil.

„Hyung?"

„Hm?"

„Prečo sa mračíš?"

„Lebo."

„Hyung!" Drgol som od neho a zasmial sa.

„Prestaň, šoférujem." Povedal vážne, tak že som sa ho až bál.

„Prepáč." Tichúčko som pípol a viac sa neozval.

Skutočne som sa ho bál.

Zvyšok cesty bolo ticho. On bol nahnevaný ? a ja som sa ho bál... Prišli sme pred jeho dom a ja som hneď vystúpil a kráčal dnu, kde ma privítala Holly. On sa zašil do svojej pracovne s buchotom a načo som sa vyľakal.

„Prečo?"

-

Keď som mal neskorú večeru hotovú išiel som zavolať hyunga.

Jemne som zaklopal na dvere a čakal na jeho reakciu.

Prudko otvoril dvere až som cukol, zamračil sa na mňa a ja som od strachu začal cúvať.

Chrbtom som narazil o stenu a Yoongi bol tak blízko mňa, že sa mi dych zasekol v hrdle.

„Žiarlil som, na toho skurvysyna, s ktorým si si písal," zvrčal blízko mojej tváre, „kto ti kurva písal."


	19. 18 [hoseok]

Jimin pov

„Žiarlil som, na toho skurvysyna, s ktorým si si písal," zvrčal blízko mojej tváre, „kto ti kurva písal."

Usmial som sa sladko a natočil hlavu na bok.

Chcel som ho provokovať, takže som si kusol aj do pery a mohol som vidieť ako sa napol.

„Hyung," povedal som sladko a jemne sa uškrnul.

„Provokuješ?" Už aj jemu sa na tvári objavil úškrn.

Takže hra sa môže začať, aj keď som si nebol tým istý, ale predsa, čo som mohol stratiť?

Nič.

Nemal som už nič.

Keďže sa rukami opieral vedľa mojej hlavy a telom bol skoro natlačený na mne, nič iné mi neostávalo.

„Hyung," znova som ho provokoval a on sa tvárou priblížil.

„Hm?"

V tom momente som sa doširoka usmial a popod jeho ruky som prekĺzol smerom preč a začal utekať.

„Keď si ma chytíš tak ti všetko poviem!" Zakričal som zatiaľ čo som bežal naprieč domu.

„Však ja ťa chytím." Zasmial sa za mnou a ja som sa dostal ku schodom a vybehol hore.

Ukryl som sa do izby, ktorú som nepoznal a on ma našťastie nenašiel, cez špáru dverí som sa pozrel kde je a keď som ho nevidel, tak som tak som sa usmial.

Vybehol som von, ale v tom momente som započul ako otvára dvere.

Otočil som sa k nemu, ale to bola chyba.

Zletel som zo schodov dole, kotúľal som sa po nich ako vrece zemiakov.

„JIMIN!"

-

„Bude v pohode?"

„Bože si totálne tupý, alebo čo, už ti to hovorí asi po desiatykrát, bude v pohode, len sa udrel a omdlel."

„A nemá-"

„Samozrejme, že nemá žiadne zranenie! Prezrel som mu celú hlavu, videl si snáď krv?!"

„No tak čo kurva jančíš!?"

„Jančím, pretože je to Jimin."

Smiech.

„Prečo sa smeješ?"

„Hej už sa prebúdza," pomaly som otvoril oči a mohol vidieť rozmazane.

Nado mnou stali dvaja muži.

A...

Obidvoch som poznal.

Bol to Yoongi hyung a Hobi hyung.

Moment.

Čo tu robí Hobi hyung?

„Hoseok hyung?" Chytil som sa za hlavu a rukou si prešiel cez vlasy.

„Si v pohode? Bolí ťa niečo?" Hneď sa ma pýtal Yoongi hyung.

„Som, len čo tu robí hyung?"

„Ošetruje ťa," povedal jednoducho na čo som sa zamračil.

„Chcem sa posadiť."

„Nemal by si, je to dosť ne-"

„Povedal som, že sa chcem posadiť," zavrčal som.

Yoongi mi pomohol ale Hobi len krútil hlavou.

„Mali by sme ti to vysvetliť."

„Nie." Povedal Hobi hyung.

„Prečo nie?!"

„Jiminie," ozval sa Yoongi hyung ja som sa k nemu otočil, „teraz mám prácu, ale Hoseok tu s tebou ostane, keby niečo tak mi píš, dobre?"

Zamračil som sa ale prikývol som.

„Ale my tu neostávame, odchádzame ku mne."

„Hoseok, rozprávali sme sa o-"

„Nie, ja tu v tvojom skurvenom dome neplánujem ostať. Nikdy." Povedal naštvane.

„Vidíš, že nie je scho-"

„Od nesiem ho, ale ja tu kurva neostanem ani minútu," priblížil sa k Yoongimu a prstom mu ťukol do hrude, „neprišiel som pretože si ma ty kurva volal, prišiel som len a len kvôli nemu, pretože mi je ako mladší brat."

„Berieš ho tak ako ja teba pred rokmi?"

„Nemáš žiadne skurvené právo o tom hovoriť, nie ty."

„Dobre, postaraj sa o neho, len nech sa mu nič nestane, môže s vami poslať-"

„Ja sa o neho postarám sám."

„Fájn." Pretočil očami Yoongi hyung...

Rozprávali sa o niečom, o čom som ja nevedel... a tvárili sa ako keby som tam nebol.

„Jiminie, keby niečo píš mi." Yoongi sa sladko usmial a odišiel preč.

„Si v pohode?"

Pokrútil som hlavou.

„Tak počkám-"

„Ale môžem ísť, ak sa tu cítiš zle."

„Tak poďme, u mňa si ľahneš, dáš zmrzlinu a tak?"

Navrhol, ja som prikývol. Pomaly s jeho pomocou som sa dostal dole, k jeho autu a spolu sme odišli k nemu.

-

„Jiminie?"

„Hm?"

„Povieš mi, čo sa vtedy stalo?"

Povzdychol som si a sklopil zrak, sledujúc deku.

Sedeli sme na gauči a pozerali telku, hyung mi spravil kakao a povedal, že keď sa budem cítiť zle, donesie mi aj zmrzlinu.

„Hyung a ty mi povieš, prečo sa nemôžeš s Yoongim?"

Povzdychol si aj on.

„Niečo za niečo, to je správne," konštatoval.

„Môže-"

„Prosím Jiminie, začni ty," prikývol som.

„Jungkook a ja sme sa chceli v ten večer zblížiť, vieš ako to myslím."

„Sex, chápem," pri tom slove som sa začervenal.

„Ale on vytiahol ráno, ako mu Yoongi hodil peniaze, keďže mi zaplatil a tú vec, ale on to pochopil ináč, opýtal sa ma, či aj pri ňom vdychal, m-myslel som si, že si r-robí s-srandu," šepol som a cítil ako sa mi oči plnia slzami.

„Ale?"

„Tak som sa ho aj ja o-opýta, že kto je hore, či on alebo Tahyung," smrkol som a potiahol nosom, „odpovedal, že on."

„Jiminie," šepol a cítil som ako si ruku prehodil cez rameno.

„Hyung, ja som ho miloval, miloval som ho tak veľmi, bol pre mňa všetko," už som plakal a nechcel som to zastaviť.

„Viem a moc ma mrzí to čo som ti hovoril," šepkal.

„Ale mal si celý čas pravdu," mrkol som, „on ma celý čas s ním podvádzal."

„A už ste sa rozprávali?"

„Nie, ale ja to neplánujem, nechcem už sa s ním vidieť."

„Chápem ťa."

To bolo posledné čo povedal, rozplakal som sa, nechcel som to v sebe viac držať. Stačilo mi jeho objatie.

Keď ma to prešlo, moje vzlyky utíchli som sa otočil na hyunga.

„Môžeš mi povedať teraz ty?"

„Áno, len mám ešte jednu otázku," prikývol som.

„Ale neskôr, teraz chcem počuť teba."

Odtiahol sa odo mňa a zapozeral sa na stenu.

„Keď sme sa spoznali, tak som práve odchádzal z výšky, pretože som nemal na to peniaze a rodičia nemali na to aby ma podporovali. Môj kamarát sa stretával so zlými ľuďmi, preto sa zabil a mňa nechal samého, tí zlí ľudia sa mi vyhrážali, ale nejako..." stíchol.

„Nejako?"

„Neviem ako ale do toho sa zamotal Yoongi a pomohol mi z toho, vzal si ma pod svoje ochranné krídla. Pomáhal mi ako vedel, dokonca zamestnal ma vo svojej firme ako asistenta, mojej rodine pomohol z biedy, do teraz sa majú dobre..." pokrútil hlavou.

„Hyung, hovoríš, ako keby bol dobrý... ale myslíš si opak."

Otočil sa ku mne a zamračil.

„On je zlý, kvôli nemu zomrela moja sestra," videl som ako sa mu oči zaleskli.

„T-to ma mrzí," šepol.

„V podstate si mohla za to sama," mračil sa a kusol si do pery.

„Ale?"

„Ale aj tak budem viniť jeho za jej smrť."

„Prečo hyung?"

„Lebo bola do neho zamilovaná, Hosook ho milovala viac, ako mňa. Síce on jej povedal, že ju nechce, nemá o ňu záujem, ale ona sa nechcel vzdať," šepkal.

„A-ako sa j-jej to s-stalo?"

„Chcela upútať jeho pozornosť," mračil som sa.

„Nero-"

„Zaplietla s ďalšími zlými ľuďmi, ktorí boli nepriatelia jeho. Povedala im, že dostanú prachy, pretože je jeho priateľka, keď sa mu ozvú," pokrútil hlavou a mohol som vidieť ako sa mu slzy kotúľali po lícach, „ale nevolali mi, neznášali ho tak veľmi, že sa na to vyjebali a rovno..."

„zabili..." dohovoril som za neho a on prikývol.

Teraz som ho tíšil ja.

„Ja viem, že on za to nemôže. Môže za to jedine Hosooka, ale aj tak mu to budem vyčítať."

Držal som ho v objatí a hladil po chrbte, dokým sa nevyplakal. Bol som tu pre neho, ako on pre mňa.

„Hyung?"

Ozval som sa po chvíli ticha.

„Hm?"

„Ako to, že si ma ošetril?"

„Lebo som ukončil strednú školu so zameraním na zdravotníctvo a tiež som chcel ísť študovať na lekársku fakultu, chcel som pomáhať ľudom, ale nemal som dosť peňazí, takže viem len základ."

Chápavo som prikývol.

„A nechcel by si sa tam vrátiť?"

Zasmial sa a otočil sa ku mne.

„A čo ty Jiminie? Nerozmýšľal si, žeby si sa vrátil do školy? Predsa, Yoongi by ti pomohol."

Jemne sa na mňa usmial a to isté som spravil aj ja.

„Prečo sa do neho chceš zamilovať?"

-

Štvrtok prebehol veľmi rýchlo, začo som bol rád, s hyungom sme ostali celý deň u neho a pozerali film, večer sme sa išli prejsť a na zmrzlinu.

Po prechádzke sme si dali sprchu a na dobrú noc sme si pozreli ďalší film.

V piatok som sa rozhodol ísť do práce, predsa len, chýbalo mi to tak... smenu som mal s Hobim, takže to bolo celkom crazy. Ako sme obsluhovali tak sme sa aj bavili.

A keď na smena skončila, znova sme išli k nemu.

„Takže tam ideš?"

Prikývol som.

„Prečo?"

„Lebo ho chcem vidieť!" Zaškeril som sa.

„Ale vidieť ho môžeš aj inák."

Prikývol som.

„Viem, hyung, ale aj Luhanovi a Miniemu som sľúbil, že prídem" kusol som si do pery, „a to že on tam bude vybavovať svoje kšefty bude len detail."

„Och Jiminie."

Pokrútil hlavou nado mnou hyung a ja som sa sladko usmial.

-

„Dnes bude menej práce, keďže o pár ulíc ďalej otvorili nový klub," ozval sa Luhan hyung.

„Aha," prikývol som.

„Ale to je dobre, že si prišiel!" Zasmial sa Minseok a zavesil sa na mňa.

„Kámo na tvojom mieste by som to nerobil, on už svojho nebezpečného daddyho má," kusol som si do pery, keď to dopovedal Hobi hyung.

„Hyuuuung!" Buchol som ho do ramenami.

„Čo je?" Zasmial sa.

„Pšt!"

Odrazu začal Luhanovi vibrovať mobil a hneď sa otočil na nás.

„Je tu."

„Jiminie, máš tu daddyho," zašepkal mi Hoseok do ucha a ja som očervenel.

„Prestaň!" Znova som do neho drgol.

„Hobi, ideš?"

Pokrútil hlavou a štuchol do mňa.

„Ide Jiminie."

„Čo?" Luhan a Minseok sa otočili na mňa.

„Ale čo-"

„On to zvládne," usmial sa, Hobi, čím prerušil tých dvoch.

„No dobre, trojka."

Prikývol som, vzal som si podnos aj s papierom a perom a odišiel do trojky.

S úsmevom na perách som tam došiel, otvoril dvere.

„JIMIN!"


	20. 19 [first touch]

Jimin pov

„JIMIN!" Yoongi prekvapene zamrkal ale naštvane zazjapal moje meno.

Smutne som sa zatváril, predsa, toto som si nezaslúžil, nie?

„Čo tu do piče robíš?!" Zhúkol a došiel ku mne.

Ruky mi položil na ramená a naštvane sa na mňa díval.

„Jimin kurva pýtam sa ťa poslednýkrát, čo tu kurva robíš?!" Zhúkol mi do tváre.

Bál som sa ho.

Bál som sa ho viac, ako vtedy, keď mi priložil k hlave zbraň.

Moje oči sa začali plniť slzami.

„Ch-hcel s-som ti s-spraviť pr-rekavepnie."

„Jimin ale toto je kurva nebezpečné miesto, nemáš tu čo hľadať, do piče!"

Zúfalo som na neho hľadel a držal v sebe všetko, hlavne slzy a vzlyky, aby som sa nerozplakal.

„JIMIN!" Znova zhúkol po mne.

To som už nevydržal a vytrhol som sa z jeho zovretia. Rozbehol som sa späť k baru a už som dovolil aby sa mi oči naplnili slzami.

Potreboval som Hobiho a jeho objatie.

Potreboval som aby ma niekto upokojil.

Pretože človek, do ktorého som sa asi zamiloval, - chovám k nemu nejaké city, po mne zjapal, ako na posledného úbožiaka.

„Min, k-kde je S-seokie," hneď som sa pýtal Minseoka, keď som došiel k baru.

Otočil sa ku mne a úsmev mu padol z pier.

„Minie, čo sa deje?" Pýtal sa, ale ja som vzlykol.

„K-kde je S-seokie."

„Má pauzu išli s Luhanom fajčiť," krátko vysvetlil, „poď sem," prikývol som.

Bolo mi jedno od koho, ale potreboval som objatie.

Cítil som sa naozaj zle, tak ako ešte nikdy nie...

...takto zle som sa necítil, ani keď sa mi Jungkook priznal.

Keď ma stiahol do objatia, neváhal som a nechal som slzy padať po lícach.

Objímal a ma rukou ma hladil po chrbte. Upokojoval ma slovami, ktoré som ani nevnímal.

Pred očami som mal Yoongiho desivý výraz ako na mňa kričal.

„Jimine," šepol mi Min do ucha a ja som sa od neho odtiahol.

„Čo sa stalo?" Hľadel mi nežne do očí.

„K-kričal po m-mne," šepol som a znova sa mi do oči tisli slzy.

„Kto Minie."

„Yoo-"

„Suga, však?" Ozval sa za mnou Hobiho hlas.

Iba som prikývol a znova som objal Minseoka.

Jeho objatie bolo to najlepšie. Výškovo mi bol najbližšie takže som sa za nikým nemusel naťahovať. Preto som ho objímal a on ma objímal späť.

„Jiminie, povieš nám preč-"

„Mal si tam ísť kurva ty, Hoseok."

„Prestaň, Luhan."

Oni dvaja sa tam hádali, zatiaľ čo ma Minseok stískal v náruči a do druhého uška šepkal sladké veci...

„Pôjdeme na zmrzlinku, pôjdeme na koláčik a spolu môžeme ísť aj do zábavného parku!" Prudko ma od seba odtiahol.

Smrkol som a prikývol.

„Už neplač, také zlatíčko by plakať nemalo," zatváril sa ako smutné šteniatko...

... čím ma donútil trochu sa usmiať.

„Áno to je náš Minie, s úsmevom, kto-"

„Ktorý mi pristane viac ako plač," dopovedal Yoongi za nami.

Telom mi prešli zimomriavky.

„A prestaň mi kurva nabaľovať môjho-"

„On nie je tvoj, Suga." Zapojil sa do toho Seokie.

Ale ja som sa schoval len do Miseokovej náruče.

„Kurva nedotýkaj sa ho!"

Ale Min ho nepočúval.

„Ty to nechápeš?! Bojí sa ťa a nechce byť pri tebe, Suga."

„Nestaraj sa do toho, Hoseok."

Iba som zavrel oči a viac sa pritúlil k Minovi.

„Jimin." Yoongi ma oslovil ale ja som ho nechcel počúvať.

„Choď si vybavovať tvoje veci a nechaj ho na pokoji," ozval sa znova Seokie.

„On je tiež moja vec a moja záležitosť, ktorú som dojebal ale snažím sa to kurva odčiniť."

Pri jeho odpovedi mi prešli zimomriavky po tele a moje srdiečko začalo biť rýchlejšie.

„Nechaj ho."

„Nenechám kurva, vezmem si ho domov," naštvaný Yoongiho hlas, ma donútilo zatriasť sa a Miseoka sa pustiť.

So slzami v očiach som sa k nemu otočil a to už stál predo mnou, ani neviem ako vzal ma za ruku. Za pult. Otočil sa ku mne a rýchlo si ma prehodil cez rameno ako vrece zemiakov.

Vypískol som a chcel som protestovať, ale ostal som ranu po zadku.

„Odchádzame."

Mohol som vidieť ako chalani ma vyprevádzali smutnými pohľadmi. Zakýval som im a nechal sa niesť ním do auta.

Yoongi ma položil na zem až vtedy, keď sme stáli pri jeho aute. Otvoril mi dvere a ukázal aby som nasadol. Spravil som tak ako mi nakázal, predsa...

...bál som sa ho.

Keď zabuchol dvere, nastúpil aj on, celá cesta prebehla v tichu. Ja som sa bál a on sa asi nemienil ospravedlniť.

Jasné, čo čakať od niekoho ako je on?

A ospravedlnenie už vôbec nie.

Keď autom zastavil pri dome, nečakal som na nič a vystúpil. Správal som sa ako domu a naštvane som došiel dnu.

Pri dverách ma hneď privítala Holly, ktorú som vzal na ruky a došiel s ňou na gauč. Vyložil som si nohy, ju položil do lona a zapol si telku.

„Však jasné, kurva chovaj sa ako doma." Počul som ho, no ignoroval.

Díval som sa na telku, v ktorej nič nešlo a hladil Holly.

„Ignoruješ ma do piče?!" Zhúkol po mne, že sa až Holly zľakla.

Postavil som sa a otočil sa k nemu, keďže stál za gaučom.

„Čo chceš?!" Teraz som kričal aj ja, „čo ešte chceš odo mňa!? Vytiahol si ma odtiaľ, čo je moja práca a teraz ešte po mne zjapeš, lebo ťa ignorujem!? Skús hádať, prečo ťa ignorujem, ty kretén!"

„Nekrič po mne," jeho hlas ma upozorňoval.

„A ty môžeš?" Pýtal som sa ho.

„Jimin."

„Čo chceš!? Čo odo mňa chceš? Stále sa motáš okolo mňa a-" otočil sa na päte kráčal preč, „a ja keď sa pýtam tak si odídeš! Výborne Min Yoongi, len si choď!"

Pokrútil som hlavou a nechal som svoje telo padnúť na gauč. Vzal som Holly a začal sa s ňou maznať.

-

Keď bolo dosť veľa hodín, som sa vydal do spalne. Pohasil som a s Holly na rukách som došiel do spálne, bolo mi jedno, že je to Yoongiho izba, ale vždy som tam spával a teraz som to nehodlal meniť.

Zasvietil som a Holly položil na posteľ. Prešiel som ku skrini, vybral som si veci a odišiel do sprchy, kde som sa rýchlo osprchoval a prezliekol do jeho vecí.

Keď som hasil do kúpeľne do izby práve vošiel Yoongi.

Pretočil som očami a povzdychol si.

Prešiel som k posteli a snažil sa ho nevnímať. Prikryl som sa až po uši a Holly si pritiahol k sebe.

Počul som ako zabuchol dvere, to znamenalo, že išiel do sprchy. Vydýchol som si a pokúsil sa zaspať.

Ale nedarilo sa mi a po celý čas, čo on bol v sprche som sa prehadzoval z jednej strany na druhú.

Keď sa otvorili dvere, snažil som sa byť ticho a tváriť sa, že spím. Ľahol si na druhú stranu, keďže som mu bol chrbtom, tak si naľahol bližšie ku mne a ruku si prehodil cez môj pás.

„Odpusť mi to," šepol mi do uška.

„Yoongi," šepol som a otočil sa k nemu.

Hľadel mi do očí rovnako ako ja jemu.

„Hm?"

„Bál som sa ťa," znova sa mi nahrnuli slzy.

„Ja viem, ale nechcem aby ti bolo ublížené," ruku mi položí na líce.

„Yoongi, ale mne tam nik neublíži."

Iba si povzdychne.

„Ani nevieš koľko je tam ľudí, ktorí ti chcú ublížiť," pokrútil som hlavou.

„Yoo-"

„Jiminie, nerieš to, kašli na to, poďme spať, lebo dnešok bude dlhý," zamračil som sa.

„Čo?"

„Dnes je tá oslava, už pól 4 ráno."

„Och," prikývol som.

Pritúlil som sa k hyungovi a v jeho náruči som aj zaspal.

-

„Bože oni dvaja sú tak roztomilý."

„Hm."

„Ani ich nechcem zobudiť."

„Tak ich nebuď."

„Ale musia sa raňajkovať."

„Môžu aj neskôr-"

Ucítil som ako si ma Yoongi k sebe ešte viac pritiahol.

„Bože pozri sa na neho, ako si ho-"

„Mlč, lebo ich zobudíme a potom Yoongi bude nevrlý."

„Máš pravdu, Joonie."

-

Zobudil som sa na to, ako ma niekto sleduje. Alebo skôr prepaľuje pohľadom?

Keď som otvoril očká, díval sa na mňa Yoongi.

Sladko sa usmial a posadil. Ponaťahoval som sa, až sa mi vyhrnulo tričko, kusol som si do pery a otočil sa na hyunga.

Na to mieste som ucítil, jeho prst, ktorý mi spôsobil zimomriavky.

„Yoonie," otočil som sa k nemu a on sa usmial.

„Jiminie," ja som sa sladko usmial.

Posadil sa a díval sa mi do očí, ruku mi položil na líce a nežne mi po ňom prešiel.

„Jim-"

„Spachtoši! Priniesol som vám raňajky!" Z buchotom sa otvorili dvere a do vnútra vošiel veselí Jin hyung.

Yoonie sa odo mňa odtiahol a postavil sa.

„Namjoon je dole?"

„Nemôžeš ísť dole, Yoongi." Upozornil ho.

„Je to môj dom, Jin, pôjdem kde chcem."

„Hyung! Ale nejde to! Robia pre teba prekvapenie! Musíš počkať takú hodinku a pol potom, môžete prísť dole." Argumentoval Jin hyung.

„Och, no dobré, tak mi dones z dola notebook, aspoň."

„Nie, máš tu Jiminieho, robte spolu nejakú zábavnú vec," usmial sa a hyung položil na posteľ stolík s raňajkami.

„Jin p-"

„Odchádzam! A skôr ako o hodinu a pol vás dole nechcem vidieť!"

Odišiel a zabuchol dvere za sebou.

Kusol som si do pery a otočil sa na hyunga.

„Môžeme robiť niečo zábavne, keď sa najeme."

Yoongi pretočil očami.

„Ale určite nemyslíš, to čo ja."

„A čo myslíš ty?"

Usmial sa a došiel ku mne, vzal hrianku a strčil mi ju do úst.

„Jedz."

Odkusol som si usmial sa.

„Je to výborné! Ochutnaj!" Ten kúsok som mu priložil k perám a potom keď odkúsol som si to uvedomil...

...to bolo ako keby sme sa pobozkali.

Oblizol si pery a posadil sa vedľa mňa.

„Máš darček pre mňa?"

V tom momente som sa zamračil.

V hlave som si nadával, že som mu ho zabudol kúpiť, pretože som si nevedel vybrať.

„Nechaj sa prekvapiť, hyung!" Falošne som sa usmial a drgol do neho.

„Dúfam, pretože myslím, že od teba to bude to najkrašie prekvapenie!" Usmial sa.

„Doniesol som ti ten notebook," ozval sa v dverách Namjoon.

„Vďaka," Yoongi sa usmial a prevzal si ho od neho.

Namjoon odišiel, Yoongi sa usadil na posteľ a začal sa babrať v notebooku, zatiaľ čo ja som ho kŕmil.

Keď sme dojedli, hral som sa s Holly a on sa venoval notebooku, ako keby som tu nebol... ale chápal som ho, potreboval pracovať.

Konečne po dlhom čase, byť tu zavretý s ním, ktorý ma ignoroval a Holly, ktorá mi zaspávala v lone sa dvere otvorili.

Bol to Hoseok.

„Čo ty tu kurva robíš?!" Zhúkol po ňom Yoongi a Hobi len pretočil očami.

„Priniesol Miniemu oblečenie, nemôže neustále chodiť v tvojich veciach."

Postavil som sa prešiel k hyugnovi, ktorého som objal a vzal si od neho veci. V kúpeľni som sa prezliekol a keď som vyšiel, Hobi vyberal veci pred Yoongiho, ktorý ho ignoroval.

„Choď sa obliecť aj ty, dole je už dosť veľa ľudí."

„Nejdem," Yoongi mu drzo odpovedal, „je to moja oslava, môžem byť kurva aj v-" dvihol zrak od notebooku a pozrel sa na mňa, zažmurkal a zaklapol ho. Postavil sa vzal si tie veci.

Celý čas hľadel na mňa, rovnako ako ja na neho, až dokým sa nestratil v kúpeľni.

„Máš na neho zvláštny vplyv, vieš o tom?" Ozval sa Hobi, ku ktorému som sa otočil.

„Prečo si to myslíš?"

„Lebo nikoho nepočúva, len..." pokrútil hlavou, „nechápem to."

Pokrčil som ramenami.

„Môžeme ísť." Vyšiel vonku Yoongi a zapínal si gombíky na košeli, ale samozrejme, že si ich nechal skoro do pol hrude otvorené, aby mohol ukázať svoje svaly.

Tak to nie, Min Yoongi.

Došiel som k nemu a zapol mu tie gombíky až úplne hore.

Započul som za sebou smiech, Hobi sa smial a ja som sa mračil, rovnako ako aj hyung.

„Prečo sa kurva smeješ!?"

„Ste vtipný."

Snažil sa držať, aby sa nesmial, ale nedarilo sa mu. Pokrútil hlavou a zo smiechom vyšiel vonku. A my sme ho nasledovali.

-

Yoongi sa mi z dohľadu stratil hneď, keď sme zišli dole. Všetci mu gratulovali a preto sa s nimi rozprával a vytratil.

Ale bol som rád, že som tu nebol sám, pretože Hobi hyung zavolal na oslavu aj Miseoka a Luhana. Takže hneď ako ma Minie videl, kde som sa na neho nalepil.

Chalanov som predstavil aj Jin hyungovi, s ktorým sme boli celý večer, keďže aj Namjoon zmizol. 

Pili sme alkohol v kuchyni a zabávali sa, zatiaľ čo všetci boli v obývačke, prípadne pobehovali rôzne po dome.

Alkohol mi začal pomaly stúpať do hlavy, keďže som nikdy moc nepil, tak to bolo hneď vidieť. Široký úsmev na perách a smiech.

Ale vždy, keď som si spomenul na daddyho, posmutnel som.

„Chýba mi daddy," oprel som sa o Miseokovo rameno a všetci mi venovali pohľad.

„Kto?"

„Daddy," objal som ho aj okolo pásu.

„Myslím, že náš milovaný Jimin má už dosť," snažil sa to odľahčiť Hobi hyung, „už ani nevie čo rozpráva," zasmial sa, no úprimne nikto mu neveril.

„Kto je tvoj daddy?" Opýtal sa ma Minie a objal ma tiež.

Nahol som sa k nemu a do uška šepol: „Yoonie hyung," zachichotal som sa a odtiahol sa od neho. 

Minseok sa usmieval ako slniečko.

„Nechcel by si si zatancovať?"

„Miseok." Ozval sa vedľa neho Luhan, ale ten po ňom žmurkol.

„Nech daddy žiarli a vezme nášho Minieho," uškrnul sa a vzal ma za ruku.

Potiahol ma do obývačky a chytil za boky. Práve hrala dosť pomalá pesnička a keďže som bol unavený, oprel som sa celý o neho a nechal sa ním viesť.

„Myslím, že som práve našiel tvojho daddyho," šepol mi do uška a ja som sa odtiahol od neho a otočil sa smerom, kde pozerá.

Stál tam môj daddy ma mračil sa, bol opak mňa, pretože ja som sa sladko usmieval.

„Nie je dokonalý?" opýtal som sa Minieho.

„Pre teba je, pre mňa je Luhan, ktorý ma asi veľmi tvrdo potrestá," zasmial sa, „drž sa," šepol, keď sa k nám daddy vydal.

Jeden odišiel a druhý prišiel. Daddy ma hneď vzal za ruku a vliekol po schodoch hore do našej izby, ktorú hneď zamkol.

„Chcel by som vidieť ten darček o teba, Jiminie." Hľadel na mňa ako zviera po koristi.

Zosmutnel som a sklopil zrak. Začal som s hrať s prštekmi.

„Prepáč mi to daddy, ale," smrkol som, „ja som nevedel čo ti vybrať a tak som ti nekúpil nič, pretože ty všetko máš," cítil som ako sa mi očká plnia slzami.

„Daddy?"

Dvihol som zrak a pozrel sa na neho.

„Samozrejme, že daddy," doširoka som sa usmial, „pretože sa o mňa staráš, daddy," pristúpil bližšie ku mne a chytil ma za boky.

Ruky som si obtočil okolo jeho krku a on sa tvárou priblížil k tej mojej.

Boli sme tak blízko...

...iba kúsok a pobozkali by sme sa.

„Máš krásny prívesok, Minie," šepol vzal mi ho do rúk.

„Je to len obyčajné J, ako začiatok môjho mena," usmial som sa.

„Daruj mi ho a budem to brať ako darček o teba."

Kusol som si pery a odtiahol som sa od neho. Úsmev zdobil moju tvár, keď som si ho skladal.

„Otoč sa daddy, chcem ti ho dať," prikývol a otočil sa.

Pripol so mu ho a on sa ešte raz ku mne otočil a znova ma chytil za boky.

„Môžem mať ešte jednu prosbu?"

„Daddy ty všetko."

„Mohol by som sa môjho baby boya dotýkať?"

Neváhal som a prikývol. Usmial sa a chytil lem trička, ktoré som mal na sebe a stiahol ho zo mňa.

Pohľadom mi prešiel po hrudi, až napokon vzal moje rúčky do tých jeho.

Spoločne nimi prechádzal po mojej odhalenej hrudi. Aj keď som sa dotýkal sám seba bolo to vzrušujúce a ja som bol určite červený ako rajčina.

„Daddy," šepol som, keď som odrazu jeho kožu ucítil na tej mojej.

„Keď mi ešte raz povieš daddy, neudržím sa Jiminie," šepol mi do uška, o ktoré sa perami jemne obtrel.

„Dad-"

„Och kurva," započuli sme Namjoonov hlas od dverí.

Yoonie ma pustil a ja som sa schoval za neho.

„Prepáčte, že kurva ruším, ale tvoj otec je dole, Yoongi."

„Do piče." Yoonie zanadával a počul som ako sa zabuchli dvere.

Yoonie sa otočil ku mne.

„Babe prosím ostaň tu, ja prídem."

Iba som prikývol a Yoonie sa usmial a odišiel preč.

Vzal som si tričko a obliekol ho. Prešiel som k posteli, do ktorej som sa uložil, no ešte predtým som si dal dole nohavice.

Točila sa mi hlavička, takže som keď som zatvoril oči, hneď... ani neviem ako zaspal som.

-

Ráno, nebolo také príjemné. Bolo mi zle, rýchlo som dobehol k záchodu a vyprázdnil si bruško.

Ucítil som ako ma niekto hladí po chrbátiku.

„Jiminie si v pohode."

Prikývol som a Yoonie mi podal pohár s vodou, ktorý som vypil.

Odrazu sa spálňou ozval môj mobil.

S ťažkosťami som k nemu došiel...

...a vydesilo ma to, kto mi volal.


	21. 20 [eomma]

Jimin pov

Volala mi eomma. Vyplašene som vzal do trasľavých rúk mobil a plánoval jej dvihnúť.

„Jiminie?" Ozval sa hyung.

Ja som iba pokrútil hlavou.

„Čo sa deje?" Zaujímal sa.

„Eomma."

On sa zamračil, čo ma trošku desilo.

„Rodičia sa ťa vzdali, takže... aká matka?"

„Jungkookva eomma, volám ju len eomma, lebo je mi ako matka, ktorú nemám. Ona ma berie takého akým som. Mám ju rád a ona mňa tiež a-"

„Volá ti, pretože sa niečo stalo?"

„Neviem, hyung," šepol som, „ale mám strach."

„Ak chceš môžem to dvi-"

„Nie, to nechcem, čo by si pomyslela?"

„Nič, vša-"

„Rozišiel som sa s jej priateľom a tu sa ťahám s ďalším? To jej nemôžem spraviť."

Iba som pokrútil hlavou a dvihol konečne ten vyzváňajúci mobil.

„Prosím," ozval som sa s malou dušičkou.

„Jiminie, tu je eomma," kusol som si do pery a prikývol.

„Áno, viem, eomma, potrebuješ niečo?"

„Počula som, čo sa stalo..." stíchla, „medzi tebou a Jungkookom."

„Eomma, ja- "

„Odpusť mu Jiminie, on je len dieťa, ktoré ešte nevie čo chce," povedala rýchlo, „ja viem, že to od teba nemôžem žiadať, ale," stíchla, „prosím mohol," smrkla, „mohol by si prísť do Pusanu?"

„Áno eomma, prídem, dobre? Už teraz si idem kúpiť lístok a do večera tma bude," horlovo som prikyvoval aj keď som dobre vedel, že ma vidieť nebude.

„Mám ťa rada, Jiminie,"

„Aj ja teba, eomma."

„Ďakujem," šepla a zložila.

Otočil som sa na hyunga, ktorý za mnou nestál. Počul som ako tečie voda, to znamená, že je v sprche.

Už aj to ako mi bolo totálne na hovno, prešlo. Takže aj moja odvaha sa objavila. Otvoril som dvere a vošiel dnu. Mohol som vidieť hyungovu siluetu.

„Hyung, odvezieš ma na vlakovú stanicu?"

„Odvezie ťa tam Kris, ja mám prácu," odpovedal mi jednoducho a otočil sa mi chrbtom.

„Aha," prikývol som a kusol si do pery, „môže si požičať nejaké tvoje veci a ruksak?"

„Pre mňa za mňa," odpovedal ľahostajne.

Zamračil som sa a vyšiel von.

Prečo je kurva taky?!

Pýtal som sa sám seba, ale odpoveď som aj tak nepoznal.

Došiel som k jeho šatníku, prezliekol sa a vzal si aj jeho veci do ruksaka, ktorý mal v dolnej poličke.

Prezlečený, vychystaný som došiel dole, kde ma čakalo prekvapenie. Moji hyungovia, ktorý to tu dávali dokopy.

„Čo tu robíte?" Zamračil som sa.

„Niekto to musí spratať," odpovedal Kris.

„Aha."

„Mám ťa odviesť?"

Iba som prikývol a on položil tácku na stôl, kráčajúc smerom k dverám, vydal som sa za ním a spoločne sme vyšli vonku, k autu, ktoré patrilo Yoongimu.

Po ceste som si kúpil lístok, na vlak, ktorý mal odchod o pol hodinky, čo mi úplne vyhovovalo.

„Nepotrebuješ peniaze?" Opýtal sa ma hyung.

Iba som pokrútil hlavou.

„Yoongi mi napísal, aby som ti povedal, že sa mu máš ozvať."

Prikývol som.

„Prečo ťa má rád?"

Zamračil som sa a on si ma premeral pohľadom.

„Nemá ma rád," ozval som sa, „len poznáme svoje tajomstvá."

Zasmial sa.

„Namjoon vás včera videl," zamračil som sa, „videl ako si to idete rozdať."

„Nie!" Vykríkol som.

„Piče nezjap mi tu," zhúkol po mne a ja som zamračil.

„Nechcel som s ním spať."

„A čo potom?"

„Len sa ma pýtal, či sa ma môže dotknúť."

„Jasné," ta irónia v jeho hlase nešla prehliadnuť.

Chcel som už čosi povedať, ale zastavil.

„Sme na mieste, vystupovať."

Prikývol som.

„Ďakujem."

Kývol a keď som za sebou zabuchol dvere odfrčal preč. A ja som tam ostal sám, čakajúc na vlak.

-

Keď som došiel do Pusunu Soa mi napísala, že ma čaká na stanici. Takže keď som vystúpil z vlaku hľadal som to krpaté dievča, ktoré sa postavilo na lavičku a kývalo na mňa.

Iba som pokrútil hlavou a došiel k nej s úsmevom na perách.

„Oppa som tak rada, že ťa vidím!" Hneď sa na mňa zavesila.

„Vezmi mi ruksak a ja ťa ponesiem," usmial som sa na ňu a ona sa zaškerila.

„Oppa!" Dala by mi bozk na líce, „ty si najlepší!"

Dala si ruksak na seba a vyskočila na mňa. Takto spoločne sme došli na najbližšiu autobusovú zastávku, ktorá viedla k nim do bytu.

Po ceste sme sa rozprávali, hovorili sme si vtipy, ale ani jeden z nás dvoch sa neopýtal, na to čo chcel vedieť.

Až dokým sme neprišli k dverám ich bytu.

„Budem na tvojej strane, nie na jeho. On si ho tu doviedol a spal s ním," jemne sa usmiala a vošla dnu.

Kusol som si pery a vošiel za ňou.

„Eomma, sme doma!" Zvolala na celý byt a eomma pribehla z kuchyne.

„Jiminie!"

Otvorila náruč a s vareškou v ruke ku mne došla. Hodila sa mi okolo krku a ja som ju objal okolo pása.

„Som tak rád, že ťa vidím, eomma, chýbala si mi!" Dal so jej bozk na líce a ona sa začervenala.

Buchla ma vareškou po ramene a zasmiala sa.

„Aj ty mne, Jiminie!"

„Kto je dom-" Do chodby vošiel aj Jungkook, ktorý stíchol hneď ma uvidel, mohol som vidieť ako sa jeho oči naplnili hnevom, „na čo si tu?!" Zhúkol po mne.

Jeho tvár bola trošku fialová, ako keby sa s niekým pobil.

„Volala mi eomma, prišiel som."

„Pf."

„Neprišiel som kvôli tebe," odvrkol som.

„Ok."

Odišiel preč, no hneď eommina vareška letela do jeho chrbta.

„Ty sprostý fagan! Ako sa to k nemu chováš!" Kričala po Jungkoovi, „on ti dal všetko! Staral sa o teba! Zatiaľ, čo ty si ho podvádzal!" Teraz ho už začala ja biť, „ako som ťa to vychovala! Bože," začala plakať a sadla si na zem.

Došiel som k nej a chytil ju za ruku.

„Eomma, prosí-" Pozrela sa na mňa s u slzavým pohľadom, že som musel až stíchnuť.

„Jiminie, odpusť mi to, neviem čo sa mu to v tej gebuli porobilo, on sa asi načisto zbláznil," plakala ďalej.

„Eomma, prosím len neplač už dobre?" Jemne som sa a na ňu usmial.

„Takého dobre chlapca mal, ktorý sa staral aj o neho, dokonca aj o nás. Volal si nás rodičmi a on toto," znova sa rozplakala.

„Ale ja tu pri vás ostanem, nestratíte ma."

Jemne som sa na ňu usmial, no môj úsmev padol keď sa ozval jeho hlas.

„Jimin, mohli by sme sa porozprávať?"


	22. 21 [conversation]

Jimin pov

„Jimin? Mohli by sme sa porozprávať?" Ozval sa Jungkook.

„Ako sa opovažuješ!" Skríkla po ňom eomma a kopla ho do nohy.

„Je to môj pri-"

„Nie je! Stratil si ho!" Znova ho kopla do nohy.

„Eomma!" Zvolal a chytil sa boľavého miesta.

„Na mňa to neplatí, Jungkook! Mám chuť veľmi škaredé slová! Ale zdržiavam sa, lebo to vo mne je hnev! Bože ako som ťa vychovala," smrkla a začala plakať.

„Eomma?"Ozval som sa a ona dvihla svoj zrak ku mne.

„Hm?"

„Bude to v pohode." Jemne som sa na ňu usmial.

„Jiminie, nemusí-"

„Ja viem, že nemusím, ale potrebujeme si pohovoriť."

Chápavo prikývla a postavil som sa, eomme som pomohol tiež a ona sa posadila na pohovku zatiaľ čo ja a Jungkook sme došli do jeho izby, kde som za nami zatvoril dvere.

Posadil sa na posteľ a ja som sa posadil na stoličku, ktorú tam mal.

„Mrzí ma to," šepol Guk.

„Prečo si to spravil?"

Zarazila ho tá otázka a dvihol zrak ku mne. Dívajúc sa mi priamo do očí. Ale mlčal.

„Prečo?"

Pýtal som sa znova.

„Neviem," pokrútil hlavou.

Ironicky som sa zasmial.

„Nevieš?"

„Jimin, ja sa-"

„Pýtal som sa ťa prečo si to spravil a ty si povedal, že nevieš? Jungkook, boli sme spolu dosť dlho, ľúbili sme sa od začiatku," znova som sa ironicky zasmial, „kvôli tebe ma vyhodili rodičia, neuvedomuješ si to? Miloval som sa ťa tak veľmi, že som s rodičmi stratil kontakt, že ma vyhodili a aj tak si ma podviedol."

Pokrútil som hlavou a on sa na mňa díval s otvorenou pusou.

„Takže mi ideš vyčítať to, že ťa rodičia nechali kvôli mne?!" Postavil sa a ja som sa uchechtol.

„A nie je to tak?"

Mlčal, pretože dobre vedel odpoveď.

„Teraz mlčíš," prikývol, „spravil si to a nevieš prečo. Čo ti u mňa chýbalo?"

Pokrčil ramenami.

„Chýbalo ti to, ako som ťa ochraňoval na škole? Ako som sa staral? Prepáč, ale ja už na školu nechodím, som zamestnaný a-"

„Je to preto, možno, že trávime spolu málo času?"

Mračil som sa.

„To nie je pravda, trávime ho dostatok, ty sám si predsa v škole do sied-"

Pokrútil hlavou.

„Čo?"

„Nie, v škole som len do štvrtej, na tie tri hodiny chodím doučovať jedného spolužiaka," hovoril to celý čas so sklonenou hlavou.

Postavil som sa a znova sa ironicky zasmial.

„To nemyslíš vážne?" Otočil som sa na neho a on pokrútil hlavou.

„Platí mi a-"

„Potrebuješ prachy? Mal si mi povedať, dal by som ti ich a-"

„Nechcel som ti nič povedať, pretože by si sa staral ako taká matka!" Skríkol po mne.

„Jun-"

„Lenže ty si môj priateľ a nie matka, ktorá sa stará! Preto som si to chcel vybaviť sám! Chcel som sa o seba postarať sám a všetko to spraviť sám ale-" stíchol, „znova sa to dojebalo tak ako v Pusane."

Zamračil som sa.

„Čo?"

„Prišli na to, že som gay, že my dvaja sme spolu a tak ma začali šikanovať a robiť si zo mňa srandu," šepol, „jediní Tae ostal, pretože aj on je."

„Prečo si mi nepovedal, že ťa šikanujú za tvoju orientáciu?"

„Pretože nie si pri mne..." šepol a zadíval sa mi do očí, „nechodíš do školy," postavil sa a stále sa mi dívajúc do očí, „už ma tam nemá kto ochrániť."

Bol tak blízko, priložil svoje čelo na to moje, nos, ktorým sa dotýkal toho môjho, obtrel. Naše dychy sa spájali do jedného. A keď som ucítil jeho pery na tých mojich hneď som si spomenul na minulosť.

Na náš prvý bozk.

-

Jungkook bol znova domlátený. Jeho drobné telo sa triaslo a pod okom, rovnako ako aj na tele sa začali tvoriť nové modriny.

„Jungkook," oslovil som mladšieho spolužiaka.

Dvihol ku mne zrak a uslzavým pohľadom sa na mňa pozrel.

„Hyung," smrkol a postavil sa.

Pristúpil som k nemu a objal ho. Nie silno, len jemne, nežne. Pretože som dobre vedel, že ho to bude bolieť.

„Jeden pojebaný deň som nebol v škole," šepol som mu do ucha, „a oni ti toto spravili!?"

Odtiahol som sa od neho a vzal jeho tvár do rúk.

„Prepáč," šepol a ja som sa zamračil.

„Čože?"

„Prepáč," povedal o čosi hlasnejšie.

„Prečo sa mi ospravedlňuješ?"

„že sa nedokážem sám ubrániť," smrkol.

„Gukie," jemne som sa usmial.

Pohladil som ho po vláskoch a on privrel svoje očká plné sĺz.

Potiahol som si ho bližšie k sebe.

„Ja som tu ten, čo ťa má chrániť," šepol som mu do uška a odtiahol som sa od neho, „a teraz mi pekne povieš, kto to bol a ja ich pôjdem zmlátiť!"

Pokrútil hlavičkou.

„Prečo Gukie?"

„Nechcem aby bolo ublížené aj tebe."

Zasmial som sa.

„Ale Gukie, na mňa si nedovolia, dobre vieš, že sa ma boja!"

„Ale bojím sa," sklopil zrak.

„Prečo?"

Odpoveď mi prišla.

Ale nie taká akú som očakával.

Pobozkal ma.

-

Začal nimi pohybovať.

Pomaly a neisto, presne tak ako aj pri prvom bozku.

Dokým som to nevzal do svojich rúk.

Ruky som vložil do vlasov a pritiahol si ho viac na seba.

A do bozku som dal všetko, čo som cítil.

Odtiahli sme sa, až vtedy keď sme započuli ako sa zabuchli dvere.

Usmial som sa a Guk tiež.

„Ľúbim ťa a preto ťa žiadam o poslednú šancu."

Povzdychol som si.

„Ale prosím ťa, najprv mi dokáž, že ma ľúbiš."

Prikývol.

„Ako?"

„To nechám na teba."

Jemne som sa usmial.

„Pfu," zamyslel sa, „nechceš sa ísť prejsť?"

Teraz som to bol ja, kto prikývol.

Spoločne sme vyšli z izby. Na pohovke sedeli obe.

„Ideme sa prejsť," usmial som sa na ne.

„Ale ve-"

„Na večeru si niečo vonku dáme." Usmial som sa na eommu.

Prikývla.

„Ale ja chcem ísť s vami!" Ozvala sa Soa.

„Nie!" Hneď skríkol Jungkook.

„Prečo?" Nahodila smutný face.

„Lebo nie.

„Udobrili ste sa? Odpustil si mu to? Ste kamaráti al-"

Jungkook prerušil eommu.

„Dal mi šancu, že ak mu dokážem, že ho ľúbim, budeme spolu."

Jungkook sa usmial a ja som prikývol.

„Ale aj tak chcem ísť s vami!"

Soa si založila len ruky na hrudi ale to sme s Jungkookom už oblečený odchádzali preč z bytu. Naprieč nočnému Pusanu.

-

Keď sme sa vrátili po prechádzke, samozrejme, že sme nejedli, len sme sedeli na pláži a dívali sa na more a rozprávali sa, tak nás čakali.

Veci sme si uložili na vešiaky a prišli k ním do obývačky, kde jedli a pozerali nejakú drámu.

„Idem vám naložiť jedlo," povedala eomma, keď sme sa usadili.

„Pomôžem ti," usmial som sa na ňu a ona sa radostne usmiala.

Pustili sme sa do prípravy neskorej večere.

„Jiminie?" Začala eomma.

„Áno?"

Došla ku mne a objala ma.

„Mám ťa veľmi rada," šepla mi do hrude a dvihla zrak, „viem, že si ťa Jungkook nezaslúži ale som rada, že to s ním ešte raz skúsiš."

„Prečo?"

„Lebo ty si anjel."

Díval som sa na ňu s otvorenou pusou, nevedel som reagovať na jej slová.

Pokrútil som hlavou a rýchlo pomohol. Všetko sme uložili na stôl a ja som sa usadil.

„Jungkook! Jungsoa! Večera!"

Obaja došli a posadili sa na svoje miesta. Eomma dala na stôl ešte kimchi a pustili sme sa do jedla.

„Soul, je rovnako pekný ako pred rokom?" Začala Soa.

„Dosť sa zmenil, pribudli nové hoteli, firmy a dokonca aj jedno nákupné centrum," usmial som sa na ňu.

„Chcela by som tam ísť," jemne sa usmiala.

„Chceš?" Pýtal som sa jej.

„Ale eomma mi nedovolí ísť."

Toto bol jej naozajstný smutný výraz.

„Prečo?"

„Pretože na krku už máš jedno moje dieťa, nemôžem dovoliť aby prišla aj ona," ozvala sa eomma.

„Len na pár dní, eomma," pridala sa do toho Soa.

„Jimin?"

Všetci sa otočili na mňa a čakali na moju odpoveď.


	23. 22 [bye busan]

Jimin pov

Prikývol som a usmial sa.

„Oppa to by si pre mňa spravil??!" Vykríkla Soa a ja som prikývol.

„Prečo nie, dlho si nebola. Vezmem si voľno a môžeme niečo podniknúť!" Zasmial som sa a ona so mnou.

„Eomma! On mi to dovolil!" postavila sa a začala poskakovať.

Iba som sa zasmial a pretočil očami nad ňou.

„Jungso! Upokoj sa, lebo nikde nejdeš!" Povedala eomma rázne a Soa sa posadila a pokračovala v jedení.

Znova sa bytom ozývalo len cikanie príboru, dokým eomma neprehovorila mojim smerom.

„Jiminie?"

„Áno, eomma?"

„Do kedy tu budeš?"

Iba som pokrčil ramenami a v tom momente sa mi rozozvučal mobil.

„Ospravedlňte ma."

Usmial som sa na všetkých a postavil sa z miesta. Odišiel som do obývačky, kde som dvihol, bol to hyung.

„Čo sa deje hyung?"

„Počul som, že si v Pusane," prikývol som, ale potom som si uvedomil, že ma nevidí.

„Áno, som hyung," priznal, „eomma ma chcela vidieť, tak som prišiel."

„Eomma alebo niekto iný?"

Zamračil som sa.

„Koho myslíš?"

„Jimin, dobre vieš, koho myslím," dal by som ruku do ohňa, za to, že pretočil očami.

„Volala ma eomma, nie som tu kvôli nemu," kusol som si do pery.

„Naozaj?"

„Hobi, myslím to vážne. Už sme sa o tom bavili," šepol a otočil sa, aby skontroloval, či ho niekto nesleduje, „chcem za zamilovať do neho."

„Aj keď vieš že-"

„Dovolil som mu niečo, Seokie," povzdychol som si.

„ČOŽE!?" Skríkol mi do ucha.

„Dobre si počul, hyung." Šepol som.

„Čo si mu dovolil?!" Hneď sa zaujímal.

„Keď prídem domov porozprávame sa o tom."

„Kedy ste to stihli!?"

„Hyung! Budeme sa o to rozprávať, keď prídem."

„Ale -"

„Ahoj." Prerušil som ho a zložil.

Nechcel som to rozoberať práve teraz, keď tu boli všetci a hlavne, keď ma mohli počuli.

Vrátil som sa k nim a pokračovali sme vo večeri.

-

Zakýval som jej cez okno a poslednýkrát som sa na ňu usmial. Kývala dokým sa vlak nepohol a my sme nevyrazili.

„Máme toto kupé pre seba?" Ozvala sa Soa a ja som pokrčil ramenami.

„Nie, takže sa tu nerozvaľuj," povedal Jungkook.

Iba som pretočil očami a usadil sa k oknu, Soa ku mne a Jungkook na opačnú stranu.

„Oppa," štuchla do mňa Soa a tak som sa k nej otočil.

„Hm,?"

„Nebude ti vadiť, keď tu sedím ja a nie on?"

Iba som sa usmial a pokrútil hlavou.

„Si úžasný, oppa!" Usmiala sa a zavŕtala sa do sedačky.

Týchto pár dni bolo super. Aj keď úprimne...

Chýbal mi on.

„Oppa?" Znova do mňa drgla Soa.

„Hm?"

„Nebude ti vadiť, keď sa o teba opriem?" Sladko sa usmiala a ja tiež.

„Myslím, že to kurva preháňaš, Soa!" Zhúkol Jungkook.

„Ukľudni sa zajačik, všetko je v pohode," usmial som sa aj na Jungkooka, „a kľudne môžeš, nebude mi to vadiť."

Soa tak spravila a oprela sa o mňa, ja o okno.

Zbohom Pusan.

-

„Už ho kurva nechajte na pokoji!" Zhúkol som po tých grázloch, ktorí mi mlátili Gukieho.

„Ale vážne, Park?" Zasmial sa jeden z nich, „ideš sa zastávať buzničky?"

„Je to môj kamarát a je mi jedno aká je jeho orientácia," hľadel som mu do tváre, štuchol som mu prstom do hrude a na tvári sa mi vytvoril úškľabok, „nemal by si mu poďakovať za to, že je gay?" Zamračil sa.

„Prečo kurva by som mal?"

„Lebo aspoň viac dievčat sa bude točiť okolo vás ako okolo neho," šepol som a odtiahol sa od neho.

„Vieš, že máš pravdu, Park?" Zasmial sa.

„Samozrejme, že mám," uchechtol som sa.

„A ty?"

Zamračil som sa a otočil sa k nemu.

„Čo ja?"

Podišiel ku mne a uškrnul sa.

„Nie si rovnako teplý ako on?"

Ironicky som sa zasmial a odstúpil od neho.

„Aj keby, prečo by som to práve tebe vešal na nos?" Dvihol som obočie a ruky si založil na hrudi, „och a mimochodom smrdí ti z huby," uškrnul som sa.

A ten kretén sa po mne rozbehol.

Keď moja päsť letela k jeho tvári započul som krik.

Krik Jungkooka ako mi kričí, aby som prestal.

-

„Tak ti treba," povedal mi, keď som zasyčal od bolesti.

„Ale mohol by si to robiť kurva jemnejšie," zamračil som sa.

„Robím to najjemnejšie ako viem," a pritisol mi vatičku silnejšie k pere.

„Kurva!" Odtiahol som jeho ruku od mojej pery a postavil sa.

„Bolí?" Opýtal sa ironicky.

„Buď ticho robil som to pre teba," zamračil som sa.

„Povedal som ti, aby si to kvôli mne nerobil." Ruky si založil na hrudi.

„Ale ja to chcem."

„Jimin, zraníš sa a ja to nechcem, mám chuť pot-"

Umlčal som ho tak ako on mňa minule.

Bozkom.

-

„Som tak unavená!" Hodila veci na zem Soa, keď sme sa dostali do bytu.

„Však si spala celú cestu!" Ozval sa Jungkook.

„Môžete prestať?" Pretočil som očami.

„Oppa?" Zamračila sa.

„Čo?"

„Čo sa deje?"

„Nič, len vy dvaja sa skurvene otravný a mňa z vás bolí hlava. Hlavne z teba Jungkook, musíš mať také prijebané poznámky?!" Zhúkol som po ňom a v tom momente obaja na mňa pozerali ako na puk.

„Hyung?"

„Jungkook kurva drž hubu," zavrčal som po ňom a prešiel okolo nich do kuchyne, kde som začal pripravovať čaj.

„Oppa?" Došla za mnou Soa.

„Áno?" jemne som sa usmial, keď som sa k nej otočil.

„Čo sa deje?"

„Len ma už nebaví ta hlúpa hrá na dokonalý párik," povzdychol som si.

„Hra?!" Ozval sa Jungkook.

„Samozrejme, že hra," pretočil som očami.

„Robíš si-"

„Nie, Jungkook," povedal som vážne, „ty si si vážne myslel, že ti dám šancu?"

V tom momente mi aj začal zvoniť mobil.


	24. 23 [ignore]

Jimin pov

Bol to hyung, takže som sa len jemne usmial a zložil mu, pretože som potreboval dohovoriť s ním.

„Pozri sa, Jungkook," začal som a ruky si založil na hrudi, „boli sme spolu, zažili pekné chvíle ale to je všetko," pokrčil som ramenami, „nechcem, aby ma niekto podvádzal. Niekto myslím osobu, ktorú som miloval celým svojím srdcom, Jungkook."

„Ale eomme si povedal, že sme spolu. Bozkávali sme sa povedal si mi, že mi dáš šancu!"

Rozhodil rukami, že skoro udrel vlastnú sestru.

„Magor!" Zhúkla po ňom Soa.

„Nemiešaj sa do toho," zhúkol aj on po nej.

„Nekrič na ňu, jasné?" Zapojil som sa do toho aj ja, „pretože toto je môj byt."

„Ale-"

„Jungkook, vzal som ťa tu so sebou, aby si mohol dochodiť školu, aby si mohol byť aj naďalej s Taehyungom," jemne som sa usmial.

„Ale ja Taeho nechce!"

Uchechtol som sa.

„Jasné, ak by si ho nechcel, tak by si ho nešukal!"

„Jimin ale-"

Pokrútil som hlavou.

„Nie, Jungkook, je koniec."

Jemne som sa usmial a prešiel do spálne, kde som sa rýchlo prezliekol.

Po ceste späť som napísal Hobimu rýchlu smsku, že prídem za ním, pretože mali by sme sa rozprávať.

„Kde ideš?"

Znova sa ozval on.

„Idem za Hobim, niečo v práci sa stalo a tak chcem vedieť pikošky," usmial som sa.

„Môžem ísť s tebou, oppa?"

Zažmurkala a ja som ostal prekvapený.

„Huh."

„Prosím!"

„Dobre?"

Ozval som sa neisto a už sa išla obliekať.

„To má-"

„Len nech ty a Tae nešukáte na gauči, keď prídem, dobre?" Otočil som sa k nemu a hodil na seba bundu.

Nečakal som na jeho odpoveď a so Soou za sebou sme vyšli vonku.

„Oppa?" Začala pred panelákom.

„Hm?"

„Mohla by som ísť niekde?"

Zamračil som sa a zastavil.

„Čo?"

„Vieš," začala, „ja tu mám kamošku, mohla by som ísť za ňou?" Nevinne sa usmiala.

„Soa-"

„Oppa!"

„Soa, vieš ale-"

„Oppa!"

„Ale zavoláš mi každú hodinu a budeš mi písať každú pol, dobre?"

Soa sa usmiala a rýchlo ma objala.

A už sa vyparila. Iba som si povzdychol a pridal do kroku, aby som sa rýchlo dostal k hyungovi.

Ale dokým som k nemu prišiel, tak som celý premrzol.

Môj prst bol položený na jeho zvončeku, dokým nezišiel dole a karhal ma pohľadom.

Rýchlo som vbehol dnu a došiel k nemu na poschodie, nasledoval ma a ja som potom vkĺzol do jeho teplučkého bytíka.

„Bože tu je užasne!" Vydýchol som a posadil sa rýchlo na pohovku.

„Áno, cíť sa tu ako doma," dal by som ruku do ohňa, že pretočil očami.

„Cítim, hyung."

Hobi sa posadil oproti mne na zem. Díval sa na mňa a čakal.

„Začni."

„Hm."

„No ták, Jimin, prosím chcem všetko počuť."

Zamračil som sa.

„A čo chceš vedieť?"

„čo sa stalo medzi tebou a ním?"

„Pobozkal ma."

Hobi sa zamračil.

„Len pobozkal? O nič viac sa nepokúsil?"

„Prečo by mal?"

Nechápal som ho.

„Lebo vyzeral ako desivá šelma, keď ťa videl s Minseokom," zažmurkal som v tom momente, pretože som bol zmätený.

„Čože?"

„Jimin ty a Yoongi."

„Och, aha," zasmial som sa, „nič."

Iba som pokrčil ramenami.

„Nič? Ale vša-"

„Iba sa ma dotýkal, možno by to zašlo ďalej, ale dnu nám niekto vošiel, už neviem ale kto."

„Och...." povzdychol si, „a hnevá ťa to?"

Nad jeho otázkou som dlho myslel... ale odpoveď som mu nepovedal.

„Bol som v Pusane a Jungkook prišiel so mnou," zahovoril som to.

„Po posledné veci?"

Pokrútil som hlavou.

„Čože?!" skríkol, „prečo potom?"

„Nedal som mu šancu-"

„Už som sa zľakol, že si vážne tak hlúpy a dáš mu ju."

Pretočil som nad ním očami.

„Nie, ale vidieť, že Tae ho ľúbi, tak nech sú spolu," pokrčil som ramenami.

„To vážne? „

Prikývol som a on si len ťažko povzdychol.

A čakala ma ďalšia prednáška, že som príliš krehká duša.

-

Napísal som Yoongi hyungovi, pretože predsa... celý čas som sa mu neozval. Chýbam mi, myslel som na neho, ale hanbil som sa mu prvý napísať... predsa len potom čo sa stalo v noci... nechcel som... teda chcel som, ale bál som sa, že ma odmietne alebo pošle kade ľahšie.

Čakal som na odpoveď, ale ona mi neprichádzala a to ma desilo.

Ignoroval ma?

Nedalo mi to, preto som napísal Jin hyungovi, ktorý určite bude o ňom vedieť všetko.

-

So spokojnou dušičkou, vediac, kde je môj Yoongi som išiel domov.

Ale...

Asi som sa priliš tešil.

Pretože ma doma čakalo prekvapenie.

Nevedel som, či plakať, alebo sa radovať.


	25. 24 [oppa]

Jimin pov

Pred dverami na zemi, opretá o stenu sedela Soa. Keď ma ale zbadala, hneď sa postavila.

„Oppa," znela tak zúfalo.

„Áno?"

„Ani nechoďme dnu," zamračil som sa.

„Prečo?"

Iba pokrútil hlavou a vytiahol podišiel bližšie k dverám, odomkol som a otvoril dvere.

Naozaj mal som chuť kričať ale aj plakať.

Ale...

Aj tak som bol skurvene naštvaný!

Ani som sa nevyzul a vbehol som do obývačky. Kde boli oni dvaja a Tae vzdychal jeho meno.

„Wow! Nepovedal som ti kurva niečo?!" Zhúkol som po Jungkoovi, ktorý sa hneď ku mne otočil, rovnako ako aj Taehyung, ktorý práve na ňom jazdil.

„Och, ono-"

„Zviedol som ho!" Ozval sa rýchlo Tae.

Iba som si povzdychol a pretočil očami.

„Oblečte sa máte na to pár minút," povedal som dosť pokojne, a napokon došiel do kuchyne, kde som začal pripravovať večeru, keďže som vedel, že určite nič nejedli.

Ale uvedomil som si, že žiadne jedlo nemáme doma a keď bolo, tak bolo pokazené.

„Jimi-"

„Keď ste tak plný energie," otočil som sa na Jungkooka, ktorý prišiel do kuchyne a za ním bol Tae, „choďte do mesta pre jedlo, ja a Soa si dáme talianské špagety a vy si kúpte čo chcete, len ho doneste rýchlo," vybafol som na nich a oni ma sledovali s otvorenou pusou.

„Tebe nevadí, to čo si videl?" Ozval sa Tae.

„Tak ste sa dali dokopy," pokrčil som ramenami.

„Ale to-"

„Jungkook, už prestaň, Tae ťa ľúbi tak buď s ním a neklam, dobre?"

Tváril sa vážne.

„Ja som v pohode, len ma to mrzí, že sa to stalo," uškrnul som sa, „ale aj tak vám prajem aby ste boli šťastní," povedal som pravdivo.

„Naozaj?"

Iba som prikývol.

„Ideme, keby niečo volaj," ozval sa Jungkook a ja som prikývol.

„A ponáhľajte sa!" Zakričala za nimi Soa, ktorá prišla ku mne do kuchyne.

„Jedlo príde, čo keby sme si pozreli, film?" Navrhol som.

„To je dobrý nápad oppa!" Zasmiala sa.

Došli sme do spálne a zapli notebook.

Dlho nám trvalo, dokým sme vybrali film, takže keď sa začal, práve prišli s jedlom.

„Jedlo!" Zvolal Jungkook a tak sme sa so Sou rozbehli do kuchyne, kde akurát oni došli.

„Bože oppa! Ty si nezabudol?" Ozvala sa Soa a ja som sa zasmial.

„Ako by som mohol? Milujem ich rovnako ako ty!"

A pustili sme sa do svojich špagiet.

„A vám je jedno, čo máme my?"

Bola to len rečnícky otázka, ktorá ostala visieť vo vzduchu, pretože Tae odpoveď nedostal.

-

„Vážne ti nevadí, že tu spím s tebou, oppa?" Opýtala sa ma, keď si líhala do postele ku mne.

„Prečo by malo?" Zamračil som sa.

„No, lebo Jungkook je môj brat a..." stíchla, „je to divné?"

„Nemyslí na to, však nič nebudeme robiť, ideme len spať."

„Áno to máš pravdu oppa," zasmiala sa a ja tiež.

„Poďme už spať," navrhol som, pretože práve sa mi zívlo.

„Poďme," Soa zhasla svetlo a ja som sa otočil na druhý bok.

No ešte predtým ako som zaspal, som si písal s Yoongim hyungom. 

\- 

Ráno som nemohol uveriť, tomu, že som ho naozaj nazval „oppa". Cítil som sa neskutočne trápne a hlavne desilo ma to, že on si to neprečítal...

Alebo prečítal... ale už nechce odpísať.

Pretože sa mu hnusím?

Ráno, keď som navštívil kúpeľňu, mal som menšie vačky pod očami.

Iba som s povzdychom vyšiel z nej kráčajúc priamo do kuchyne. Videl som, že už chalani nespali, to znamenalo, že išli do školy.

Keď som otvoril chladničku, tak som si uvedomil, že chladnička je prázdna, tak som sa rozhodol, že idem na rýchli nákup.

Neprezliekal som sa, len som si dal na seba bundu a vydal sa do obchodu.

-

„Oppa!" Zvolala Soa, keď som sa vrátil.

„Hm?"

„Mám chuť tvoj mobil vyhodiť von oknom! Toľko vibroval a zvonil, že som sa na to zobudila!" Dala mi do rúk mobil a vzala si tašku, kráčajúc do kuchyne.

Mobil som dal do vrecka, bundu zavesil na vešiak a utekal za ňou.

„Pripravím ti raňajky, oppa."

„Ale-"

„Neboj sa, kľudne si ešte choď ľahnúť, ja to spravím, neboj sa," jemne sa usmiala.

A tak som odišiel do spálne, kde som sa zvalil na posteľ.

Z vrecka som vytiahol mobil a skontroloval ho.

Bol to Yoongi.

-

Pomaly dni utekali a čas bežal ale veľmi rýchlo. Len začal deň a už bola noc.

Nastúpil som znova do práce, po mojej dovolenke, ktorú mi vybavil Yoongi, ako som sa od Hobi hyunga dozvedel.

Soa ešte stále bola u nás, no už sa blížil deň jej odchodu, čo ma dosť robilo smutným.

Ja a Soa sme sa zblížili, vedeli sme o sebe skoro všetko. Len samozrejme,... nepovedala mi o tej jej kamarátke a ja som jej nepovedal o Yoongimu.

S ním som si písal, každý deň, každú jednu voľnú chvíľku, čo sa dalo a dokonca sme si aj cez obednú pauzu vždy telefonovali.

Chýbal mi, a nie jedenkrát som si to priznal aj pred ním. A on?

On to povedal tiež.

Vždy pred ukončením hovoru som sa rozplakal, ale radšej som to rýchlo ukončil, pretože som chcel aby tu bol pre mňa...

Keď som vídal Jungkooka s Taem, akí boli šťastní, závidel som im a chcel byť tak šťastný s Yoongim...

Aj keď som nevedel, či on cíti to čo ja k nemu... teda ani ja sám som nevedel, čo k nemu cítim, ale niečo to bolo. 

-

Bol som na ceste domov, keď mi vo vrecku začal vibrovať mobil, vonku už bolo teplejšie a bolo už cítiť, že sa blíži jar.

Usmial som sa a zalovil vo vrecku.

Keď som zbadal, kto mi volá, musel som sa usmiať.

„Áno, oppa?"

„Bože, babe, ani nevieš čo to so mnou robí," zasmial som sa.

„Čo to s tebou robí, oppa?"

Ja viem, že provokovať je zlé...

„Postavil sa mi z teba."

Stratil som reč a zastavil v kroku.

„Teraz mlčíš? Nečakal si to?"

Smial sa...

„Robíš si zo mňa srandu, však Yoonie?"

„Nie, myslím to vážne," znel úprimne...

„Naozaj daddy?"

„Och teraz som už aj daddy?"

„Daddy si bol celý čas," zamyslel som sa, „a už som ti tak hovoril na tvojej oslave, nepamätáš?"

„Nie, nepamätám, pripomenieš mi to?"

Zamračil som sa....

„Naozaj? Nepamätáš si, čo sa tam stalo?"

„Nie?"

„Provokuješ?"

„Možno?"

„Yoonie, pýtam sa ťa vážne," začal som, „pamätáš si, čo sa tam stalo?"

„Jiminie," stíchol.

„Yoongi?"

„Na to, čo sa stalo tam, by som nezabudol a chcem, aby sa to opakovalo," povedal hlas tesne za mnou, ale počul som ho aj pri uchu.

Otočil som sa k nemu a usmial.

„Hyung!" Zvolal som natešene a hneď sa k nemu rozbehol.

Hodil som sa na neho a silno ho objal.

Ruky si obtočil okolo môjho tela a natlačil si ma na seba.

„Chýbal si mi, babe," povedal chrapľavo a ja som mohol cítiť, ako mi horiac líca.

„Aj ty mne, hyung!"

„Volaj ma daddy."

Odtiahol som sa od neho a zadíval sa mu do očí.

Kusol som si do pery a chcel mu tak povedať ale za sebou som zbadal dvoch ľudí.


	26. 25 [call me daddy]

Jimin pov

Zbadal som za ním Taeho s Gukom, ktorý bol natlačený na stene a Tae sa na neho lepil ako prísavka.

Naštvali ma, takže som sa zamračil a kusol si do pery.

„Minie si v po-" pýtal sa a chcel sa otočil ale zastavil som ho.

Vzal som ho za ruku ťahal smerom odkiaľ prišiel.

„Môžeme ísť k tebe?"

„Prečo?"

„Lebo chcem byť s tebou, daddy," kusol som si do pery.

Stále držiac ho za ruku som začal podskakovať vedľa neho.

Zastavil sa a pozrel sa na mňa.

„Ty si ma vážne nazval, daddy?"

Iba som prikývol a kusol si do pery.

Yoongi sa uškrnul a priblížil sa ku mne.

Naše dychy sa spájali ale napokon...

...napokon mi venoval len bozk na čelo.

„Skurvene sa mi to páči," zavrčal, „mám chuť robiť také neslušné veci s tebou..." vydýchol.

„Môžeš," prikývol som.

„Nejde to."

Pokrútil hlavou.

„Prečo?"

Na moju otázku som odpoveď nedostal.

Pretože ma vzal za ruku, ťahajúc do auta, kde ma usadil na sedadlo spolujazdca a pripútal. Posadil sa vedľa a išli sme k nemu.

-

„Yoonie? Mám večeru," jemne som sa usmial na hyunga, keď som vtrhol do jeho pracovne.

Zamračil sa ale nič nepovedal.

Postavil sa odišiel do kuchyne a ja...

Ako také šteňa som ho nasledoval.

Bol som smutný z celej situácie, prečo sa odrazu zmenil jeho prístup ku mne, už ma nemá rád?

Povzdychol som si a položil paličky na stôl.

„Hyung," začal som, ale on mi nevenoval pozornosť, „Yoonie?" Skúsil som iné oslovenie, ale aj tak sa neozval a ignoroval ma. Bola to posledná možnosť, ktorá mi napadla, ale keď som to vyslovil, celý som očervenel a hanbil sa ako pes.

„Daddy?"

Dvihol zrak od jedla a venoval hneď plnú pozornosť.

„Jimin," začal a paličky položil na stôl, „už som ti pove-"

„Robme to, čo sme robili minule! Páčilo sa mi to, chcem ťa cítiť na mojom tele! Chcem aby si sa ma dotýkal!" Postavil som sa a buchol som po stole.

Zamračil sa a postavil sa.

Prešiel ku mne a schytil ma za ruku ťahajúc ma smerom hore do spálne.

Hodil ma do izby a zabuchol dvere a ich aj zamkol.

Na chvíľku som dostal aj strach... asi to vezmem späť?

„Yoonie?"

„Keď sme tu, sami dvaja, volaj ma daddy," prikývol som a on sa usmial.

Pristúpil ku mne a chytil ma za boky. Prešiel k lemu trička, pýtajúc sa ma pohľadom či môže. Ja som iba jemne prikývol.

Stiahol zo mňa to tričko a hodil ho nikde za seba. Bolo mi to jedno, pretože som ja som sa díval len do jeho očí.

Ale on tie svoje premiestnil na moju odhalenú hruď, ktorú začal skenovať. Ale neodvážil sa na moje telo položiť ruky.

„Daddy," zapriadol som a on dvihol pohľad k mojej tvári, „prosím?"

Yoongi si kusol do pery a opatrne svoje ruky položil na moje boky.

Pod jeho dotykom som sa striasol.

Takto ho cítiť, bol úplne iný pocit.

Iný pocit ako som si predstavoval.

A chcel som viac.

Yoongi opatrne pohol rukami smerom hore a znova klesol dole.

A znova ich nechal položené na mojom páse.

Chcel som viac...

Nie nechcel, ja som kurva potreboval viac jeho dotykov.

Vzal som jeho veľké ruky do tých mojich a prechádzal som nimi po mojej obnaženej hrudi.

Díval sa na mňa tak...

...plný chtíču a vášne.

Chcel ma ale držal sa späť, a ja som nevedel prečo.

„Daddy," znova som zapriadol a on mi venoval pohľad.

„Áno, babe?"

„Chcem ťa," kusol som si do pery.

Chvíľku sa na mňa díval a napokon spravil niečo, čo ma prekvapilo.

Vzal ma do náruče a preniesol na posteľ, na ktorú ma hodil.

Dvihol som sa na lakte a usmial sa.

„Daddy."

Povzdychol si.

„Toto budeme ľutovať," zavrčal a ja som iba pokrútil hlavou.

„Nie, nič čo je s tebou nebudem ľutovať."

Jemne som sa usmial a on pokrútil znova len hlavou.

Stiahol zo mňa nohavice a hodil ich za seba.

„Posuň sa," prikázal a ja som tak spravil.

„Daj nohy od seba," znova som ho poslúchol.

Yoongi sa posadil medzi ne.

Rukami mi prechádzal po nich, od hora dole.

„Prečo?"

„Pretože si ťa chcem zapamätať najviac ako to len ide," odpovedal a ja som prikývol.

Priblížil sa k môjmu rozkroku, ale tak aby sa nedotýkal.

Jeho prsty mi prešli od stehna znova k brušku, cez ktoré mi prešiel párkrát.

„Daddy," vzdychol som, keď prstom zavadil o jednu z bradaviek.

„Môžem viac?" Opýtal sa ma ja som prikývol.

Jemne a nežne som sa usmial a on sa zohol.

Jeho ruky z mojej hrude zmizli a položil ich na moje nohy, ktoré mi dvihol a ohol v kolene.

Sledoval som ho, čo robí, s vypúlenými očami, nevediac, čo bude nasledovať.

Aj keď som dúfal, že sa stane to.

Zohol sa tvárou k mojej hrudi, ktorú mi začal bozkávať.

Nežné a mokré bozky na nech zanechával.

A mňa to dráždilo a chcel som viac.

Ruky si položil na moje boky, zatiaľ, čo jeho pery sa od mojej hrudi ani nepohli.

Odrazu som ucítil ako ma kusol, dvihol som hlavu a on sa odtiahol a nevinne sa usmial.

„Daddy," Yoongi sa naspäť zohol k mojej hrudi, bozkávajúc ma po nej, znova.

Keď sa dostal k bradavkám pohral sa s nimi a ja som vzdychal jeho meno ako posledná štetka. bohužiaľ s tým rýchlo prestal...

...perami mi prešiel až ku krku.

Aj na ňom mi zanechal niekoľko bozkov, ale na ňom spravil aj niekoľko značiek.

Značiek, že patrím jemu.

Keď mi začal bozkávať sánku, prsty som mu vložil do vlasov a on dvihol zrak. Dívali sme sa jeden druhému do očí.

Bol tak blízko, chcel som.

Tak strašne som chcel aby ma pobozkal.

Ale nespravil to.

Pretože mu začal vibrovať mobil a on to musel vziať.

„Prepáč, Minie," jemne sa usmial a odišiel preč.

Keď sa za ním zabuchli dvere, iba som si povzdychol.

Čakal som ho.

Zúfalo som ho čakal, ale on sa nevracal.

Posmutnel som a zabalil sa do periny...

...a zaspal.

-

Ráno som sa zobudil ale vedľa neho. Ale na ďalšie vyzváňanie mobilu, tentokrát môjho a bol to budík.

Práca.

Povzdychol som si a prešiel do kúpeľne, kde som sa rýchlo dal dokopy a potom sa prezliekol do Yoonieho vecí.

Hotový som sa vyšplhal k nemu na posteľ a posadil sa na neho.

„Daddy?"

Prešiel som rukou po nahej hrudi.

Yoongi sa zatriasol a pomrvil. Pomaly sa začal prebúdzať.

„Jiminie," sladko sa usmial a posadil sa.

Ruky si obtočil okolo môjho pása a pery položil na môj krk, kde mi zanechal pár bozkov.

„Daddy," zapriadol som.

„Mám ťa odviesť do práce?" Opýtal sa, stále s perami na mojom krku.

„Prosím," vzdychol som.

„O čo prosíš?" Opýtal sa a ja som stuhol.

Odtiahol sa od môjho krku a ruky si položil na moju tvár.

„Jiminie," usmial sa, „o čo prosíš?" Opýtal sa ešte raz.

Kusol som si do pery, chcel som mu povedať, že chcem, aby si ma vzal tu a teraz.

Ale prerušil ma môj mobil, teda skôr budík.

„Do práce," povzdychol som si a Yoongi prikývol.

Zliezol som z neho a on sa rýchlo obliekol a ja som už pomaly išiel dole.

Chcel som mu spraviť aspoň rýchle raňajky, ale on ma len schmatol za ruku, ťahajúc ma k autu.

Posadil som sa s jeho pomocou a už sme boli na ceste do mojej práce.

Cesta bola ako zvyčajne tichá.

Ale tentokrát, niečo bolo iné...

Yoongi ma držal za koleno a mne sa to veľmi páčilo.

Keď zastavil, otočil sa ku mne, jemne som sa usmial a na líce som mu vtisol rýchli bozk a rovnako rýchlo sa vyparil od neho.

A samozrejme, do práce som meškal.

-

„Bože môj," započul som ako vzdychla Jennie.

„Čo sa deje?"

„Vieš, ten mladý podnikateľ Min?"

Zamračil som sa, dúfam, že nemyslí Yoongiho.

„Neviem, ktorý?"

„Min Yoongi."

Čo zas spravil? Pýtal som sa sám seba.

„Čo s ním?"

„Vraj, keď bol teraz v Číne, robiť nejaký obchod, niekto ho napadol!"

Moje srdce vynechalo v tom momente úder.

Prečo mi to nepovedal?

V tom momente sa otvorili dvere od kaviarne.


	27. 26 [first kiss]

Jimin pov

Môj zrak spočinul na nich.

Bol to môj daddy.

Zamračil som sa na neho a vedľa seba som započul zalapanie pod dychu.

„Jiminie?"

Bol to jeho hlas, ale ja som sa otočil k nemu chrbtom a začal akože čistiť stroj.

„Prosíte sa?" Ozvala sa Jennie.

„Áno, chcem s ním hovoriť."

Dal by som ruku do ohňa, že keď to povedal, ostala prekvapená.

„Ale-"

„Minie, chcem s tebou hovo-"

Rýchlo som sa k nemu otočil a zadíval sa mu do očí.

„Prečo si mi to kurva nepovedal?!" Zhúkol so ňom a on sa zamračil.

„Čo?"

„Takže budeš sa tváriť, že neviem o čom hovorím!? Dobre viem, čo sa stálo v Pekingu!"

Zhúkol som po ňom a ruky si dal v bok.

Yoongi si kúsol do pery a oprel sa o pult.

„Vieš, že skurvene sexy? Mám chuť ťa oprieť o pult a vyšukať z teba dušu," povedal to s úškrnom.

Moje ruky padli vedľa tela a...

...moje líčka nabrali červeň.

Toto mi ešte nikdy nepovedal...

„Yoongi," šepol som.

„Páčilo sa mi viac daddy."

„Yoongi!" Zvolal som jeho meno naliehavo.

Yoongi sa poobzeral dookola.

„Nie je tu veľa ľudí, takže ona to zvládne, možno by sme si to vzadu mohli rozdať."

Zúfalo som vydýchol.

„Yoongi prestaň!" Zavrčal som.

„A s čím?"

„S flirtovaním! Do čerta chcem vedieť niečo, zaujímam sa o teba a ty ma takto provokuješ!"

Rozhodil som rukami.

„Neprovokujem," nevinne sa usmial.

„Jasné!"

„Dobre, tak poďme niekde, kde budeme sami a-"

„Nie, lebo ma tam vážne pretiahneš!"

Ruky som si založil na hrudi.

„A včera si to nechcel? Keby mi Joon nezavolal tak by si už panic nebol," povedal to tak z ľahkosťou.

„Panic už dávno nie som."

Povedal som hrdo, aj keď som klamal.

On sa na mňa zvláštne pozrel, dvihol obočie.

„Takže Jungkook do teba zasunul? Však ako, máš dobrú riť, ale myslel som si, že vo vašom vzťahu si bol top ty."

Otvoril som ústa od prekvapenia a rozhliadol sa.

Jennie sa tvárila, že nás nepočúva, aj keď som dobre vedel, že počuje.

Nik poriadne nebol v kaviarni, ale aj tak.

Potiahol som ho za ruku, aby ma nasledoval.

Prešli sme dozadu, posadil som na stôl a Yoongi došiel ku mne. Stál predo mnou a skenoval ma pohľadom.

„Prečo si to povedal?"

„Čo?" Dvihol obočie, „dnes som toho dosť povedal."

Zamračil som sa.

„Že ma chceš šukať, keď si zadaný? Prečo si to povedal pred ňou? Pred Jennie?"

Yoongi sa zamračil.

„Nie som s ňou naozaj, je to akože, už som ti to vysvetľoval!" Frustrovane vydýchol.

„Ja viem, daddy," jemne som sa usmial a on sa na mňa pozrel.

„Jimin," začal ale ja som ho prerušil.

„Daddy, sme tu sami, môžem ti tak hovoriť," kusol som si pery.

„Jimin," vydýchol, „a vraj ja provokujem."

„Daddy."

Yoongi sa priblížil ku mne.

Dal som od seba nohy a dvihol ruky, on ma za ne chytil a tak som si ho k sebe pritiahol.

Boli sme tak blízko seba.

Naše dychy sa spájali do jedného

Dívali sme sa do očí a naše nošteky sa skoro dotýkali.

„Daddy," vzdychol som, prehltol.

„Jimin."

„Prosím."

„O čo prosíš?"

„Pobozkaj ma daddy," šepol som.

A on tak spravil.

Spojil naše pery do nevinného a nežného bozku.

-

„Jiminie?" Ozvala sa Jennie, keď Yoongi odišiel.

„Áno?"

„Medzi tebou a ním je niečo?"

Mlčal som a kusol si do pery.

Klamať alebo povedať pravdu?

„Jennie? Dáš mi prečítať ten článok?"

Iba prikývla a chvíľku ťukala do mobilu a podala mi ho.

Pustil som sa do čítania.

-

Samozrejme, že som mu nepovedal, že som čítal ten článok ale chcel som sa s ním o tom porozprávať s očí do očí.

„Jiminie? Idem ja, pozatváraš to všetko?"

Prikývol som a zamával jej.

„Uži si rande!" Zakričal som za ňou.

„Nie je to rande! Len idem pre kamarátku!"

„Jasné!"

Zasmial som sa a rýchlo dozametal. Spravil som rýchlo uzávierku a prezliekol sa.

S úsmevom na perách som zatváral a spomínal na to čo sa tu dnes stalo.

Kľúče som dal do vrecka a prstami som prešiel po perách.

„Jiminie?" Ozval sa hlas v tme. Rýchlo som sa k nemu otočil.

„Daddy," zamračil som sa, „povedal-"

„Aspoň ťa odveziem domov," skočil mi do reči.

„Daddy ja-"

„Prosím."

Prišiel ku mne a chytil ma za ruky.

Iba som jednoducho prikývol a spolu sme došli k dverám, ktoré mi otvoril a usadil ma doň.

„Takže," začal keď sa usadil tiež, „kedy si mi to chcel povedať?"

Opýtal sa naštartoval, vydali sme sa temnými uličkami mesta.

„Daddy," zapriadol som.

„Nie, povedz mi to kurva!"

„Minule, keď som volal s eomnou si to nepočul?"

„Nie!" Zavrčal, „nepočúvam cudzie rozhovory!"

Jemne som sa usmial a ruku položil na jeho koleno.

„Jimin."

„Áno, daddy?"

Zastavil auto a odopol mi pás.

„Poď sem," prikývol som a vysadil sa na neho.

Ruky som si dal okolo jeho ruku a natlačil sa na neho.

„Daddy," zapriadol som znova a pohol rozkrokom.

Zavrčal a vrhol sa na moje pery.

Len som zatvoril oči a užíval si jeho tvrdé bozky.

Na chvíľku a zadýchane sme sa od seba odtiahli. Dýchali sme si do tváre.

Otvoril som oči a mohol sa na neho pozrieť, usmial som sa.

Ruku som si položil na jeho líce a nežne priložil moje pery k tým jeho.

Pohol som svojim rozkrokom a Yoongi zavrčal a odtiahol sa odo mňa.

„Mal by si ísť."

„Ale daddy," zosmutnel som.

„Jimin bež, lebo-"

„Lebo čo daddy?"

Uškrnul som sa.

„Lebo sa nebudem držať."

„O to mi-" otvoril som pusu a zadíval sa von oknom, „čo to kurva má znamenať!?"

Otvoril som dvere a vyšiel z auta von.

„Soa!? Jennie!"

Skríkol som na ne, keď som ich videl ako sa bozkávajú.

„Oppa?"

„Oppa?!" Ozval sa za mnou Yoongi.

„Jimin, Yoongi?"

Naše mená povedal úplne niekto iný.


	28. 27 [striptease]

Jimin pov

„Jimin, Yoongi?"

Naše mená povedal úplne niekto iný.

Chcel som sa otočiť, aby som zistil kto to je, ale Yoongi spravil niečo iné.

Otočil si ma prudko k sebe, oprel o stenu bytovky a priložil pery na tie moje.

V tom momente som bol v šoku.

Ale tomu bozku som sa poddal veľmi rýchlo.

Ruky som si obtočil okolo krku, a naozaj mi bolo jedno, že sa na nás všetci dívajú.

-

Došiel som hore hneď, keď Yoongi opustil parkovisko pred bytovkou.

Dvere boli otvorené tak som vošiel dnu a vyzul si topánky.

„Je tu," počul som Taeho hlas, ktorý išiel z obývačky.

Vyzliekol som si kabát a došiel za nimi. Baby sedeli na pohovke a chalani na zemi a všetci sa dívali na mňa.

„Jimin," ozval sa Guk.

„Čo zas?"

„Takže ten,..." zamyslel sa.

„Volá sa Yoongi," ozvala sa Jennie.

„Dobre to je jedno!" Rozhodil rukami Tae, „proste ho nechaj dohovo-"

„Čo s ním máš?" Prerušil ho Guk, ktorý sa díval na mňa.

„Vieš čo?" Uškrnul som sa, „ani sám neviem," pokrčil som ramenami a došiel do kuchyne.

„Jimin ale nevyze-"

„Nerieš mňa a jeho, rieš seba a Taeho," zamračil som sa, „rieš tvoju sestru a Jennie, ktoré som našiel bozkávať sa."

„Ale aj ty si sa bozkával! Skoro si sa tam nechal ním pretiahnúť!" Rozhodil rukami.

„A teba je čo do toho?!"

„Jimin má-"

„Nič," zavrčal som, „chodíš s Taem, staraj sa o vás a neser sami do života." Zavrčal som.

„Ale Jim-"

„Vzal som ťa späť len kvôli nemu, pretože ťa zúfalo ľúbi, tak prestaň lebo ťa pošlem prvým vlakom do Pusanu!" Zhúkol som po ňom.

„Jimin?" Ozval sa za Gukom Tae.

Otočil som sa k nemu a pohľadom pýtal, čo chce.

„Myslel si to vážne?"

„Čo?"

„Že Jungkookovi si dovolil aby tu bol len kvôli mne?"

Iba som prikývol.

„Prečo, hyung?"

Pokrčil som ramenami a otočil sa chrbtom. Vytiahol som z chladničky mlieko a začal si pripravovať večeru.

Keď som ju dokončil presunul som sa ku všetkým do obývačky.

„Takže ako ste sa spoznali?"

Zaujímal sa Tae, keď som sa usadil medzi nich a jedol svoju večeru.

„Od kedy si lesba?" Ozval sa Guk.

„To-"

„Bože nechajte ich, nech si robia čo chcú," prinútil som sa ozvať aj ja.

„Vďaka, Jiminie oppa," jemne sa na mňa usmiala Jennie.

Iba som jej úsmev oplatil.

„Mňa by zaujímalo, kto bol ten týpek," ozvala sa Soa.

Jennie do nej drgal.

„Je to môj daddy?" Zamyslel som sa, „áno je." Prikývol som.

Všetci v miestnosti ostali ticho.

„Jimin ale-"

„Vieš o tom, že má priateľku?" Ozvala sa Jennie a ja som uškrnul.

„ČOŽE?!" Zavrčal Guk.

„Nerieš to."

Pretočil som očami.

„Prečo by som to mal neriešiť? Preboha ťahá ťa-"

„Nedohovor to ani," zavrčal som, „nie je to tak ako to vyzerá."

„Ale-"

„Dosť!" Zhúkol som.

Postavil som z miesta, misku hodil na stôl a odišiel preč. V chodbe som sa rýchlo obliekol a obul a odišiel preč.

-

Moje nohy ma viedli na opačnú stranu mesta, k domu kde býval Yoongi. Nejako som ho chcel vidieť a objať.

Po tme, večer, kedy by som mal už spať som kráčal a dúfal, že ma nikto nenapadne.

Usmial som sa až vtedy, keď som zbadal jeho ulicu, na ktorej sa nachádzali samé obrovské vilky.

Len s údivom som sa na nich pozeral, sám som nechcel v nich bývať, pretože je tam veľa nepotrebného miesta a veľa upratovania.

Zamračil som sa, ale úsmev sa mi hneď vrátil, keď som zbadal tú Yoongiho.

Bola celá vysvietená, načo som sa zamračil.

„Niečo sa deje?"

Pýtal som sa sám seba.

Keďže bolo zamknuté, nič iné mi neostávalo, len preliezť plot, dúfajúc, že nemá zapnutí systém.

Zoskočil som dole a rozhliadol sa, ticho ako v hrobe.

Pomalými krokmi som sa dostal k dverám, ale vôbec sa mi to nepáčilo, keďže som započul hudbu.

Ani som sa neodvážil zazvoniť, predsa len, načo? Je hluk, nebudú počuť.

Dobre, priznávam žiarlil som, pred pár hodinami ma bozkáva a chce ošukať na stole a tu robí toto?

Zamračil som sa a otvoril dvere, vtrhol som dnu, bez pozvánky a videl, čo som nemal.

„Čo to do čerta!" Skríkol som a otočil sa chrbtom.

„Preboha!" Hudba sa rýchlo vypla a pribehol ku mne hyung, „čo tu robíš?"

„Prišiel som za dad-" pokrútil som hlavou, „Yoongim."

„Ale ako si-"

„Bože hyung! Jasné, že viem kde býva! Som tu častejšie ako u seba v byte!" Rozhodil som rukami, „Radšej by ste mi mali vysvetliť, čo to tu robíte?!"

Ruku som natiahol za seba aby som videl toho polonahého týpka.

„Nič?" Hyung povedal nevinne.

„Aj keby Jimin, nie je to tvoja vec!?" Ozval sa Namjoon, ktorý došiel k nám a chytil ma za ruku a chel vyviesť von.

„Héj! Prečo to do čerta robíš!" Zhúkol som po ňom a vytrhol sa z jeho zovretia a vbehol dnu.

Vtrepal som sa viac do obývačky, kde bol ten polonahý týpek...

„Oh Sehun? Čo vy tu robíte?!" Skríkol som, keď som polonahého spoznal.

Menovaný sa ku mne otočil a zamračil.

„Park Jimin?"

Nemohol som uveriť vlastným očiam.

„Odkiaľ ho poznáš?" Ozval sa Namjoon, „ty si robil striptéra?!" Zhúkol po mne a otočil si ma k sebe.

Bol som zmätený, že som nedokázal odpovedať, iba som sledoval pána Sehuna.

„Jimin!"

„Čo?!" Skríkol som po ňom.

„Odkiaľ sa s ním poznáš!?"

„Nestaraj sa kurva!"

„NEKRIČTE PO SEBE!" Ozval sa k nám Seokjin. „Jiminie, odkiaľ poznáš Sehuna?"

„Sme bývali susedia, keby ho rodičia nevykopli z domu, by sme boli susedia o pár mesiacov dlhšie," uchechtol sa najstraší.

„Pán Oh vy robíte striptéra?" Zamračil som sa a otočil sa k nemu.

Uškrnul sa.

„Pán? To sa mi páči, pri sexe mi tak môžeš hovoriť."

Znechutene som sa zatváril.

„Ešte stále si s tým malým zajačikom?"

Kusol som si do pery a zamračil sa.

„Môže ti to byť jedno," zavrčal som po ňom.

On sa zasmial.

„Takže už mi tykáš?"

„Nebudem sa baviť s takým človekom ako si ty."

„Ako som ja?"

„Áno, ide ti o to aby si si do mňa zasunul, ale som už niekoho!"

„Yoongiho?" Ozval sa Seokjin.

Rýchlo som sa otočil k nemu.

„Uch, to aby som sa od teba držal ďalej, Park." Zasmial sa Sehun.

„Prečo je tu?!" Opýtal som sa tých dvoch.

„No, Jinie, prečo?" Opýtal sa provokatívne Namjoon a venoval Jiniemu jednu po zadku.

„Chcem..." stíchol, „sa naučiť robiť striptíz," šepol rýchlo.

„Hyung." Otvoril som pusu do korán.

„Neviem to a chcem potešiť Namjoonieho!" Pozrel sa mi do očí.

„Aj ty by si sa to mohol naučiť!" Ozval sa za nami Sehun, „aby si Sugu potešil." Uchehtol sa.

„A kde je Yoonie?" Pýtal som sa tých dvoch.

„Kde by bol?" Zasmial sa trápne Namjoon.

Odrazu som započul vzdych.

„ČO TO?!"

„Nič." Ozval sa Jin.

„On tu-"

Moje srdce prestalo tĺcť ale aj tak som sa rozbehol za zvukmi, teda vzdychmi...

A keď som otvoril dvere...


	29. 28 [bye]

Jimin pov

A keď som otvoril dvere musel som si hneď zakryť oči.

„PREBOHA JA FAKT BUDEM MAŤ TRAUMU!"

Zakričal som a otočil sa.

„Preboha Jimin! Čo tu robíš!" Ozval sa Jun-myeon hyung.

„Prišiel som za dad-" hneď som sa opravil, „za Yoongim!"

„Presne preto sme ťa chceli zastaviť, ozval sa Jin hyung.

„Prečo ste mi to nepovedali!" Rozhodil som rukami.

„Lebo sa to ťažko vysetľuje?" Ozval sa Namjoon.

„A kde je teda hyung?"

„Dole," ukázal prostom dole.

„V pracovni?" Iba prikývol.

Kašľal som na všetko aj na hlúpe ospravedlnenie, proste som sa rozbehol za nim.

Cítil som sa tak zle...

...z toho všetkého čo som videl.

Že som potreboval vidieť a objať jeho.

Pretože s ním som zabúdal na všetko, čo sa okolo mňa dialo.

Rozrazil som dvere a Yoongi sa postavil a hneď na mňa vytiahol zbraň, no keď ma zbadal, položil ju na stôl a jeho tvár sa zjemnila.

„Daddy," vzlykol som.

Obišiel stôl a roztiahol ruky, hneď som k nemu pribehol a pevne ho objal okolo pása.

„Mrzí ma, že si videl toho striptéra," vzdychol.

„Ale nie len to," šepol som tichšie.

„Bože nehovor, že si-" stíchol.

„Hej!" Skríkol som a odtiahol sa, „lebo som si myslel, že si to ty a niekto," šepol som zahanbene.

Yoongi sa zasmial a znova si ma pritiahol k sebe.

„Si roztomilý, Jiminie."

„Na teba ale nemám daddy," šepol som.

Odtiahol sa odo mňa.

„Nie som roztomilý!" štuchol do mňa.

„No dobre, priznajme si to," ruky som si založil na hrudi, „s tou zbraňou, čo je za tebou si desivý." 

„Nebudem ťa ňou desiť," prikývol som a on sa jemne usmial.

Znova si ma pritiahol na hruď a objímal.

-

Ráno som sa zobudil v jeho objatí, musel som sa usmiať. Bol rozkošný a tak hrozne moc nevinný. Kusol som si do pery a vyvliekol sa z jeho objatia.

Zišiel som dole do kuchyne, kde som nám pripravil raňajky.

S hotovými som vyšiel hore, ukladajúc ich na moju pólku postele, sadajúc si na daddyho.

Keďže bol bez trička, tak som sa k nemu zohol a začal ho pusinkovať po nahej hrudi, až som sa dostal k jeho krku, kde som mu spravil cucflek.

Cítil som ako jeho dýchanie sa zmenilo, tak som dvihol hlavu a pozrel sa do jeho rozospatej tváre.

„Dobré ránko daddy," zapriadol som a on sa uškrnul.

Jeho ruka padla na môj zadoček, ktorou mi ho stisol a ja som si kusol do pery.

Tak moc sa mi to páčilo...

„Daddy," zapriadol som, nedokázal som to viac v sebe držať a zavrtel sa na jeho rozkroku.

„Jimin," zavrčal a posadil sa.

„Daddy, chcem ťa," šepol som blízko jeho pier a na nič nečakal a pobozkal ho.

Ruky som si obtočil okolo jeho krku, aby sa nemohol oddialiť.

Pretočil nás, že som ležal pod ním.

Odtiahol som sa od neho, keď jeho prsty zavadili o len mojich boxeriek.

„Daddy," vzdychol som.

Odtiahol sa úplne a kusol si do pery.

„Ešte nie," preniesol a nechal ma tam.

Zmizol v kúpeľni. 

-

Obed sme si navarili spoločne a dokonca ho aj zjedli.

Po ňom sme si pustili jeden film, ktorý ani neviem ako sa volá a dívali sa naň.

Teda on sa díval...

...ja som sa díval na neho.

Ležal som mu v náruči a on ma objímal.

Keď sa objavili titulky, znova ako ráno, aj teraz som sa na neho vysadil.

„Daddy," zapriadol som.

„Jiminie," uškrnul sa.

Zohol som sa k nemu a pobozkal ho.

Zavrtel som sa na ňom a on nás šikovne pretočil.

Rukami sa podoprel a díval sa na mňa.

„Daddy," vzdychol som, keď som ucítil jeho ruku na mojom nahol boku.

Ruky som si obtočil okolo jeho krku a pritiahol si ho do bozku.

Vzdychal som mu do pier, keď sa jeho ruka začala pohybovať...

...vytváral mi po tele zimomriavky a mňa to desilo.

„Daddy," vzdychol som zadýchane.

„Čo babe?"

„Chcem ťa, prosím," kusol si do pery a odtiahol sa.

Posadil sa a ja za ním.

„Prosím," šepol som.

„Nie ešte," jemne sa usmial a pohladil ma po líčku.

„Daddy," šepol som a chytil mu ruku.

„Ešte nie je správny čas..."

Posmutnel som a nechal ho ísť.

-

„So riadne nedočkavý," zasmial sa Hobi hyung, keď sme boli spolu v práci a ja som sa stále díval na mobil.

„Prestaň."

Mračil som sa.

„Ale Jimin, tak ešte nepristal?"

„Preboha ale však už dávno musel!"

„Nemusel, bežne to trvá štrnásť a pol hodiny," špekuloval hyung, „ale niektoré lety trvajú aj dvadsať hodín."

Kusol som si pery a pozrel sa na mobil a hodinky.

„Je to, uhm," počítal som, „prešlo šestnásť hodín."

„No ták vidíš, všteko je v pohode!"

„A čo ak nie?"

Mobil som položil na pult a ruky si založil na hrudi.

„Bože Jimin, a čo ak mešká lietadlo?" Pokrútil hlavou.

Podišiel ku mne a chytil ma za ramená.

„Ak by sa niečo stalo, boli by už v správach, predsa je slávny."

Zamračil som sa a vydýchol. Ruky som pustil vedľa tela.

A v tom momente mi pípla správa.


	30. 29 [shy]

Jimin pov

Pozrel som sa na mobil a videl správu od Namjoona.

Zamračil som sa a už som odomykal mobil, aby som sa pozrel čo píše, ale v tom momente sa nám do kaviarne nahrnuli ľudia.

Iba som si povzdychom, mobil položil na linku a začal obsluhovať.

-

„Jimin o čerta už dvihni ten skurvený mobil," zavrčal po mne hyung, keď mu asi po stýkrát niekto volal, ale ja som sa nemohol od stroja ani pohnúť.

„Už," zapol som stroj a pribehol k mobilu.

Volal mi Namjoon, mal som veľa hovorov od neho, čo ma donútilo mračiť sa.

Ťukol som na volať späť, mobil priložil k uchu a venoval sa káve ale aj mobilu.

„Jimin," započul som, ale Namjoonov hlas to nebol.

„Hyung," vydýchol som, „počkaj chvíľku," povedal som rýchlo a mobil položil na stôl a podal Hobimu kávu.

„Kto t-"

„Je to Yoongi idem s ním valať," prikývol a aj som schmatol mobil a presunul sa do šatne.

„Som tu, daddy," vzdychol som a usmial som sa.

„Moc ma mrzí, že som sa neozval skôr, ale stala sa mi nehoda," zamračil som sa.

„Aká nehoda?" Vyhŕkol som.

„Len mi mobil spadol na letisku a rozbil sa, ale mám simku, takže hneď ako budem mať k dispozícii nový napíšem ti," jemne som sa usmial.

„Daddy, hrozne moc som sa o teba bál," šepol som.

„Myslel som si," vzdychol, „ale nevedel som sa skôr ozvať."

„To nevadí, som rád, že si v pohode, že ste tam v pohode došli."

„Jimin," začal a vôbec sa mi to nepáčilo.

Môj úsmev padol.

„Áno, daddy?"

„Musím tu ostať do dlhší čas, leb-"

„Dostal si sa do problémov?"

„Nie, ale tu vo firme sú problémy, ktoré treba vyriešiť," vydýchol a ja som si povzdychol.

„A ako dlho to je?"

-

„Aha kto sa ukázal doma," ozval sa Jungkook, hneď keď som zabuchol za sebou dvere.

„Prestaň, kurva, nemám na teba náladu," preniesol som podráždene.

Už od ukončenia hovoru som bol podráždený.

„Dnes išla Soa domov, bola smutná, že sa s tebou nerozlúčila," preniesol Tae a ja som smutne povzdychol.

„Ja som zabudol, bože," vydýchol som a potiahol som sa za vlasy, „to nič niekedy cez víkend skočím do Pusanu."

„Hyung niečo sa deje?" Znova sa ozval Tae.

„Nie," iba som pokrútil hlavou, „už ste večerali?"

„Áno," Tae sa usmial, „varili sme, v chladničke je, vezmi si, je to chutné."

Zachichotal sa ja som sa usmial.

Vždy som ho mál rád, bol to dobrý chlapec...

...len sa zamiloval.

-

Osprchoval som sa a začal som sa obliekať do práce.

„Hyung si úžasný vďaka za raňajky," počul som z kuchyne ako Tae kričal.

Usmial som sa a natiahol na seba ešte tričko a došiel za nimi.

„Aspoň, že ty vieš ďakovať Tae," uchechtol som sa.

„Nehovorím s tebou," ozval sa odrazu Jungkook.

„To je dobré ani ja s tebou, dokým sa neospravedlníš."

„Nemám to v pláne."

„A prečo?" Uchechtol som sa.

„Iba si užije tvoje po prvé a pošle ťa do piče, Jimin."

Jungkook si nedal servítku pred ústa a Tae v tom momente pustil paličky z rúk.

Iba som pevne hľadel Jungkookovi do očí.

„Aj keby, teba do toho nič nie je, Jeon."

Uchechtol sa.

„Záleží mi na tebe, Jimin, vždy si tu bol pre ma," postavil sa buchol po stole, „vždy si bol ty ten, ktorý ma ochraňoval," zaprel sa rukami o stôl a natiahol sa ku mne, „teraz chcem byť ja ten, ktorý ťa ochráni."

„JUNGKOOK!" Ozval sa Tae, ktorý zreval jeho meno, „už sme sa o tom bavili!" Povedal pokojnejšie ale pevným hlasom.

„A ja som ti povedať, že to tak ľahké nebude," Jungkook sa zamračil.

„Ľúbim ho."

V tom momente sa obaja otočili na mňa.

„Čože?"

„Už keď mi hlaveň zbrane priložil k čelu, vedel som, že toto bude iné," šepol som, „a čím viac s ním som bol, zamiloval som sa do neho."

-

„Miseok hyung!" Zvolal som, keď som ho zbadal v dverách našej kaviarne.

S úsmevom som došiel k nemu a objal ho.

„Chýbal si mi!"

Stisol v pevnom objatí.

„Aj ty mne!"

„Hej trpaslíci, poďte sa posadiť," upozornil nás Luhan, hodil som po ňom vražedný pohľad.

„Strč sa niekde."

„Hej do Miseokovej uzučkej dierky," a dal jednu po zadku spomínanému.

Moja tvár očervenela a preto som od nich odstúpil.

„Ale nehovor, aj ty si si užil na oslave, že?" Min sa zaujímal.

Iba som pokrútil hlavou.

„To vážne?"

Prikývol som.

„Jimin," Min do mňa skoro prepaľoval dieru.

„Hm?"

„Vážne ťa tvoj daddy neohol?"

Iba som pokrútil hlavou.

„Skús použiť slová."

„Nie, ja a Yoonie sme spolu nespali," jemne som sa usmial.

„Ale tak aspoň fajka bola, že?"

„Nie."

„Tak čo ste pre boha robili?"

„Iba sa ma dotýkal a obdivoval moje telo," pokrčil som ramenami.

„Dobre," vydýchol, „ale videli ste sa od vtedy, mali ste sex, že?"

Znova som pokrútil hlavou.

„To si robíš kurva prdel?"

„Nie, Min."

„Ako to...?"

„Možno je hetero," ozval sa Luhan.

„To nemôže byť pravda! Ty si nevidel jeho pohľad, keď som Minovi položil ruky na zadok," ja som zažmurkal a Luhan sa rýchlo otočil k nám.

„Čo si spravil?!"

„Bože už ma nebaví tá tvoja hrá, na daddyho a babyboya." Pretočil očami Min.

„Pri našom sexe som hore ja, lebo sa ti to páči viac ako keby som bol dole," teraz sme s Hobim na nich pozerali.

Luhan trošku očervenel a Min si založil ruky v bok.

„A dotýkal som sa ho, lebo som chcel, aby Suga žiarlil."

„A žiarlil?" Opýtal sa Luhan mňa.

Kusol som do pery, znova moje líčka nabrali červenú a nemo som prikývol.

„Tak hetero nie je," uznal Min, „len možno nechce ísť na teba rýchlo, keďže pri tom tvojom priateľovi si bol top ty?" Pokrčil ramenami.

„Možno,..." vydýchol som.

-

Večer, keď som ležal v posteli, som si v hlave rekapituloval všetko, čo sa dnes stalo.

Dokým mi necengol mobil a mne neprišla správa. 

Bol to daddy (Yoongi.)


	31. 30[sexting]

Jimin pov 

-

Bol som s Minseokom hyugnom vonku, v jednej útulnej kaviarni.

Páčilo sa mi tu, obdivoval som prostredie...

„Jimin pozri sa mi do očí."

Dobre, klamem, to prostredie kaviarne ma nezaujímalo.

Jednoducho som sa hyungovi nechcel pozrieť do očí.

„Jimin," povedal varovne.

Povzdychol som si a otočil sa k nemu.

Sedel oproti mne, s mojim mobilom v ruke, čítajúc si konverzáciu medzi mnou a Yooniem.

„Hm?"

„Wow," zasmial sa a ja som znova očervenel.

„Prestaň," rúčky som si položil na líčka.

„Ale určite nezaspal," zamračil som sa a rúčky si dal nabok.

„Čo?"

„Nezaspal, dal videné, ešte vtedy, to znamená len jedno," uškrnul sa.

„Čo, hyung?"

„Si tak roztomilý," zasmial sa.

„Hyung!" Tak zúfalo som snáď už dlho neznel.

„Robil sa na tvojich fotkách, Minie."

Ako to vyslovil, sklopil som zrak, rúčky si znova položil na tvár a sladko sa usmial, ale samozrejme, hyung ten úsmev nevidel.

„Minie," štuchol do mňa a stiahol mi z tváre rúčky.

„Myslíš?" Šepol som a kusol si do pery.

„Samozrejme, viem to!" Vykríkol.

„Prečo?"

„Lebo v Amerike vtedy noc nebola, takže nespal a úprimne, kto by sa nad takými fotkami nerobil!"

„Hyung!" Štuchol som do neho.

„Prajem vám to, Minie."

„Ďakujem, hyung."

Jemne sa usmial.

„A čo ty a Luhan?"

Povzdychol si.

„Ľúbim ho, ale niekedy ma štve." Vydýchol.

„Ako dnes?"

Prikývol.

„Preto som ti volal, či sa nestretneme, lebo je to s ním občas na nevydržanie. Chápeš, rovnaký byt, rovnaká práca," povzdychol si, „sme spolu dvadsaťštyri hodín denne, je to moc."

„A vydržali by ste bez seba, pár dní?"

„Ako to myslíš?"

„Mám nápad."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originálny príbeh nájdete na Wattpade, pridávam link.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/150803422-he-ym-✔
> 
> V príbehu sa aj nachádzajú obrázky, tu som ich nepridala. Tam sú. 
> 
> M.


	32. 31 [trip]

Jimin pov

„Koľko už je to?" Opýtam sa ma hyung, keď som bol u neho v byte.

„Hm?"

„Ako dlho ste už od seba," znova sa pýtal.

„Dnes je to mesiace," vzdychol som a pukance položil na stôl.

„Preto si tento čas chcel stráviť so mnou?"

Iba som prikývol.

„Ale aj tak som s tebou dosť často," vzdychol som.

„Si, nevyčítam ti to."

„Ako dlho tam ešte bude?"

„Ešte ďalšie tri, ale-" jemne som sa usmial, „možno príde o týždeň," zachichotal som sa.

„Kvôli tebe alebo práci?"

„Si zlý! Vieš to?!" Štuchol som do neho.

„Nie som zlý, on je zlý!"

„Seok, povedal som ti aby-"

„Áno, ale čo mám robiť? Povieš mi, že som zlý ale on je horší! Ja som nikomu neublížil!"

„Prestaň."

„A čím, že hovorím pravdu?"

Kusol som si do pery a privrel oči.

Nechcel som plakať.

Nechcel som vôbec plakať.

Nechcel som plakať pred ním.

„Jimin," začal, keď videl, ako sa mi po líci kotúľa slza.

„Prehnal si to, Hoseok," vstal som z pohovky.

Kráčajúc k dverám, obliekajúc si veci a obúvajúc si topánky.

„Jimin nechoď."

„Ľúbim ho a ty ma nútiš, aby som sa ho vzdal, kvôli práci," šepol som a zadržal vzlyk.

„Jiminie," iba som pokrútil hlavou a odišiel preč.

-

„Takže si sa pohádal s Hoseok a preto si písal mne?" Vyzvedal Minseok.

„Áno," povzdychol som si, „znova vytiahol Yoonieho prácu."

„To ma mrzí, Minie," venoval mi smutný úsmev.

„Nemám to rád, viem, že je to zlé ale nebudem mu brániť robiť to, chce to robiť, že? A ešte nevie, že ho ľúbim, nepovedal som mu, takže sa do toho nebudem srať."

„Wow," vydýchol a díval sa na mňa.

„Hm?"

„Takže naozaj ho ľúbiš? Nie sú to len také chvíľkové city, také poblúznenie?"

Pokrútil som hlavou.

„Vždy sa mi pri ňom rozbúcha srdiečko a ja na neho neviem prestať myslieť."

Cítil som sa ako taká školačka...

ktorá je zamilovaná do školského bad boya...

„Povieš mu to?" Zaujímal sa.

Prikývol som a rúčky si položil pred tvár, aby som zakryl to červenanie.

„Jiminie!"

Štuchol do mňa a ja som sa zachichotal.

„Chcem aby si bol šťastný."

Keď to povedal usmial som sa a rúčky stiahol.

„Vieš, ako som ti hovoril o nápade?"

„Hm?"

„Poď so mnou do Pusanu!"

„Čože?"

„Áno, Ty a Luhan potrebujete byť trošku od seba, ja sa nechcem vídať so Seokom a nozaj nemám chuť ísť ku mne do bytu, kde sú tie deti..." Pretočil som očami.

„Ehm.." Zamyslel sa.

„Prosím?"

„Ja neviem, Minie."

„Hyungie, prosím!"

„No dobre, a kedy?"

Zasmial som sa a začali sme plánovať.

-

„Zatiaľ to tu vyzerá pekne," ozval sa Min vedľa mňa.

„A to je len vlaková stanica! Počkaj, keď uvidíš more!"

Potiahol som hyunga za ruku a ťahal k taxíku, ktorým sme sa dostala k bytu, kde som býval predtým.

„Dobre, toto mesto je vážne pekne."

„Hovorím, nevidel si ešte more!" Zasmial som sa a spoločne sme kráčali k bytovému komplexu, kde bývam Soa a eomma.

Vytiahol som kľúče a výťahom sme sa dostali na naše poschodie. Zaklopal som na dvere a eomma sa o pár sekúnd v nich objavila.

„Jiminie!" Zvítala ma svojím objatím.

„Chýbala si mi," šepol som jej do uška.

„Aj ty mne, zlatko," odtiahla sa a štípla ma do líčka, „a tento mladík je-" štuchla do mňa.

„Je to môj hyung a kolega, z práce," vysvetlil som, „sme len kamaráti."

„Och," mohol som počul v jej hlase menšie sklamanie.

„Poďte dnu, chlapci."

Mama nás dnu pozvala a Minseok sa jej predstavil.

„Volaj ma eomma," usmiala sa na neho a sa zasmial.

„Mám vás rád eomma!" A hneď ju objal a ona sa nebránila.

„Oppa?" Otočil som sa a zbadal Sou.

„Prepáč mi, že som neprišiel rozlúčiť!" Došiel som k nej a objal ju.

„To nič oppa," stisla ma v objatí.

„Nehneváš sa?"

„Nie, mal si svoje starosti," zachichotala sa a odtiahla sa odo mňa.

„Mám ťa ale rád, vieš to?"

„Aj ja teba, oppa."

„Som rada, že ste sa zvítali!" Ozvala sa eomma.

Min sa predstavil aj Soe a spoločne sme sa išli najesť.

-

„Dobre máš pravdu, more je najkrajšie!"

„Hovoril som ti to!" Zvolal som.

„Jiminie?" Ozval sa hyung a ja som sa k nemu otočil.

„Áno?"

„Nie je to tvoja eomma, že?"

Pokrútil som hlavou.

„Nebudem sa-"

„Moji rodičia ma vyhodili z domu, vzdali sa ma, lebo som sa priznal, že som gay."

„Mrzí ma to," podišiel ku mne a objal ma.

Objal som ho späť a chvíľku sme tam stáli .

„Už som s tým v pohode," usmial som sa, keď sme sa odtiahli.

„Naozaj?"

Musel som zmeniť tému.

„Čo tvoji rodičia?"

„Som sirota, vyrastal som v deckom domove."

„Hyung t-"

„Ale mal som sa tam dobre, všetci boli milí a ja som bol veselé dieťa, takže bolo fajn." Zasmial sa. 

„Myslím, že to je lepšie, ako zažiť, vyhodenie z domu a-" zasekol sa, „prepáč, Chimie."

„To nič hyung."

Posadili sme sa na piesok a dívali sa na západ slnka.

„Ako si sa spoznal s Luhanom, hyung?"

Hyung sa zasmial a začal rozprávať ich príbeh.

-

„A kedy sa plánujete vrátiť do Soulu?" Opýtala sa eomma.

Boli sme tu už týždeň, cítili sme sa tu dobre.

Mali sme tu pokoj.

A Minseokovi sa tu páčilo, rovnako ako mne. Nerozprávali sme sa o odchode.

Užívali sme si ten čas, ten voľný čas.

A ja som nemyslel na Yoonieho, ktorý mi neodpisoval...

„Nevieme eomma, nerozprávali sme sa o tom s Jiminiem," ozval sa hyung.

„Ty nás tu nechceš?" Pýtal som sa jej.

„Chcem!" Vykríkla, až Soi spadli paličky z rúk. „Ani nevieš aká som rada, že vás mám tu!"

Zasmiali sme sa.

„Ale nechcem, aby si mal problémy v práci?"

Eomma sa na mňa smutne pozrela.

„Neboj sa mám dovolenku." Zasmial som sa.

„Niečo sa deje?"

Iba som pokrútil hlavou.

„Našiel si priateľa," ozval sa Minseok a všetci sme sa na neho otočili.

Ja s naštvaným pohľadom, eomma a Soa s prekvapeným.

Huh...

Čo mám robiť teraz?

Klamať lebo povedať pravdu...?


	33. 32 [passion]

Jimin pov

„Jiminie?" Začala eomma a ja som vydýchol.

„úprimne ja a on spolu nechodíme," snažil som sa objasniť situáciu, „len proste sa stretávame, nie kvôli sexu, ale skôr kvôli prítomnosti toho druhého, máme sa radi, myslím," šepol som, „ale ako prakticky spolu chodíme ale teoreticky nie, lebo sa ma to neopýtal."

„Je to ten muž, s ktorým si sa bozkával?" Opýtala sa ma Soa.

„Jiminie a je dobrý človek?"

Počul som ako Miseok sa uchechtol.

„Ku mne je dobrý," sklopil som zrak k jedlu.

„Je slávny, eomma, moja kamarátka mi o ňom hovorila," pri slove kamarátka som sa na ňu otočil.

„Jiminie-" začala eomma ale ja som sa postavil od stola a odišiel do Gukovej izby.

Zvalil som sa na posteľ a vydýchol.

Tak moc mi chýbal a chcel som ho už vidieť.

-

„A je to tu," vydýchol Miseok, keď sme už videli Soul.

„Bože rýchlo prebehli tie týždne," vydýchol som a zamračil som sa.

„Ale som rád, že sme doma, chýbal mi LuLu," šťastne sa usmial.

„Ty si s ním aspoň bol v kontakte celý čas, ja nie, pán Min ma ignorval," zavrčal som.

„Minie," začal, „mal prácu."

„Jasné," pretočil som očami.

„Minie-" chcel pokračovať ale zastavil som ho, tým že som si do uší dal slúchadla a započúval sado pesničiek.

Potom ten čas utekal až príliš rýchlo.

O pár minút sme vystupovali a do nosa mi vbila vôňa Soulu.

Smutne som si povzdychol, ale to ma už hyung čakal k autu, kde bol opretý jeho LuLu. Hodil sa mu okolo krku a ja som si len nastúpil do auta.

Vyhodili ma pred mojim bytom, kde som bol sám. Osprchoval som sa, dal som veci prať a napokon sa začal hrať na mobile.

Dokým mi neprišla správa „čakám ťa dole."

Nechcel som veriť, že mi Yoongi napísal.

No aj tak som nečakal na nič, vzal som si len tenkú mikinu, kľúče a mobil a rozbehol som sa dole za ním.

Stál tam ako boss, opretý o svoje auto so založenými rukami na hrudi.

Rozbehol som sa k nemu a on keď ma zbadal, roztiahol svoju náruč a odštopol sa z miesta.

Objal som ho a rozvzlykal sa.

„Chýbal si mi," vydýchol som.

„Aj ty mne," a dal mi bozk na vrch hlavy, „môžeme ísť ku mne?"

Nezmohol som sa na slová len som prikývol.

Hyung mi otvoril dvere a ja som sa posadil, keď sa posadil aj on, vzal som ho za ruku, celým telom som sa na neho otočil a díval sa na neho, zatiaľ čo som v rukách mačkal jeho ruku.

„Jiminie," začal a ja som sa na neho pozeral ako na svätý obrázok, „prečo?"

„Lebo si mi chýbal, hyungie," zaškeril som sa.

„Si roztomilý," zasmial sa.

Onedlho sme už parkovali pred jeho vilkou. Rýchlo som vystúpil a zavesil sa na hyunga, ktorý sa znova len zasmial. Spoločne sme došli do vnútra.

„Čo by si chcel robiť?" Opýtal sa ma.

„Čo by chcel robiť, môj daddy?" Zachichotal som sa.

On sa ale zamračil, položil ma na zem.

„Jimin," začal pevne.

„Daddy," usmial som sa.

„Jimin," upozornil ma, aby som nepokračoval.

Rúčky som si položil na jeho hruď, po ktorej som začal prechádzať.

Tie svoje položil na moje zápästie a odtlačil ma od neho.

„Daddy," šepol som smutne.

„Nie, Jimin."

Mračil sa, ale bolo v jeho očiach vidieť tu túžbu.

„Prosím," šepol som a prosil ho pohľadom.

„Nie."

Otočil sa na päte a ja som sa cítil vážne zlomene ako troska.

Cítil som ako sa mi do očí tisnú slzy.

„Ty ma nechceš!? Nepriťahujem ťa!?!"

Kričal som po ňom zúfalo s očami plných sĺz.

„Jimin!" Ozval sa naštvane.

„Preto si mi viac nenapísal však? Nepáčim sa ti, nie som dosť prí-"

V tom momente sa mi prisal na pery a natlačil na stenu.

Tie bozky neboli tak nevinné ako predtým, boli plné vášne a chtíču, ktorý mal v sebe.

Odpovedal som na ne tými istými pocitmi. Rúčky som si obmotal okolo jeho krku, zatiaľ čo on tými svojimi drtil moje boky.

„Daddy," vzdychol som mu do pier, keď jeho ruky skĺzli na môj zadoček.

„Chcem ťa," vydýchol a natlačil svoje telo na to moje.

Mohol som cítiť ako ma chcel.

„Aj ja teba, daddy," bral to ako súhlas.

Dvihol ma a ja som si nôžky obtočil okolo jeho trupu. Premiestnili sme sa hore do jeho spálne a padli do perín.

Usmial som sa sladko a Yoongi sa ma začal bozkávať. Rukami mi zašiel pod tričko a ja som vzdychal do jeho pier.

Odtiahol sa, vyzliekol mi tričko a to svoje tiež. Zohol sa k mojim perám ale nepobozkal ma, len obtrel svoje pery o tie moje a mokrými bozkami sa dostal na môj krk, kde mi začal robiť značky.

Jeho značky.

A mne sa to skurvene páčilo.

Rukami som prechádzal po jeho obnaženej hrudi, zatiaľ čo on mi na tej mojej zanechával jeho značky.

Musel som sa usmiať, bolo to úžasné...

...on bol úžasný.

Chcel som mu povedať, že ho milujem, že ho chcem...

...ale nechcel som to urýchliť.

Keď sa bozkami dostal k môjmu podbrušku, k lemom mojich nohavíc zastal.

Dvihol svoj pohľad, ktorým mi hovoril len jedno...

...len to, že ma chce, že po mne túži.

„Môžem?"


	34. 33 [boyfriend]

Jimin pov

Telom mi prešla vlna bolesti, ale povedal som, že kvôli nemu to zvládnem.

Privrel som oči, kusol si do pery, ale aj tak sa mi na tvári objavila bolestná grimasa.

„Jiminie," vzdychol Yoongi a tvoje čelo oprel o to moje, „prepáč."

„Vedel som to, je to v pohode," vydýchol som a rukami prešiel po jeho nahom chrbte.

„Môžem?"

„Ešte nie," a snažil som sa čo najviac uvoľniť aj keď to skurvene bolelo.

„Jiminie vi-"

„Áno, viem, len ešte chvíľku mi daj," šepol som, „je to rozdiel mať v sebe prsty alebo penis."

Uškrnul sa a venoval mu bozk na pery.

„A aký rozdiel to je, príjemný alebo nepríjemný?"

Vysunul sa a znova prirazil, vzdychol som bolestne, ale mohol som cítiť aj ten príjemný pocit.

„Mys-slím, že príjemný, daddy."

Táto veta bola pre neho súhlas.

Kľakol si a chytil ma za boky.

„Bude sa ti to páčiť," s tými slovami to začal.

Jeho pohyby tam a späť ma dostávali do výšin.

V rukách som stláčal plachtu.

A prosil o to, aby pridal.

Aby mňa aj jeho doviedol k vrcholu, ktorý sme potrebovali a hlavne chceli.

Nechali sme naše telá spojené tak dlho, ako sa nám dalo.

Ako nám to bolo umožnené.

-

V noci, alebo možno nad ránom, začal hyungovi zvoniť mobil.

Ležiac na jeho hrudi som sa dvihol a pobozkal ho na pery a on mi ho opätoval, pretáčajúc ma pod seba.

„Daddy," vzdychol som, keď s naše rozkroky dotkli jeden o druhý.

„Musím to vziať," šepol mi do pier.

„Ja som tu a nikde nejdem," dal som mu rýchli bozk na pery a on vstal odišiel.

Snažil som sa nezaspať.

Ale to teplá a pohodlná posteľ mi nepriali.

Pár chvíľ potom ako odišiel, znova som zaspal.

-

Pripravoval som raňajky, keď sa otvorili dvere a Yoongi vošiel dnu.

Usmial som sa a podišiel k nemu, objímajúc ho okolo krku. On si tie svoje obtočil okolo môjho trupu a prilepil svoje pery na tie moje.

„Babe," vzdychol mi do pier a zdvihol ma, ukladajúc ma na stôl.

„Daddy," vydýchol som, keď sa jeho ruka dotkla môjho nahého boku.

„Čo to so mnou robíš?"

Uškrnul som sa a pobozkal ho, rúčky som si obtočil okolo jeho krku a on si ma pritiahol na seba.

„Daddy," vzdychol som.

„Asi moc rušíme, však?" Ozval sa Kris a ja som vypúlil oči a od seba Yoongiho odštol.

Rýchlo som zliezol zo stola a pristúpil k linke, pripravujúc nejaké jedlo.

Mohol som počuť smiech.

„Dojebali ste mi to chalani," zavrčal Yoongi.

Tváril som sa, že tam nie som.

„No ták prepáč, mačiatko, ale, desať minút prešlo, musíme ísť."

„KAM?!" Otočil som sa na nich a skríkol, čo všetkých prekvapilo.

„Nestihol som ti to zlatko povedať," vydýchol Yoongi, „dajte mi desať minút a prídem."

Kris a Joon prikývli a odišli preč.

„Jiminie," začal a pristúpil ku mne.

„Čo je daddy?"

Chytil ma zo boky a natlačil na linku.

„Nemyslí si, že-"

„Daddy?"

„Neprišiel som sem kvôli tebe," vydýchol a ja som sa zamračil.

„Prosím?"

„Chýbal si mi to áno, ale prišiel som sem kvôli otcovi."

„Huh?"

„Je v nemocnici mal infarkt," otvoril som pusu do korán.

„H-hyung a s-si v p-pohode?" Vypúlil som očká.

„Som ale on nie," silno ma objal a hlavu si oprel o môj krk.

„Bude to v pohode, daddy, uvidíš," šepol som a silno ho objal.

Vydýchol a odtiahol sa odo mňa.

„Musím ísť babe, ale keď prídem bude sa ti venovať."

Pousmial som sa a dal mu rýchli bozk na pery.

Ale to by nebol on, ak by bozk nepretiahol a jazykom mi nepreskúmal ústa, keď jeho ruky padli na môj zadoček a stisol mi ho v rukách.

„Daddy," vzdychol som mu do pier a znova sa mu poddal.

-

V objatí, spoločne sa dívajúc na hlúpy film, ktorý som ani ja ani on nesledovali.

Chcel som sa ho to opýtať, ako sa má, či je v pohode, aké sú výsledky, ale bál som sa.

A hlavne nechcel som ho rozrušiť.

„Opýtaj sa to, čo chceš." Prerušil tok mojich myšlienok.

Otočil som sa k nemu a dal mu bozk na líce.

„Ako je na tom?"

Skúsol si peru.

„Stabilizovaný," vydýchol, „a ty ako?"

Pokrútil hlavou.

„Ale som rád, že si tu, pretože aspoň môžem myslieť na dokonalosť vedľa seba, ako na to, čo je s mojim otcom."

„Hyung," vydýchol som a otočil sa k nemu.

Ale aj tak sme boli ďaleko od seba tak som sa rozhodol, že sa na neho posadím.

„Jiminie," vydýchol, keď sa naše rozkroky dotkli.

„Áno, daddy?"

„Provokuješ ma."

„Chcem ťa."

„Jiminie, ale bud-"

„Proste nemyslí na to, páčil sa mi ten pocit, ktorý som zažíval s tebou včera, potrebujem ťa, znova."

Svoje pery som priložil na tie jeho a pobozkal som ho, rúčky obtáčajúc okolo jeho krku.

Natisol ma na seba a postavil sa, preto som si obmotal nohy okolo jeho tela a neniesol nás do izby.

Za stáleho bozkávania, sme sa po ceste vyzliekli a keď som padol na posteľ, šikovno zo mňa stiahol tepláky.

„Naostro?" Uškrnul sa.

„Za každých okolností, chcem daddyho potešiť."

Kusol si do pery.

„Si úžasný," vydýchol aj on sám si stiahol nohavice.

„Pre teba všetko."

-

„Oppa! Si nejaký zvláštny."

Bol som v práci a mal službu s Jennie.

„Prečo?"

Usmial som sa na ňu.

„Viac sa usmievaš, si viac roztomilý a dosť často sa dívaš na mobil."

„Jennie, prestaň," zasmial som sa.

„Ale je to pravda!"

„Je zamilovaný, čo ti poviem," ozval sa Taehyung, ktorý vošiel dnu.

„Tae, čo tu robíš?"

„Do koho?"

„Porozprávame sa o tom neskôr, Jennie," a otočil som sa na Taehyunga.

„Čo tu robíš?"

„Prišiel som aj s Kookiem, ale odbehol na toalety," usmial sa sladko.

„Aha," prikývol som, „čo si dáte?"

„Prišli sme za tebou, dlho si nebol doma," pretočil som očami.

„Bol som u-" zamyslel som sa, „u neho."

„Kto je to ten, on, hyung?"

„Bol si u toho kokota však?" Ozval sa Jungkook.

„Nevolaj ho tak, nie je kokot."

„Ale je, preboha využíva ťa."

„Čím a ako?"

„Jimin si decko a on chce len tvoje telo nič viac."

„To nie je pravda!"

„Tak potom prečo si nepovedal, „bol som u priateľa?" pretože on tvoj priateľ nie je, však? Len ťa šuká."

„Jungkook!"

„Povedal som pravdu, čo ťa kurva serie?!"

„Že ťa využíva a potom odkopne."

-

Aj keď som bol u hyunga v aute, viezol som sa k nemu domov, stále som mal v hlave rozhovor s Gukom.

Je to pravda? – Pýtal som sa sám seba.

Vystúpili sme a dostali sa do jeho domu.

Hneď ako za sebou zatvoril dvere, natlačil ma na stenu, chcel ma pobozkať ale uhol som tvárou, takže mi začal na krku zanechávať vlhké bozky.

Rukami mi zašiel po tričko, ale zastavil som ho.

„Som tvoje rozptýlenie od situácie, ktorá sa deje okolo tvojho otca, alebo," skúsol som si peru, „čo som?"

„Jiminie?"

„Odpovedz mi!"

Cítil som ako sa mi oči plnia slzami.

„Jiminie al-"

„Ja som to vedel," šepol som a párkrát zamrkal, aby som zahnal slzy, „už mi je to jedno, rob si so mnou čo chceš."

Vydýchol som porazene a dovolil mu všetko, ale on spravil niečo iné.

Vzal moju ruku do tej svojej , druhú mi priložil na líce a otočil moju tvár k nemu.

Pousmial sa a venoval mi detský bozk na pery.

A opýtal sa ma otázku, ktorá ma zaskočila.

„Budeš môj priateľ?"


	35. 34 [today be my]

Jimin pov

Celú noc som nemohol kvôli tomu zaspať.

A preto som ráno vyzeral tak ako vyzeral.

Yoongi sa na mne zasmial, že som ako chodiaca mŕtvola, ale keď som mu vynadal, že žiadne raňajky nedostane hneď stíchol a bol som jeho milované zlatíčko.

Po raňajkách ma hyung odviezol do práce a on išiel do nemocnice.

Keďže som sa na neho príliš tešil, deň bežal rýchlo...

A nie len dni bežali rýchlo, ale aj týždeň, dokonca celý mesiac.

Hyungovho otca previezli domov, a hyung sa musel vrátiť do Ameriky, čo ma vôbec netešilo.

Bol som na ňom nalepený, stáli sme pred mojou bytovkou a stískal ho.

Lúčili sme sa, pretože o pár hodín už odlietal do Ameriky.

„Nechoď, prosím."

Prosil som ho ale počul som ako len vydýchol.

„Jiminie, budem sa ponáhľať a budeme si písať stále, volať tiež," povzdychol som si a kúsok sa od neho odtiahol.

„Ešte si tu a už cítim, že mi chýbaš," smutne som na neho hľadel.

„Jiminie," vydýchol a zohol sa k mojim perám, aby ma pobozkal.

Rúčky som si obmotal okolo jeho krku a bozku sa poddal.

„Mám ťa rád," šepol som mu do pier.

„Aj ja teba a tiež mi chýbaš," pousmial som sa a venoval mu na pery rýchli detský bozk.

„Tak bež, lebo ťa nepustím," povzdychol som si.

„Napíšem ti," prikývol som.

Odtiahol som sa od neho a on mi dal ešte bozk na čelo a vyparil sa.

-

„Jiminie, ak takto budeš stále skenovať ten mobil, tak sa ti skôr vybije, než príde od neho správa."

Povzdychol som si.

„Si zlá Jennie."

„Nie som, oppa," zamračila sa, „len je to pravda."

„Chýba mi," povzdychol som si znova.

„Ale však pred pár hodinami ste sa videli."

„Lúčili," opravil som ju.

„Pozri sa, je to skúška," zamračil som sa a otočil sa na ňu.

„Prosím?"

„Je to skúška, či to spoločne zvládnete."

„Nerozumiem."

Pretočila očami.

„Vieš, či vy dvaja máte byť naozaj spolu, alebo sa rozídete."

„Och," prikývol som chápavo.

„Len och?"

„Milujem ho a nechcem ho stratiť," povedal som rýchlo.

„Niečo mi na tom nesedí?" Zamračila sa.

„Hm?"

„A vie, čo k nemu cítiš?"

Kusol som si do pery, mobil položil bokom a pokrútil hlavou.

„Prečo si mu to nepovedal?"

Mlčal som, pretože ona znela, ako keby mi to vyčítala.

„Jimin," štuchla do mňa.

„Hm?"

„Pýtam sa ťa niečo."

Už-už som otváral ústa, aby som jej odpovedal, keď sa znova u nás zjavil Tae s Gukom.

„Servus ľudia," zasmial sa Jeon a Tae mi zamával.

„Ahojte, čo si dáte?"

„Niečo čo nás osvieži, ale hlavne preberie, zajtra píšeme test," povzdychol si Tae a posadil sa za pult a Jeon ho zozadu objal.

„Aký test?"

„Matika," ozval sa Guk.

„Môžem vám pomôcť," pousmial som sa.

„Nebudeš u neho?"

„Nie, Yoongi išiel preč a neviem kedy sa vráti, takže budem spať doma."

„Takže znova musíme spať na gauči?" Smutne sa zatváril Tae.

„Stále ja som ten, čo platí byt," zamračil som sa.

„Áno, hyung budeme šťastní, keď nás bude doučovať," zaškeril sa Tae.

„Len kvôli tebe," ukázal som na neho a on začal prikyvovať.

„Si najlepší hyung na svete!"

„Ja viem," uškrnul som sa.

-

„Ja tomu nerozumiem, Jimin," keď toto povedal Jeon už po piatykrát, rozbolela ma hlava.

„To nemyslíš kurva vážne!" Zhúkol som po ňom a postavil sa zo stoličky.

„Je to skurvene ťaž-"

„Idem si dať sprchu, lebo skapem," zavrčal som a odišiel do svojej izby.

Vzal som si veci a došiel do kúpeľne, kde som sa zamkol a rýchlo sa osprchoval.

Začal som aj ľutovať, že som ich začal učiť.

Bol to môj trest.

Ale trest za čo?

Za to, že som mu to nepovedal?

Že som mu nepovedal, čo k nemu naozaj cítim?

Povzdychol som si a rýchlo sa dosprchoval.

Musím ich to doučiť, aj keby som mal byť celú noc hore!

Aj tak zajtra mám voľno.

-

Čakal som ich oboch u seba doma.

Už tu dávno mali byť aj s výsledkami, ale oni nechodili.

Chcel som im už napísať, kde kurva sú, ale napokon sa dvere otvorili.

„Hyungieee!" Zvolal Tae, pribehol ku mne a objal ma.

„No ako?" Pýtal som sa ho.

„Dali sme to!!"

„To je úžasne! Mali by sme to osláviť!"

Navrhol som.

„Najlepší nápad! Je piatok, mohli by sme ísť do toho baru, kde robíš?" Ozval sa aj Jeon a ja som prikývol.

„Najlepší! Napíšem Minovi, aby nám obsadil jeden box! A pozvem aj Hoseoka!"

Prikývli.

„Dáme si sprchu, prezlečieme sa, a pôjdeme?"

Prikývol som a hneď som sa usadil na pohovke, vyťahujúc z vrecka mobil a písajúc všetkým. 

-

Spoločne sme došli do klubu, kde to už žilo.

Keď ma chalani zbadali, Min sa ku mne rozbehol a hneď na mňa skočil.

„Bože dlho sme sa nevideli! Dlho sme sa nerozprávali! Musíme sa porozprávať!"

Zasmial som sa prikyvoval.

„Poďte si sadnúť!" Potiahol ma za ruku a viedol k boxu, kde sme sa všetci usadili.

„Ja vám prinesiem niečo!" Min sa zasmial a odišiel preč.

„Hyung?" Drgol do mňa Guk.

„Hm?"

„Kto to je?"

„Je to môj kamarát."

„Hodili by s-"

„Je zadaný s tamtým barmanom," ukázal som na Luhana a on prikývol a kusol si do pery.

Keď nám Min priniesol pitie, tak sme začali piť a zabávať sa.

Nevnímal som čas, nevnímal som ani to, koľko som mal v sebe alkoholu.

Nevnímal som ani to, že sa Hoseok až príliš na mňa tlačí.

Nevnímal som to, že môj mobil vibruje.

Cítil som sa šťastne a spokojne.

Tancovali sme, zabávali a pili sme.

Užívali sme si večer najviac ako sa len dalo.

„Hyung? Volá ti niekto," upozornil ma Tae a ja som sa pozrel na mobil v bunde.

„Daddy," zaškeril som sa a v tom momente mi Hoseok vzal mobil, hodil ho na pohovku a vzal ma tancovať.

Ceým telom sa na mňa natlačil, ruky mi položil na boky a čelo si oprel o to moje.

„Hyung," vzdychol som, keď jeho ruky padli na moje boky.

„Vždy som ťa chcel," vydýchol blízko mojej tváre.

„Hyung," znova som vzdychol.

„Budeš túto noc môj?"


	36. 35 [father]

Jimin pov

„Samozrejme, že sa s tebou kurva nevyspí!" Ozval sa vedľa mňa drsný hlas.

Otočil som sa a pred sebou som zbadal Yoongiho.

„Daddy," hneď sa mi objavil úsmev na perách a objal som ho.

Dal mi bozk na líce a chytil ma za ruku ťahajúc preč.

Von z baru, rovno k jeho autu. Otvoril mi dvere a ja som sa rýchle posadil doň.

A o pár sekúnd na to, sme už sa viezli jeho vilke.

„Daddy," kusol som si pery a otočil sa k nemu.

„Daj mi chvíľku," odpovedal, bez toho, aby sa na mňa pozrel.

„Chýbal si mi celý ten skurvený týždeň."

Zachichotal som sa a stále sa na neho díval.

Mlčal, ale ja som pokračoval.

„Si tak krásny," preniesol vážne.

Venoval mi len rýchli pohľad.

„Si tak dokonalý."

„Jiminie," znova som sa zachichotal, keď povedal moje meno.

„Áno, daddy?"

„Už sme tu," auto sa zastavilo a ja som rýchlo vystúpil.

A pomaly sa motal k dverám, chcel som hrať hru, ale on ma hneď dohonil.

Zabuchol za nami dvere a oprel ma o stenu.

Rúčky som si obmotal okolo jeho krku a sladko sa usmial.

„Takto," začal som, „pred nejakým časom si sa ma opýtal, či budem tvoj chlapec, daddy," znova som sa zachichotal.

Usmial sa a začal ku mne nakláňať.

Priložil som rýchlo moje pery na tie jeho a bozkával som ho.

Pritiahol som si ho bližšie k sebe a natisol sa na neho.

Dvihol som jednu nohu, aby ma pochopil, čo som chcel.

„Daddy," vzdychol som, keď ma dvihol na seba a silno, s buchnutím, oprel.

„Milujem tvoje vzdychy," obtrel svoje pery o tie moje a klesol môjmu krku.

Oprel som hlavu o stenu za mnou a tým mu odhalil krk.

„Ja milujem teba."

Povedal som a on prestal.

Sklopil som zrak a mohol vidieť ako s na mňa díva.

„Myslíš to vážne?"

Prikývol som.

„Aj ja teba milujem."

Sladko som sa usmial a Yoongi nás preniesol hore do spálne.

Naľahol si na mňa a začal mi pusinkovať tvár.

Keď sa dostal k perám vášnivo ma pobozkal.

„Potrebujem ťa," šepol mi do pier a v tom momente som mu začal vyzliekať tričko.

„Aj potrebujem a chcem len teba."

„Jiminie," vydýchol a odtiahol sa odo mňa.

„Vezmi si ma!"

Usmial sa a prikývol. Ruky mu zašli pod moje tričko a jedným ťahom ho zo mňa stiahol, keďže som sa posadil.

„Ty si krásny a dokonalý," povedal, keď ma povalil a začal ma bozkávať na hrudi.

„Daddy!"

Uchechtol sa a zliezol zo mňa.

Pokukoval so po ňom, čo robí.

Vyzliekol sa donaha, a napokon aj mne stiahol nohavice s boxerkami.

Roztiahol som nohy a on sa uvelebil medzi nimi.

S úsmevom sa dostal odo mňa a pobozkal ma.

V tom momente som ucítil v sebe jeho prst.

„Daddy!" Vykríkol som a chytil ho za ramená.

„Tak skurvene úzky!"

„Pre teba."

„Jiminie."

„Daddy."

A hneď na to som ho ucítil celého v sebe. Aj keď to skurvene bolelo, cítil som sa výborne.

Cítil som sa milovane.

Milovane od neho.

-

Započul som ako mi niekto do uška šepká moje meno.

„Jiminie," znova.

Zahmkal som a potvoril jedno oko.

„Hm?"

„Babe," dostal som bozk na líce a konečne rozoznal kto sa nado mnou nakláňa.

„Daddy?"

Zasmial sa a teraz mi na pery venoval rýchli bozk.

„Babe, nejako sa ti nechce vstávať?"

„Daddy!" Vykríkol som a objal ho okolo krku, „čo tu robíš?! Prečo si sa po týždni vrátil?"

Nerozumel som.

„Ty si nepamätáš ani včerajšok?"

Jednu ruku som z neho stiahol a pomasíroval si čelo.

„Prepáč, ale nič, len to, že sme išli do klubu a potom mám okno," posmutnel som.

Pretočil nás, že som ležal na jeho hrudi a on mal ruky na mojom zadočku.

„Hoseok ťa žiadal, aby si s ním spal."

„Nie," oponoval som.

„Naozaj," nerozumel som.

„A čo som m-"

„Odmietol som ho ja, pretože ty si sa na mňa zavesil, keď si videl, že som to ja."

Chápavo som prikývol.

„Znamenáš veľa pre mňa, chcem len teba," a pobozkal som ho.

„To aj ty pre mňa," pousmial sa.

„A daddy?"

„Hm?"

„Prečo si sa tentokrát vrátil?"

Posmutnel.

Rukou mi prešiel cez tvár a pohladil mal.

„Zomrel."

„Kto?"

Nerozumel som.

„Môj otec, Jiminie."

Otvoril som pusu do korán a hneď ho objal.

„Moc ma to mrzí, hyung, som hlúpy, prepáč mi to!"

Pritiahol si ma viac na hruď a začal ma hladkať.

„To nevadí, babe."

„Ale áno, som hrozne hlúpy!"

„Nerozprávaj tak."

Dvihol som hlávku a pobozkal ho.

„Prepáč."

„To sa stáva," pohladil ma po vláskoch, „vieš," začal a zhlboka sa nadýchol, „teraz budem mať ale málo času," prikývol som.

„Ja tu budem na teba čakať."

„Napadlo mi, či by si nechcel pracovať so mnou?"

Otvoril som pusu do korán.

„Prosím?"

„Ako môj asistent, boli by sme stále spolu a bolo by to lepšie, ako takto."

„Hyung ale-"

„Prosím!"

„Nie, prepáč mi to."

-

Práve som varil obedo-večeru, bol som s Holly v kuchyni, zatiaľ čo, hyung bol vo svojej pracovni a riešil veci.

Asi práca...

...asi pohreb.

Ja by som to nedokázal.

On bol mojim vzorom, ako to všetko dobre znášal.

Toľko mal okolo seba problémov a predsa sa dostal z toho tak rýchlo.

Chcem tu byť pre neho.

„Jiminie?" Ozvalo sa vedľa môjho uška a jeho ruky sa obtočili okolo môjho pása.

„Daddy," zachichotal som sa a vypol sporák.

Otočil som sa k nemu, sladko sa usmial a rúčky si obtočil okolo jeho krku.

„Si úžasný."

Pokrútil som hlavou a vydýchol.

„Yoongi," začal som a díval samu do očí, „chcem aby si vedel, že teraz, čo všetko prežívaš, chcem prežiť s tebou, chcem tu byť pre teba," kusol som si do pery, „chcem s tebou zažívať tú bolesť, ktorú cítiš. Chcem s tebou plakať, keď budeš zúfalý. Chcem sa s tebou tešiť, keď sa ti niečo podarí."

„A to všetko preto, lebo mi otec zomrel?"

Prikývol som.

„Viem, aké to je stratiť rodičov, aj oni ma vyhodili z domu, ale viem to," vydýchol, „ale chcem to robiť, lebo mi na tebe záleží."

„Jiminie," povzdychol si.

„Áno, daddy?"

„Budeš tam pozajtra so mnou?"

„Lúčiť sa s ním?" Opýtal som sa pre istotu.

A on iba prikývol.


	37. 36 [HE]

Jimin pov

V obleku sme spoločne nastúpili do auta, v ktorom už sedel Namjoon s Jinom. Na Jinieho som sa len smutne pousmial a chytil Yoongiho za ruku.

„Môžeme ísť?" Opýtal sa Joon pre istotu a Yoongi prikývol.

„Bude tam aj Krystal," ozval sa odrazu Jin a ja som sa zamračil.

Kto je Krystal?!

„Áno, viem," vydýchol, „písala mi, bude tam aj s Jessicou."

„Kto-"

Ozval som sa ale hneď som bol prerušený hyungom.

„Je to moja snúbenica," vydýchol.

„Ex-snúbenica," opravil ho Jin, „teraz máš Jiminieho."

„Prepáč," šepol a potiahol ma k sebe.

„To je v pohode," pousmial som sa a dal mu bozk na líčko.

„Budem tam s tebou, budem vzadu pre chalanoch."

„Chcem aby si stál vedľa mňa."

„Hyung al-"

„Je mi kurva jedno, čo povedia, proste teba chcem pri sebe."

Kusol som si do pery a prikývol.

„Budem pri tebe."

Tak ako som sľúbil, držal som to.

Celý čas som bol pri ňom a ani sa na krok od neho nepohol.

Bolo tam hrozne moc veľa ľudí, ktorých som nepoznal a mal som pocit, že ani Yoongi.

Keď telo jeho otca spopolnili tak všetci išli Yoongimu popriať úprimnú sústrasť.

Vtedy to bol po prvýkrát, keď som sa od neho vzdialil.

„Takže ty si Jimin?" Ozval sa za mnou dievčenský hlas.

Otočil som sa na osobu, ktorá stále vedľa mňa.

Uklonil som sa a prikývol.

„Som Krystal a toto je Jessica," pousmial som sa.

„Som Park Jimin, teší ma," predstavil som sa a podal im ruku.

„Takže ty a Yoongi st-"

„Krystal, Jessica odchádzame," ozval sa za nimi Kris.

„Ešte sa uvidíme," prikývol som a otočil sa k hyungovi, ktorý teraz už len sedel a díval sa na miesto, kde bol spálený jeho otec.

Podišiel som k nemu a posadil sa vedľa neho.

„Hyung," vydýchol som a pozrel sa okolo.

Chcel som ho objať, dať mu bozk a povedať, že všetko bude v pohode.

Ale nemohol som.

Nie takto na verejnosti.

„Ešte chvíľku, počkáme na urnu a potom pôjdeme na miesto, ktoré mal rád."

Prikývol som.

-

A o niekoľko hodín sme už miesto Soulu boli v Pusane. Ja som celú cestu mlčal a Yoongi tiež. Nebral ohľad na značky, dokonca nedodržiaval ani rýchlosť.

Chcel sa jednoducho rýchlo dostať do Pusanu.

A ja som mu nebránil.

Naša prvá zastávka v Pusane bol prístav.

„Mám ísť s tebou?"

Opýtal som sa ho, keď ako blesk vystúpil z auta a z kufra vybral urnu.

„Samozrejme."

„Irónia?"

„Nie, Jimin."

Zamračil sa a potiahol ma za ruku, ťahajúc k jednej jachte.

„T-to je vaše?"

„Už len moje," vydýchol, „teda," uškrnul sa a otočil ku mne, „naše."

Na pery mi venoval ľahký bozk a do rúk dal urnu.

On sa rozbehol nejakým smerom, netuším kde a mňa nechal stáť v strede paluby.

Odrazu sme naštartovali, videl som niekoľko ľudí a o pár minút na to sme opúšťali prístav.

Rozhodol som sa, že to tu trošku preskúmam, aj keď som v rukách držal pevne urnu.

Vošiel som dnu, kde bola kuchyňa a dvoje schody, jedny viedli hore a druhé dole.

Zišiel som najprv dole, kde bola spálňa a toalety so sprchou. Hneď na to som sa vrátil hore, a vyšiel aj tie druhé schody.

Našiel som Yoongiho, ktorý šoféroval túto loď.

„Sme tu," preniesol, keď ma zbadal a pousmial sa.

Zastavil a chytil ma za ruku.

Druhou stranou sme sa dostali dole a ja som mohol vidieť, že sme ďaleko od brehu.

„Prečo až tu?"

Opýtal som sa ho a on vzal odo mňa urnu.

„Otec miloval more, vždy mi hovoril, že chce byť tu," pousmial sa.

„Chceš sa s ním nejako rozlúčiť?"

„Môžem?"

Prikývol som a odstúpil som pár krokov.

Yoongi sa vyzul a zliezol dole.

Posadil sa a nohy si namočil do vody.

„Otec, je mi ľúto, že som ti klamal.

Je mi ľúto všetko, čo som ti nepovedal.

Je mi ľúto aj to, že som ti nepredstavil tak úžasného človeka, ako je on.

Jimin, on je...

On je tak nevinný...

On je tak sladký...

On je tak krásny...

On je neuveriteľne krásna bytosť.

Uvedomujem si, že si ho nezaslúžim,

a...

viem, že ja som monštrum,

monštrum, ktoré ho zničí.

Prepáč mi všetko otec, prepáč, že som sa ti nepriznal skôr.

Ale dúfam, že nebudeš proti mne a dovolíš mi byť s ním.

On...

On ma zmení, keď ho nezničím skôr.

Nedokážem ho nechať ísť,

Pretože...

Neustále nad ním premýšľam.

Premýšľam nad tým aký je dokonalý.

A vieš aký je problém?

Že ma chce,

Že o mňa stojí.

A...

A ja chcem jeho tiež.

Je tu so mnou, nie kvôli peniazom, ale kvôli láske.

Pred pár dňami, keď sa opil, vyznal sa mi.

Povedal mi, že ma miluje a ja milujem jeho.

Chcem si ho vziať.

Čím skôr tým lepšie.

Ja viem otec, že mi nedáš odpoveď.

Ale...

Ja ti toto chcem povedať,

Pretože keď si žil, bol som slaboch, ktorý sa ti bál pozrieť do očí

A povedať ti pravdu.

Odpusť mi, otec.

Ďakujem ti za život.

Ďakujem za to, že si ma vychoval, aj keď si nemusel.

Ďakujem, že si mi dôveroval a veril tak veľmi, že si to nechal celé na mňa.

Ďakujem a vážim si ťa.

Ďakujem, otec.

A aj keď som ti to nepovedal nikdy,

Rovnako ako ty mne,

Milujem ťa."

Yoongi vstal a otvoril urnu.

„Jiminie?"

Zvolal moje meno a ja som pristúpil.

„Áno?"

„Poďme spoločne."

Prikývol som a rovnako ako on vyzul som sa a zišiel dole.

„Prepáč, ďakujem a ľúbim ťa. Zbohom navždy otec."

„Zbohom svokor, mrzí ma, že som vás nemohol spoznať osobne. Verím, že ste boli úžasný človek."

Spoločne sme popol rozsypali.

-

„Nebude jej vadiť, že prídeš so mnou?"

Zasmial som sa pokrútil hlavou.

„Že ty chceš spať v aute!"

„Nie, ale hotel a-"

„Hyung! Keď môžeme bývať zadarmo?" Štuchol som do neho a zaklopal na dvere.

Dvere mi otvorila prekvapená eomma.

„Jiminie?"

„Dobrý večer, madam," Yoongi sa uklonil.

„Ahoj, eomma," zachichotal som sa a objal ju.

Spoločne sme vošli dnu a vyzuli sa.

„Eomma, toto je-"

„Min Yoongi, Jiminieho snúbenec," zažmurkal som na jeho slovami ale rýchlo sa spamätal.

„Snúbenec?"

„Áno, spravili sme to dnes," pousmial sa.

„Och," šlohla po mne pohľad, ktorý ma desil. „Čo vás tu teda privádza?"

„No boli sme-"

„Rozlúčili sme sa s mojim otcom a keďže je neskoro tak-"

„Tak sme sa rozhodli tu prespať, Yoongi chcel ísť do hotela, ale ja som povedal, že môžeme zostať tu."

Prerušil som ho.

„Rozlúčiť?" Nerozumela.

Kusol som si do pery a pokrútil hlavou.

„Otec mi pred pár dňami zomrel a dnes ho spopolnili," vysvetlil, „miloval Pusan a miloval more, takže sme sa s ním rozlúčili."

„To ma mrzí," posmutnela a objala Yoongiho, ktorý ostal zaskočený, „od dnes ma volaj eomma," jemne sa usmiala, keď sa od neho odtiahla.

Yoongi prikývol.

„Chlapci, ale mám smutnú správu pre vás," začala a ja som si len teraz všimol, čo má na sebe.

„Ty máš rande!" Zachichotala sa ako školačka a prikývla.

„A kde je Soa?"

„Ona prespáva u kamarátky, lebo sa musia učiť, zajtra majú test," prikývol som.

„Môžeme tu ostať?"

„Samozrejme, chlapci!" Usmiala sa, „nechám vám nejaké peni-"

„To nie je potrebné madam," eomma sa zamračila, „teda eomma," hneď sa opravil.

„Prečo?"

„Lebo ja peniaze mám, pôjdeme sa s Jiminiem vonku prejsť a najeme sa," chytil ma za ruku a venoval úsmev.

„Len nebuďte dlho!" Pohrozila a už sme počuli ako niekto zvoní, „idem!" hneď vykríkla a už jej nebolo.

„Je zlatá!" Zasmial sa Yoongi.

„A ty si sa jej bál."

„To nie je pravda!"

-

Boli sme po večeri a prechádzali sa po meste.

Yoongimu som ukazoval moje obľúbené miesta.

Všetko bolo úžasné, tak ako už dávno nie.

Aj keď dnešok bol deň...

...taký ako bol.

Pousmial som sa a Yoongi ma chytil za ruku a pritiahol k sebe.

„Hyung! To nemôžeme!"

„Prečo?"

„Lebo sme na verejnosti!"

„Už je mi to jedno," vydýchol a usmial sa.

Svoje pery priložil na tie moje a mohli sme cítiť, všetky tie pohľady venované nám.

Nevnímal som to.

Rúčky som si obtočil okolo jeho krku a venoval sa jeho perám.

„So zasnúbením si to myslel vážne?" Opýtal som sa ho hneď, keď sa naše pery odpojili.

„Skurvene vážne."

Kusol som si do pery a radostne sa usmial.

„Jimin?! Park Jimin?"

Započul som svoje meno a svoj pohľad som stočil na pár, ktorý stál za mnou.

Boli to moji skutočný rodičia.

Trošku som od Yoongiho odstúpil.

„A Min Y-Yoongi?" Ozvala sa moja matka a ja som sa zamračil.

„Kto ste?" Ozval sa Yoongi.

„To sú moji rodičia." 

„Tí, ktorý ťa vyhodili?"

Prikývol som.

„Tak to aby sme s nimi nestrácali čas."

Vzal ma za ruku a ťahal preč.

„Chceme sa porozprávať!"


	38. 37 [my everything]

Jimin pov

Ruka v ruke s Yoongim sme sa dostali do domu, kde som vyrastal. Úprimne, nechcel som tu byť, ale on ma presvedčil.

Pretože som dúfal, že sa mi ospravedlnia.

Keď sme vošli dnu, všetko bolo upratané a rovnaké ako pred rokmi.

Usadili sme sa na gauč a pani Park nám odniesla čaj, keďže na kávu bolo neskoro. Keď sa aj ona usadila, obaja skenovali môjho priateľa.

O mňa ani pohľadom nezavadili.

„Ako ste sa spoznali s naším synom, pán Min?" Opýtal sa Park môjho priateľa.

Yoongi sa otočil ku mne, žiarivo sa usmial, rukou mi prešiel po vláskoch a chrbte a otočil sa k nemu, no hneď späť na mňa.

„Na jednej párty v Soule," pousmial som sa rovnako ako aj on, „keď sa podkol a kľačal predo mnou, ukradol mi srdce," keď to povedal musel som si skúsiť peru.

Toľko klamstva, v ktorej je schovaná pravda?

„A ako ste dlho s naším synom, pán Min?" Opýtala sa ona.

„Už to bude o chvíľku pol rok," znova sa mi dával do tváre.

Mal som chuť ho pobozkať, ale uvedomil som si, kde som.

Iba som vydýchol a pohľadom zavadil o šálku čaju.

„A plánujete s naším synom budúcnosť?"

„Prečo sa to nepýtate vášho syna?" Ozval sa protivne Yoongi.

-

Večer nebol katastrofa, čomu som sa potešil. Keď sme ležali v posteli som sa nalepil na neho, aby som ho cítil čo najbližšie pri sebe.

A on neprotestoval a silnejšie si ma stisol pri hrudi.

Spokojne sme zaspali a zobudili sa do pekného rána.

„Dobré ráno," šepol mi do uška čím ma zobudil.

„Dobré, daddy," zaškeril som sa.

Nahol sa ku mne pre bozk a pretočil pod seba.

„Ani nevieš, čo tvoja nevinnosť robí so mnou," zachichotal som sa.

„Som hladný, hyungie," vyplazil som jazyk po ňom.

Spoločne sme sa dostali do kuchyne, kde sme sa najedli s eomnou.

„Čo mám spraviť na obed?"

Kusol som si do pery.

„Pozvali nás Jiminieho rodičia na obed k ním," eomma sa zamračila, keď to Yoonie povedal.

„Prosím?"

Iba som pokrčil ramenami.

„Súhlasili sme z úcty," znova odpovedal on.

„Jimin."

„Nechcem tam ísť, ale možno sa ospravedlnia."

Už len bez slova prikývla a my sme s Yoongim dojedli raňajky.

-

Bude to v pohode.

Hovoril som si celý skurvený čas.

Ako na truc, pozvali všetkých k nám. Všetky moje sesternice, ktoré sa obšmietali okolo Yoongiho, zatiaľ, čo ja som sedel za stolom a hral sa s jedlom.

Áno, žiarlil som.

„Nezaslúžiš si ho," povedala odrazu matka, ktorá si prisadla na opačnú stranu stola.

Zamračil som sa.

„Čo ťa je do toho?!"

Uškrnula sa.

„Preto som pozvala tie pekné dievčatá, aby ti ho zbalili, lebo taký úbožiak ako ty si ho nezaslúži." Vzala pohár do rúk a napila sa.

„Nezmenila si sa."

„Ani ty, stále rovnaký úbožiak, naozaj si si myslel, že sa ospravedlníme? Nie," zasmiala sa, „sme tu preto, aby sme si ho v rodine nechali, ale," uškrnula sa, „ale zároveň ďaleko od teba."

„Nechutná," zasyčal som po nej a hlavu stočil na bok.

Jedna z mojich sesterníc bola pri ňom až moc blízko. Skoro sa ho dotýkala, ale keď sa ho dotkla, on sa uhol.

Ale keď vyslovila vetu, ktoré obsahovalo slovo „oppa" nevydržal som to a postavil sa.

Odišiel som z domu von, na záhradu, kde sedela babička.

„Už som ťa dávno nevidela, Jiminie," pousmiala sa a ja som sa usmial tiež a posadil som sa na zem.

„Aj ja vás," vydýchol som.

„Mrzí ma ako sa chovajú tvoji rodičia," povzdychla si a ja som sa na ňu otočil.

„Prosím?"

„Neprišla som ťa sem tyranizovať ako oni, ale prišla som sem, aby som ti bola opora, vedel som, čo plánujú, len ja sama," povzdychla si a mohol som vidieť v jej očiach slzy.

„Čo sa deje?"

„Zavreli ma po tvojom odchode do ústavu, vraj som narušená," ironicky sa zasmiala a ja som sa zamračil.

„Prečo?"

„Lebo som chcela, aby si býval u mňa, keď ťa vyhodili."

Otvoril som pusu do korán a došiel k nej. Kľakol som si a objal ju.

„Myslel som, že ma aj ty neznášaš," vydýchol som cez slzy.

„Prečo by som mala? Si úžasný, nevadí, že si trošku iný, ale to všetci."

Pohladila ma po vlasoch.

Hlavu som si položil na jej kolená a dovolil jej, aby ma utíšila.

Odrazu sa otvorili dvere a vonku vyšiel Yoongi, ktorý mal na perách rúž.

Dvihol som hlavu a zamračil sa.

„Im totálne jebe!"

A utrel si pery do rukáva.

„Ona ma pobozkala! Ale ja som to nechcel!" Prikývol som.

„Halmoni, toto je môj priateľ Yoongi," poukázal som sa neho a postavil sa.

„Teší ma madam," pristúpil k nám a vzal babičkinu ruku a vrh pobozkal.

„Madam," zasnívala sa a ja som sa pousmial.

„Nechceš halmoni aby sme ťa vzali prejsť sa?" Opýtal som sa a ona prikývla.

„A čo tak ísť k eomme sa najesť a potom vás odvezieme?" Navrhol Yoongi.

„Kto je eomma?"

„Je to Jungkookva mama, halmoni," vysvetlil som a postavil sa za ňu, aby som vozík potlačil smerom do vnútra.

Yoongi otvoril dvere a spoločne sme vošli dnu.

„Odchádzame", povedal som chladne a bez zastavenia.

„Yoongi oppa, chceš moje čís-"

„Som zasnúbený, jasné, že nechcem tvoje číslo," odpovedal jej a pretočil očami, „ale keď sa preoperuješ na chlapca potom môžeš mi dať číslo," žmurkol po nej a ja som sa držal, aby som sa nerozosmial.

„To nemyslíš vá-"

„Prepáčte, ale ja milujem túto prdelku," Yoongi ma udrel po zadku načo som zastavil a otočil sa k nemu, „a budem ho milovať, nech sa deje čo sa deje," dopovedal a hneď na to si ma pritiahol do bozku.

-

„Bože tak tu ostať navždy," zasmiala sa halmoni, keď jedla jedlo od eommi.

Zasmial som sa a Yoongi tiež.

„Môžete! Neviete ako ma to poteší! Stále som sama a Soa je stále preč," eomma si povzdychla.

„Dieťa moje, keby si vedela ako chcem," povzdychla si aj halmoni.

„Eomma," začal som a otočil sa na ňu, „ak chceš, skúste zabojovať," jemne som sa usmial.

„Ak to pôjde súdnou cestou, viem vám poskytnúť najlepších právnikov," pridal sa ku mne Yoonie.

„To nie," pokrútila hlavou.

„A prečo nie?"

„Lebo to bude drahé a-"

„Jimina si chcem vziať, čo je moje bude aj jeho," prerušil ju a ja som sa začervenal.

„Tak veľmi ho ľúbiš?"

Yoongi prikývol.

„Dám mu všetko, čo bude chcieť," pousmial sa, „dám mu aj hviezdu, ktorá bude žiariť pre neho na nebi."

Dohnal ma k slzám a ja som sa rozplakal.

A nebol som jediní.

-

Čas bežal dosť rýchlo, keď sme sa vrátili do Soulu.

Yoongi pracoval, rovnako ako ja, vídali sme sa len večer a nám to nestačilo.

Nebol som ani ja a ani on spokojní.

Chceli sme byť stále pri sebe.

A ja som postupom času aj začal uvažovať o zmene práci.

Ale uvedomil som si, že potom nebudem mať peniaze a kto bude platiť byt? Nebýval som v ňom. Bývali v ňom Tae a Guk ale predsa, obaja sú študenti a...

Raz večer, som prišiel do bytu. Boli tam a učili sa.

Keď ma zbadali zvítali sa so mnou.

„Mám s vami vážnu debatu."

Mračili sa na mňa.

„Chcem vám tento byt podarovať," pousmial som sa.

„Hyung!" Tae ma objal.

„Ale budete si ho platiť sami," vydýchol som.

„Mám našetrené," Guk sa pousmial.

„Ja poprosím rodičov!"

„Musím sa ísť zbaliť," posmutnel som.

„Prosím?"

„Chcem byť pri Yooniemu celý čas."

Zamračil sa Jeon.

„Ale-"

Chcel protestovať ale zastavil som ho, tým, že som prešiel som do spálne a začal si baliť posledné veci, ktoré mi tu ostali.

-

Neznášam som jesenné počasie.

Aj keď tým sa blížili moje narodeniny, ale ja tak som to nemal rád.

Ten chlad...

...a vôbec sa mi nechcelo vstávať z našej spoločnej postele.

„Musíme vstať."

Takto to chodilo každý jeden boží deň.

Pripravil som nám raňajky, spoločne sme odišli a Yoonie ma odviezol do práce a potom on išiel do firmy.

Ale dnešok bol iný.

„Dnes máš narodeniny," môj priateľ ma pobozkal a ja som prikývol.

„Povedali sme si, že budeme oslavovať v piatok," pretočil som očami.

„Ja viem," usmial sa, ale chcem sa opýtať niečo iné."

Naľahol si na mňa.

„Myslíš na sex?" Zasmial som sa a rúčky si obmotal okolo jeho krku.

„Si moje všetko, prosím, buď mi bližšie."

Preniesol a zahľadel sa mi do očí.


	39. 38 [i love you]

Jimin pov

Prikývol som.

„Premýšľal som o tom," kusol som si do pery.

„Nad čím?"

„Nad tým, aby sme boli spolu častejšie. Aby sme pracovali spolu?"

„Minie," vydýchol.

Sklopil som zrak k svojim prstom.

„Myslíš to vážne?"

Ruky mi položil na líca a dvihol mi tvár.

Iba som prikývol.

Yoongi mal na tvári žiariví úsmev ako dieťa, ktoré sa teší s maličkosti.

A ja som sa tiež radostne usmieval.

„Od kedy?"

„Už tento týždeň nepracujem, povedal som hyungovi, že neprídem."

Nahol sa ku mne a pery priložil na tie moje.

„Si dokonalý."

„Ty si úžasný."

-

„Hyung," drgol som do Yoongiho, keď sme spoločne vošli do budovy.

„Hm?"

„Nevedel som. Že je to tu až tak veľké," preglgol som.

Vzal ma za ruku a spoločne sme sa dostali k výťahu. Všetci sa nám uhli, predsa on tu bol riaditeľom. Ním sme sa dostali na poschodie, kde mal kanceláriu.

Nevedel som sa vynadívať na to všetko, čo som zbadal okolo seba.

A keď sme vstúpili do jeho kancelárie spadol som na zadok, ten krásny výhľad, ktorý som mu neskutočne závidel. Hneď som sa nalepil na sklo a skenoval svet z hora.

Dokým si ruky nepoložil na moje boky a hruďou sa natlačil na môj chrbátik.

„Vždy som si predstavoval," pobozkal na mieste na krku, „že raz v noci," rukami mi vošiel pod košeľu a dotýkal sa môjho bruška, neskôr aj bradaviek, „ťa budem šukať tu. Opretého o okno, dívajúc sa na svet zhora a ja budem hlboko v tebe, zatiaľ čo bude vzdychať moje meno."

Vzdychol som a prehltol tu guču slín, ktorá sa vytvorila v krku.

„Daddy, nemô-"

Natlačil svoj tvrdý rozkrok na môj zadoček, čím ma donútil znova vzdychnúť.

„Bože tak moc ťa chcem," šepol mi do uška a venoval mokrý bozk na krku.

„Aj ja teba, daddy," vzdychol som a zatlačil na jeho rozkrok.

„Babe."

-

Deň čo deň som sa zdokonaľoval a snažil sa hyungovi čo najviac pomôcť. Preto som si musel zapamätať, čo najviac vecí.

Bol som šťastný, že som mohol byť pri ňom. Dívať sa na neho každý deň, bol pre mňa môj najtajnejší sen.

Všetko bolo krásne a úžasne.

Až do jedného dňa.

Yoongi ma poprosil ísť mu po kávu, pretože mal jedno stretnutie, pri ktorom som nemohol byť. Nepovedal mi to do očí, ale pochopil som to.

Snažil som sa neponáhľať, ale aj tak som prišiel skoro a oni dvaja sa rozprávali.

„Bol to chlapec menom Jeon Jungkook."

Keď som započul jeho meno šálka mi vypadla z rúk a ja som sa otočil na nich.

„Čo spravil ten malý zmrd!?"

„Ty ho poznáš?" Pýtal sa Yoongi prekvapene.

Prikývol som.

Yoongi sa hneď na to rozlúčil s tým pánom a so slovami „peniaze mi pošlite na účet," odišiel preč.

Môj drahý priateľ sa usadil pohodlne na pohovku a zasmial sa.

„On je neskutočne trúfali."

„Čo spravil?"

„Spravil to už skôr, ale začal som to riešiť teraz, pretože som mal iné starosti."

„Čo spravil, hyung?" Bol som zúfali.

Pobúchal na sedačku, aby som k nemu došiel.

Posadil som sa teda vedľa neho a on zatiaľ mi pustil nahrávku, ktorú mal v mobile.

*telefonát*

Yoongi: „Prosím?"

Jungkook: „Daj mu pokoj."

Yoongi: „Kto si a čo chceš."

Jungkook: „Nik. Jednoducho daj Jiminovi pokoj."

Yoongi: „Nie."

Jungkook: „Nechce ťa."

* Yoongiho smiech*

Jungkook: „Čo ti je vtipné?"

Yoongi: „Je to vtipné, pretože..."

*Yoongiho smiech*

Jungkook: „Hm?"

Yoongi: „Volá ma daddy."

*koniec telefonátu*

„Bože," s červenel som a stratil slová.

„Takže poznáš ho?"

Iba som prikývol.

„A nič viac mi nepovieš?"

Pokrútil som hlavou.

„A ako sa dostal k môjmu číslu?"

Pokrčil som ramenami.

„Jiminie," otočil som sa na hyunga, „chcem ťa."

„Tak si ma vezmi."

-

Museli sme sa dlhšie zdržať v práci, pretože u nás (u Yoonieho) doma sa pripravovala oslava.

Ale keď odbilo devätnásť tridsať, už sme sedeli v aute a išli domov.

„Nechce sa mi."

„A čo sa ti chce?"

„Oslavovať," povzdychol som si.

„Prečo, zlato?"

Iba som zmĺkol a znova si povzdychol.

Dostali sme sa domov, kde už bolo všetko pripravené. Keď mi Yoonie otvoril dvere, všetci skríkli „všetko najlepšie," pousmial som sa.

Začali mi odraz gratulovať a v dave som stratil hyunga.

Potešil som sa, keď som zbadal eommu a halmoni, ktoré som objal.

Samozrejme, nechýbal Jungkook s Taem, Soa a jej priateľka Jennie, chalani Luhan, MinMin. Taktiež aj Yoonigho chlapi, ktorý som poznal.

Boli tu ľudia, ktorí boli aj len s Yoongiho strany a vôbec som ich nepoznal, napríklad aj Krystal a Jessica.

Keď mi dogratuloval posledný človek, objal som sa s ním (vôbec som ho nepoznal) a rozišiel sa preč.

Všetci sa postavili do pol kruhu a ich pohľad bol nasmerovaný na mňa.

Odrazu sa ozvala hra na klavíri.

Zamračil som sa a všetci sa posnuli a ja som išiel za tým zvukom.

Viedol do obývačky ku klavíru, ktorý tu pred tým nebol.

Krídlo bielej farby, za ktorým sedel Yoongi, v čiernom obleku. Hral melódiu, ktorá mi bola známa, ale nepoznal som jej názov.

Stál som tam ako oparený. O pár minút neskôr, keď tichou obývačkou zazneli posledné tóny pristúpil som k nemu bližšie. S úsmevom sa otočil mojím smerom.

„Si moje všetko," povedal a postavil sa, „vieš to, však?"

Iba som prikývol.

„Chcem, aby si dokonca môjho života bol moje všetko, pretože bez teba nemám nič."

Do očí sa mi nahrnuli slzy.

On si kľakol na koleno, z vrecka vytiahol zamatovú krabičku a otvoril ju.

„Vezmeš si ma?"

Po mojom prikývnutí, sa rozoznel miestnosťou potlesk a blahoželania. Yoongiho som donútil sa postaviť sa a pobozkať ho.

„Milujem ťa."

„Milujem ťa."

-

Všetci sa zabávali, solídne, keďže tu bola eomma a halmoni. Kris hyung sa ale okolo deviatej ponúkol, že ich odvezie, takže prespali u Jungkooka a Taeho, zatiaľ čo oni tu.

Potom sa začala alkohol párty, daddy sa išiel prezliecť a ja som ostal sám – teda s kamarátmi.

Otočil som sa na osobu, ktorá mi položila ruku na rameno. Bola to Krystal a za ňou stála Jessica.

„Môžeme sa porozprávať?" Prikývol som.

Spoločne sme vyšli hore na poschodie do izby, ktorá bol prázdna a túto noc mala patriť im.

„Áno?"

„Ďakujem, že Yoongiho robíš šťastným," usmiala sa a objala ma.

„Ale no ták! Žiadne objímanie!" Hneď sa Jeesica ozvala a stiahla k sebe sestru.

„Prepáč, zlato," Krystal sa zasmiala a pobozkala svoju sestru na pery.

Zažmurkal som a díval sa na nich s otvorenou pusou.

„P-prosím?"

Krystal sa so smiechom odtiahla od sestry.

„Preto som ho odmietala, moje srdce patrí jej," zachichotala sa.

„Ale nie ste sestry?"

Jessica prikývla.

„Je to zakázané, ale sme dospelé, môžeme si robiť čo chceme a snažili sme sa to zastaviť, ale nejde to," prikývol som.

„Tak sa držte a," pousmial som sa, „budem na vašej strane a nikomu to nepoviem."

S tými slovami som odišiel dole, kde ma pre tentokrát zastavil Hoseok.

Vzal ma za ruku a ťahal znova do jednej z izieb.

„Čo sa deje hyung?" Opýtal som sa ho.

„Prečo si prijal?! Prečo si si ho vybral?! Prečo kurva on?!" Kričal po mne.

„H-hyung."

Úprimne, bál som sa ho.

„Prečo on a nie ja?" To znelo úž úplne zúfalo, „milujem ťa."

„Lebo-"

Nestihol som odpovedal.

Prisunul sa ku mne, rukami, ktoré mal na mojich bokoch, si ma stiahol k sebe a svoje pery priložil na tie moje.

A v tom momente, keď ma bozkával, sa otvorili dvere.


	40. 39 [kill me or love me]

Jimin pov

Dvere sa otvorili a dnu vošiel Namjoon a Seokjin. V tom momente som od seba odštopol Hoseoka, ktorému som dal aj facku.

„Čo to kurva?"

Sklopil som zrak a z očí sa mi začali drať slzy.

„Hoseok?!"

Nedokázal som ani stáť na nohách, padol som na zadok, nohy si pritiahol k hrudi a rozplakal sa.

Nevnímal som ich, vnímal som len Jina, ktorý sa ma snažil utíšiť.

„Všetko bude v pohode," šepol a hladil ma po chrbte.

„Niekde v diaľke som započul hlas Yoonieho.

Ledva som sa postavil na nohy a došiel k nemu. Silno som objal a natisol sa na neho najviac, ako sa len dalo. Chcel som byť len pri ňom. Len s ním.

On bol moje všetko.

Prebral ma až výstrel, ktorý ma donútil otočiť sa.

Videl som len guľku v jeho hlave a Yoongiho, ktorý drží zbraň.

To bola posledná vec, ktorú som videl.

-

„Jimin, nemôžeš byť takto zatvorený navždy."

-

„Chceme ti len dobre."

-

„Nespravil to lebo ti chcel zle, len ťa bránil.

-

„Miluje ťa tak veľmi, že to spravil."

-

„Jeho láska k tebe je veľká, Jimin."

-

„Spravil hlúposť, ale nemal by si ho ignorovať."

-

„Myslel, že je to správne."

-

„Mal by si sa aspoň najesť."

-

„Teraz ti ukázal pravú tvár. Je to tvoje rozhodnutie, či chceš ostať s ním, alebo odídeš."

-

„Si jeho všetko, okrem teba už nemá nič, dobre to vieš, Jimin."

-

„Bol to aj jeho kamarát, ktorého mal rád. Bral ho za mladšieho brata."

-

„Jimin," vošiel do spálne po týždni, kedy som ho ignoroval.

Aj teraz som ho ignoroval, nedokázal som sa pozrieť do jeho očí.

Nie, žeby ma sklamal... ale skôr vydesil na smrť. Veci sa smrťou neriešia.

„Jimin," znova ma oslovil, „chcem sa ti osprave-"

„Nechcem tvoje ospravedlnenie, načo to je!?" Skríkol som po ňom.

„Nechaj m-"

„On bol môj kamarát, bral som ho za staršieho brata! A ty si mu guľku vpálil medzi oči."

„Jimi-"

„Hyung, ty si neuvedomuješ, že sa ťa bojím?"

Znova som plakal.

„Ale ja tebe neublížim," šepol s bolestným pohľadom.

„Ako to vieš? Čo ak-"

„Teba milujem. Si moje všetko."

„Hyung."

Podišiel ku mne, do rúk mi vložil zbraň, chytil ma za ne a namieril si ju na hruď.

„Prosím, zabi ma alebo miluj ma, Jimin."

-

Spolu s hyungom som sedel v lietadle a išli sme do Ameriky, keďže mal tam nejaké kšefty. Samozrejme, ja ako jeho asistent som tam musel ísť s ním.

Mal som stresy, aj keď sme vzlietali ale aj pristávali. Hyung ma musel držať celý čas za ruku, pretože ináč by som to nedal.

Aj keď mal Yoongi veľa práce, stíhali sme si obzrieť Ameriku. Snažil sa mi ukázať čo najviac sa dalo a mne sa Amerika neskutočne páčila.

Chcel som tu ostať.

A začať odznova.

Zabudnúť na to, čo sa stalo tam.

Zabudnúť na to, čo Yoongi spravil.

-

„Jimin?"

Jedného dňa, po Vianociach, po novom roku, stále v Amerike, kedy sme spoločne ležali v posteli a objímali sa, sa hyung ozval.

„Áno?"

„Miluješ ma?"

Usmial sa a venoval mu sladký bozk na pery.

„Samozrejme, že ťa milujem," zachichotal som sa.

„Vezmi si ma," povedal vážne.

Odtiahol som sa od neho a zadíval sa mu do očí.

„Prosím?"

„Vezmime sa tu v Amerike, buď mojim navždy."

„Nejde to."

Pokrútil som hlavou.

„Prečo?"

„Lebo nemáme nič naplánované a-"

„Proste to spravme."

„Hyung ale-"

„Ty si ma nechceš vziať?"

„Chcem! Ako sa niečo také môžeš pýtať?!"

Vyčítal som mu to a postavil sa z postele.

„Tak si ma jednoducho vezmi."

„A čo svedkovia? Čo prípravy a host-"

„Mne stačí, keď budeš tam ty a svedkovia, čo môže byť Namjoon a Jin."

„Ale-"

„Miluj ma alebo zabi ma, pamätáš?"

Prikývol som.

-

A o niekoľko hodín, sme už boli vo Vegas.

Stál som v hotelovej izbe a díval sa do zrkadla.

Mal som na sebe oblek a Yoongi sa doň práve obliekal.

Nechápem...

Prečo?!

Ako ?!

Čo to kurva robím!?

Uvedomujem si to?

Ak do toho pôjdem, už nie je cesty späť.

Povzdychol som si a to Yoongi zaregistroval. Došiel ku mne a chytil ma za boky.

„Čo sa deje zlato?"

Pousmial som sa.

„Len som nervózny."

Aj on sa pousmial a odišiel sa doobliekať.

Keď bol aj on hotoví spoločne sme vyšli vonku, kde čakali Namjoon s Jinom.

Bol som nervózny...

...skurvene nervózny.

Ani neviem ako sme došli do kaplnky, neviem ako som mu povedal svoje áno...

...všetko bolo zahmlené.

-

Práve sme pristali v Kórei.

Na ruke sa mi trblietal prstienok a už som nosil priezvisko Min.

Stalo sa toho tak veľa...

...toľko času prešlo.

O pár dni Yoongi bude oslavovať svoje narodeniny a ja mám znova problém vybrať mu darček.

Zajtra som plánoval ísť mu ho kúpiť, keďže dnes už bol večer a Yoongi mal kšefty.

Nerobil ich už dávno.

Len dnes, po dlhom čase...

...nepáčilo sa mi to, pretože som musel ísť s ním.

Hneď z letiska.

Toto bolo prvýkrát, čo som s ním išiel.

Usadili sme sa do auta, ja som sa nalepil na hyunga, zatiaľ, čo on sa rozprával s Krisom hyungom, s ktorým riešili ten kšeft.

Objal som ho okolo bokov a hlavu si položil na jeho hruď. On ma hladil po chrbátiku a mňa to uspávalo.

„Babe, musím ísť, prídem o chvíľku," prikývol som a on s Krisom vystúpil.

Pohodlne som sa usadil a vytiahol z vrecka mobil a začal som sa hrať nejakú hru, no hneď ma to omrzelo.

Nalepil som sa na okno a sledoval situáciu.

Zbadal som jedného snipera, ktorý mal namierené na Yoongiho.

Rýchlo som otvoril dvere a rozbehol sa jeho smerom.

Tesne pred tým ako guľka stihla zasiahnuť jeho, zasiahla mňa.

„Daddy," vydýchol, som keď som mu padol do náruče a díval sa do jeho očí.

„Minie!" Mohol som vidieť v jeho očiach slzy a bolesť, ktorú pociťoval.

„Milujem ťa."

„Aj ja teba a prosím nezatváraj oči!"

Ale ja som ich musel zatvoriť...

-

„Jiminie som tu, prosím otvor oči."

-

„Milujem ťa, si moje všetko."

-

„Prosím preber sa."

-

„Potrebujem ťa ešte vidieť."

-

„Nemôžeš ma tu nechať samého."

-

„Milujem ťa."

-

„Ak ma tu necháš, pôjdem za tebou."

-

„Prebúdza sa," počul som hlas a pomaly otvoril oči.

„Jiminie," zbadal som pred sebou Yoonieho musel som sa usmiať.

Plakal.

„Yoonie," šepol som chrapľavo.

„Tak som sa o teba bál," rozplakal sa.

Pomaly som dvihol ruku k jeho tvári a pohladil ho po nej.

„Milujem ťa."

„Aj ja teba."

Pobozkal ma.

„Musíte ísť," započul som za ním a on sa odtiahol.

„Čo?"

„Polícia ma berie, priznal som sa a za priznanie som mohol byť s tebou dokým sa nezobudíš," šepol a usmial sa.

„Yoongie, nie."

Plakal som.

„Prepáč."

„Nemôžete," šepol som bolestne.

Nasadili mi putá.

„Prosím aspoň posledný bozk," zaprosil som hlasno a na silu sa posadil.

Aj keď to skurvene bolelo za ten bozk to stálo.

„Milujem ťa," šepol som mu do pier.

„Pamätaj, len ty ma vieš zabiť."

Usmial sa a venoval mi detský bozk na pery.

Ja som plakal a jeho brali preč.

„Môžeme sa na neho dívať, v televízii ho budú prevážať," ozval sa Jin hyung, ktorý tu bol celý čas.

Ani som o tom nevedel.

Prikývol som a on zapol televíziu.

Bol tam.

Hyung mal pravdu.

S plačom som sa na to díval.

Ako ho brali od nemocnice, vkladajú do policajnej dodávky až na prevoz.

„Neboj sa uvidíš ho," usmial sa hyung.

„Bojím sa, že nie."

„Ale áno, do väzenia, môžeš prísť."

„A aký veľký trest mu vymerali?"

„Doživotie."

Keď to povedal, môj pohľad bol zameraný len na televíziu.

Nemohol som uveriť, čo sa stalo.

Dodávka, v ktorej bol Yoongi vybuchla.


	41. 40 [epilogue]

Jimin pov

Deň mojich narodenín.

Bolo to iné ako minulý rok.

Sedel som tu sám v tomto obrovskom dome.

Bol večer a ja som práve prišiel z práce.

Práca...

...keďže Yoongi bol mojim manželom, tak som ako jeho manžel zdedil všetko.

Do dnes som nechápal, ako som o neho mohol prísť.

Povzdychol som si a hlavu si oprel o operadlo.

Odrazu som započul buchot.

V dome som býval sám, ale vonku som mal ochranku.

Preto som rýchlo vybehol k dverám a otvoril ich.

Lenže ochranka tu nebola.

Síce som chodil na bojové umenia, pretože som musel, aby som sa bránil, - Kris hyung a Namjoon hyung ma donútili chodiť.

Takže teraz, keď som bol v dome sám, vzal som prvú vec, ktorú som mal po ruke, – dáždnik a s ním som sa presunul na horné poschodie.

Išiel som pomaly a pripravený útočiť.

Zvuk vychádzal z mojej spálne.

Mračiac som pohol kľúčkou a následne kopol d dverí, ktoré sa otvorili.

V izbe sa svietilo a v strede miestnosti, ktorá bola naplnená sviečkami a lupeňmi ruží, stál človek. 

Muž.

Čierne vlasy, čierne oblečenie.

Otočil sa na mňa a mne padol dáždnik z rúk.

„Čo to kurva?!"

„Jiminie," nechápal som a cítil ako sa mi slzy plnia očí.

„Kurva ja znova spím," zaplakal som a padol som na zem. Nohy si pritiahol k hrudi a kolísal sa.

„Neplač prosím," pribehol ku mne a začal ma hladiť po chrbte.

„Bože, hyung," šepol som, keď som ucítil jeho ruku na mojom chrbte.

„Som tu, žijem a dýcham," vzal do rúk moju tvár a opatrne priložil svoje pery na tie moje.

„Ako?"

Pomohol mi postaviť sa.

„Prečo?"

Celou silou som ho pritlačil o stenu.

„Musel som, lebo nechcel som ťa dostať do problémov," povzdychol si.

„Kto všetko to kurva vedel?!"

„Kris, Namjoon a Suho."

Mračil som sa a pustil ho.

„Miluješ ma?" Opýtal sa.

„Nie."

„Jimin."

„Čo kurva chceš!?" Zhúkol som po ňom.

„Robil som to pre teba!" Aj on kričal.

„Čože?"

„Áno, aby si ma nemusel navštevovať v base," povzdychol si.

„Hyung al-"

„Ale viac sa mi páčilo oslovenie daddy."

Pretočil som očami.

„Prečo tu si?"

„Lebo máš narodeniny, babe," uškrnul sa a došiel ku mne, chytajúc ma za boky.

Uškrnul som sa aj ja, pritlačil ho znova o stenu.

„Preto by som si zaslúžil odmenu, však babe?"

„Jimin?"

„Miluješ ma?"

„Samozrejme, že áno."

„Tak mi dovoľ vziať si ťa."

A môj milovaný manžel, Min Yoongi, ktorý vstal z mŕtvych, mi dovolil vziať si ho.


End file.
